The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3
by Homeydaclown
Summary: The third season of 'The Kitty Katswell Show'. Starring the wonderful & sexy Kitty Katswell-Puppy. Her husband Dudley Puppy and their twin babies. As well as their partners and friends. Romance & Comedy. Language. Rated M. Chapter 5 UP!
1. What's New, Kitty Kat?

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

What's new, Kitty Kat?

_**Boring disclaimer alert: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy. Butch Hartman does. I only own my OCs. Just like the last two seasons, this fic will have language, possible drug usage, & possible sexual content-(later on) in it. So if you hate the sort of thing, then don't read it.**_

_**Anyways, this fic takes place after a year after season 2 had ended. This chapter is an original idea, but the time skip was given to me by Danny angel and the script for the chapter was given to me by DarkMadgeDragon. Kitty has been in bed and at home, since she's given birth to Rhonda & Brad. She had lost her confidence, since she hasn't been to work for awhile. So Dudley tries to cheer her up, meanwhile FLOPP is causing trouble. Like always. Relax, read, & review!**_

It was a nice, cool peaceful day in Petropolis. There has been progress throughout the city, but the schools still sucked and Snaptrap's still a stupid moron as well as Zippy, but enough with that crap. Let's see what our favorite couple is doing.

It shows a 32yr. old Kitty Katswell-Puppy lying in her recliner watching tv. She was wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans and white socks.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for her.

"It's almost the twins' birthday." Kitty said as she sighs a bit. "God. It's been awhile, since I've been to work. Too bad, that I had to be the very first female agent to take maternity leave at Petropolis' TUFF."

Then an almost a year old Rhonda walks up to the recliner. She was wearing a red and black dress with black baby shoes. Her black hair was in a small ponytail, which was being held by a red hairband. She looks up at Kitty.

_**(A/N: And yes. Both Rhonda and Brad can talk to the adults and the adults understand them.)**_

"What are you talking about mommy?" she asks as she looks up at her mother.

Kitty looks at her baby daughter.

"I'm talking about my job, Rhonda sweetie." she said.

"You mean that building that's spelt with the letters?" Rhonda asks.

"Yes." Kitty replies. "The very same building that your daddy, your aunt and me work at."

"Oh." Rhonda said as she picks up a cat doll off the floor. "Don't you like being at home with me and Brad and Peri? We have so much fun with each other."

"Yes I do." Kitty replies. "But it's been awhile, since I went to work. You see. Your mommy's boss is a mean, old stubborn flea whose setting his ways and he won't let me go back to work and I feel kind of down."

Then her ears go down.

"Aw. Poor mommy." Rhonda said as she pats her mom's hand.

Then Dudley walks in Brad. He was holding Brad's hand. Brad was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans.

The audience cheers & applaudes for Dudley.

"Hey, Kit-Kat." he greeted. "How are you doing?"

Brad looks at his mother.

"She doesn't look too happy, dad." he said.

"She doesn't?" Dudley asks as he turns to Kitty. "What's wrong, Kit-Kat? Is it something that you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah." Kitty started. "But have Peri take the twins away for a minute."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he turns his head. "Oh, Peri."

Then Peri walks in now. The audience cheers & applaudes for her.

"You bellowed, Mr. Puppy?" she asks as the audience laughs.

"Yes, Peri." Dudley started. "Take Rhonda and Brad to the kitchen, please?"

"Okay, Mr. Puppy." Peri said as she turns to the twins. "You two can help me make the snacks!"

"OH BOY! SNACKS!" Brad shouted loudly and he started to drool as the audience laughs.

"I love to help!" Rhonda said. "And to make things perfect!"

"Great!" Peri said. "Let's go!"

Then she takes the twins into the kitchen. Dudley turns back to Kitty.

"So, tell me what's wrong, Kit-Kat." he said.

Kitty sighs.

"I miss work, Dudleykins." she started. "I miss kicking villains' asses! I miss all of the action! And it's been so long, that I think I can't do it anymore." she said.

Dudley looks at her and then takes her hand.

"Of course you can do it, Kitty." he started. "You're Kitty Katswell-Puppy. You're a very sexy and attractive TUFF agent, who takes on anything & anybody! You gave birth to two wonderful twin babies and married me."

Kitty looks at him and then sighs.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Dudleykins." she started. "But I'm still feeling kind of down."

Then she looks up at her hair.

"Do you think that I need to change my hairstyle, Dudleykins?" she asks.

Dudley smiles at her.

"That's up to you, Kit-Kat." he started. "Well, it's time for me to go to work now. You, Peri & the twins have a fun day now, you hear?"

Kitty then takes out a bag.

"Here you go, Dudleykins." she started. "Here's your lunch. I maded you my patented Katswell roast chicken & bacon club sandwich with my special Katswell sauce on it. Also there are some chips and some Toilet Cola for you."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims as he took the bag from her as the audience laughs. "Thanks, Kit-Kat!"

"You're welcome, Dudleykins." Kitty said with a smile. "Now, go out there and protect the city for me!"

Then Dudley pick up the keys for Kitty's new dark green corvette aka the new TUFF moblie and runs out of the house. He jumps into the corvette and speeds off for the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**AT TUFF HQ.**

Everyone was doing either doing their work, training with their weapons in the weapon room, exercising in the gym or was just hanging out in the break room. Anyways, it shows the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF quintet working at their updated cubicals now. The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

Roz then turns to Karey.

"Hey, Karey. Do you have any more information about the anonymous person who told us about a group of people, who set up a number of bombs under the city?" she asks.

"Nope." Karey replies. "Devon does."

So Roz turns to Devon.

"Here." Devon started. "I've traced this call from Christina's Croissants."

"That's good." Roz said. "When was it traced?"

Mini Kitty turns to her.

"It was traced at 10:45, regular sis!" she replies.

"Alright." Roz said as she types down the information she was given. "All that shit's type down! Now to print it and Julie will get it!"

Then she clicks on the mouse and the page on Roz's computer was printing in the printer.

"There! It's printing!" Roz said.

Dudley then turns to her.

"So, who's gonna take it to the Chief?" Dudley asks. "I did it last time."

"Julie's gonna do it this time, Duds." Roz said. "That is her job after all. Duh!"

The audience laughs.

"Oh y-yeah." Dudley said stupidly. "I forgot."

Then Julie walks up to the TUFF team's cubical with some papers.

"Hey, TUFF quartet. Mini TUFF quintet." she greeted with a smile on her face. "Did one of you print some things?"

"I did, Julie." Roz said. "The thing I printed had some information for the lazy-ass Chief."

"Okay." Julie said as she looks through the papers. "Alright. Who printed a photo of Karey in her red & black bikini and black sport panties?"

Then the TUFF team turns to Mini Dudley. Mini Dudley raises his hand up meekly.

"I-I-It was me, Julie." he said as he was blushing as the audience laughs.

"Oh, Mini Duds." Mini Kitty said as she rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

Julie then gives him the printout of Karey.

"Here you go." she said. "Now to give this information to Herbert."

Then she goes to the Chief's office. Mini Dudley then stands up. Mini Karey looks up at him.

"Where are you going, Mini Duds?" she asks in a teasing voice.

"Um, I'm gonna to get some snacks." Mini Dudley lied. "Yeah. That's it!"

Then he points to a different direction.

"Look! A monkey!" he shouted.

Then they all turned to Agent Monkey.

"Oooh! Oooh! What?" he asks as he eats a banana.

They turned back to Mini Dudley to see him gone.

"He's gone!" Devon said.

"He went to masturbate to those sexy photos of regular me." Mini Karey said as the audience laughs.

Mini Roz turns to Karey.

"Looks like, you have an admirer, regular Karey." she said in a teasing voice.

Karey smiles as the audience laughs.

"Yep! I sure do!" she said.

**In the Chief's office.**

The Chief was reading one of his porn magazines, just when Julie walks in.

"I have the information from that anonymous person, Herbert." she said before she stops to see him with his pants down. "HERBERT!"

The startled Chief jumps up and zips up his pants. The audience laughs at this.

"Julie! What the hell are you doing in here!?" he asks.

"I'm doing my fucking job, Herbert!" Julie sniffs as she gives him the papers. "Which you should be doing yours by the way, instead of jerking yourself off to some sluts on a magazine!"

The audience laughs as the Chief took out his glasses and looks at the intel.

"Mmmm? Alright, Julie." the Chief said. "You can go now!"

Then Julie leaves his office.

"Well, with her out of my office." the Chief started as he took out his porn magazine. "I can go back to important matters!"

Then he unzips his pants as the audience ewws and laughs.

* * *

**Lunch time.**

The TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF was sitting in the break room eating their lunches. Dudley was eating and thinking of something. Roz then turns to him.

"Yo, Duds. I see that you're thinking about something." she said.

Dudley turns to her.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about something, Rozzie." he said as he took a bite from one of the sandwiches that Kitty had maded for him. "I'm thinking about how to make Kitty feel better and have her come back to work here."

"What's wrong with my sister?" Roz asks as Mini Kitty turns to them.

"Is there something wrong with my regular!?" she asks.

"Sort of." Dudley said.

"What's wrong with her?" Roz & Mini Kitty asks in unison.

Then Dudley explains everything to them about how Kitty feeling like that she doesn't have the confidence to go back to work at TUFF after being on maternity leave.

"Oh. I see." Roz said.

"So now, I'm thinking about what to do for her." Dudley said. "To rebuild her confidence. So, do any of you have any ideas for me?"

Then Mini Dudley thinks of something.

"I have something, regular me!" he exclaims.

"You do, mini me?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley exclaims.

"What is it then, Mini Duds?" Mini Karey asks as she eats some spaghetti that Karey maded the night before.

"Well, how about you fake an injury?" Mini Dudley suggested. "With you being 'injured', that means there's no one working in your house to pay for the utilities & shit like that. And they will start turning off. The twins will not get their diapers or food and your Corvette will run out of gas. Then she'll get out of her recliner and she'll get down here and start working again! Nice plan, huh?"

"Kitty's too clever to fall for that fake injury thing, Mini me." Dudley started. "I tried something like that on her before. Thanks anyways, Mini me."

"You're welcome, regular me." Mini Dudley said as he continues eating his meat lover's pizza from Papa Joe's.

Then Agent Mountain Lion hears them.

"I know, what you can do." he started in an oily voice.

Dudley turns to him.

"Well, what is it, Agent Mountain Lion?" he asks.

"Uh, Duds. I advise you that it wouldn't be a wise idea to take any suggestions from Agent Mountain Lion." Devon said. "D'you remembered the last time that you took a suggestion from him?"

"Mmmm?" Dudley said as he started remembering.

* * *

It shows Dudley on the top of the long flight of stairs. The very same flight of stairs that Kitty carried the Chief's black baby grand piano from the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode; 'Tattle Tale'. Anyways, he had the TUFF motorcycle and was revving it up. Kitty, Devon, Roz, their minis, along with some other background poser agents as well as Agent Mountain Lion was down below watching and some of them was trying to talk him out of doing a dangerous stunt.

"All right, everyone." Dudley started. "I'm gonna ride down the stairs, while avoiding the fire pit, the pit of spikes, my mom's bitchy poker friends, a giant pile of Snaptrap's dirty laundry & Keswick's stupid female robot all the while, I drink this 2lb. cup of this brand new Toilet Cola at the same time. Then I'm gonna land into that pile of the Chief's pillows!"

"Don't be fucking stupid, Duds!" Devon called out. "You're gonna get hurt!"

"Fuck him getting hurt!" Kitty started. "He's gonna get killed for doing such a stupid & dangerous stunt!"

"I bet $75 bucks, that regular Duds is gonna die." Mini Roz said to Mini Kitty.

"Oh yeah?" Mini Kitty asks. "I bet $175 dollars, that he's gonna get hurt real badly!"

"It's a deal, sis!" Mini Roz said as she & Mini Kitty both shook hands as the audience laughs.

"C'mon! Do it, Dudley!" Agent Mountain Lion shouted. "I know you can do it!"

"Alright!" Dudley said as he revs the TUFF bike. "Here I go!"

Then he moves a few inches, but the bike hit a small crack in a step, which throws Dudley off the bike and he started falling down the stairs and hitting all of the obstacles. Everyone looks on as some of them covers up their eyes, while some of them oohed & ahhed.

"OH MY GOD! DUDLEY!" Kitty screams.

Agent Mountain Lion was laughing his ass off loudly as were some of the other background poser agents.

Finally, Dudley lands at the bottom floor just a few mere feet from the Chief's pillows all twisted up, bruised & bloody.

"OWWWW!" Dudley hollered as he was crying now.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! What a stupid zap!" Agent Mountain Lion laughs as the audience laughs.

"Ha! Gimme my $175 bucks, sis!" Mini Roz exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Dammit!" Mini Kitty sniffs as she takes out the money and gives it to her sister.

Then the Chief comes out of his office on his portable monitor on wheels.

"What the hell's going on here!?" he asks angrily.

Devon turns to him.

"Duds were trying to do a dangerous & stupid stunt." she started. "But like always, it went wrong."

Dudley cries even louder now.

"OH GOD! SOMEONE CALL ME AN AMBULANCE!" he hollers in pain as the destroyed TUFF bike falls right ontop of him.

The Chief rolls his eyes in disgust.

"Even if I do that, Agent Puppy." he started boredly. "You still won't learn anything from this. That wrecked bike is coming out of your paycheck!"

Then he turns to everyone else.

"Alright, people back to work!" the Chief ordered.

Then everyone goes back to work, leaving Dudley all twisted up on the floor hollering in pain.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

"Oh yeah. I remember now!" Dudley said as he turns to Agent Mountain Lion. "Why should I take any suggestions from you?"

"Because, I'm actually gonna help you this time, Dudley." Agent Mountain Lion lies.

"Okay." Dudley said. "What's your suggestion, Agent Mountain Lion?"

"Alright." Agent Mountain Lion started. "How about you go to the Petropolis First National Bank, hold it up and rob it. Then the news media will find out about this and will come down to the bank. Then Kitty will see this on tv and then she'll be determined to stop the bank robbery. Then she'll go down to the bank and stop the bank robbery, which will bring back her confidence and she'll go back to work, while you go to jail."

"Wow! That is quite a smart idea, Agent Mountain Lion!" Dudley said as the audience laughs at his stupidity. "I think, I'll do it!"

Devon then slaps him in the back of the head. The audience laughs at this.

"Ow! Why did you do that for, Devon?" Dudley asks as he rubs the back of his head.

"Because, Agent Mountain Lion's trying to make a fool out of you and get rid of you." Devon explains.

"Oh really!?" Dudley asks angrily as he turns to Agent Mountain Lion. "You fucking bastard!"

Then he throws a brutal Puppy Punch into Agent Mountain Lion's face, thus knocking him unconscious to the floor. The audience laughs at this.

"That will teach you, you fuck!" Dudley sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

He turns to Mini Kitty.

"Do you have any advice or suggestions on what I should do about Kitty, Mini Kitty?" he asks. "Since you know her best."

Mini Kitty then thinks until she comes up with an idea.

"Well, how about we pretend to be held hostage by a pretend villain?" Mini Kitty started. "You call regular me on your wrist com, by using your nose. You then tell her that all of the other agents are busy and she's the only agent that's available and we're all gonna die, unless she helps us. Then she will be determined to stop the pretend villain from killing us. Then she'll come down and beats up the pretend villain and rescues us. Then her confidence will be restored and she'll go back to work!"

Dudley looks at her in awe.

"That's a pretty smart idea, Mini Kitty." he said. "Except for one thing."

"And what's that, regular Duds?" asks Mini Kitty.

"Whose gonna play the pretend villain?" Dudley asks.

"Maybe Kesdick will do his Dr. Apocalypse thing again?" Mini Kitty suggested. "Or we'll have one of the background posers agents, that no one really notices or cares about to be the pretend villain?"

"That's sounds like a great idea, Mini sis!" Roz complimented.

Mini Kitty smiles widely as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, regular sis!"

"We can do that." Dudley said. "But I think, I found the perfect legit idea on how to help Kitty!"

Then Keswick walks up to everyone.

"Hello, e-e-e-everyone." he greeted. "I have some news for you g-g-guys!"

"What's the news, Keswick?" Roz asks.

"Are you finally getting a girlfriend?" Mini Roz asks.

"No." Keswick replies.

"Are you finally gonna go to the doctor and get that rash looked at?" Devon asks as the audience ewws & laughs at this.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! You know, that I don't believe in or care about d-d-d-doctors, Agent Foxx!" Keswick laughs.

"You're getting replaced!?" Mini Karey asks with hopefulness in her voice as the audience laughs.

"No." Keswick said. "The news is; that the whole TUFF b-b-building is getting a d-d-d-delivery order for El M-M-M-Mexicana. So, if you guys want anything. Tell us."

"OH BOY!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I love the fucking hell out of El Mexicana, Keswick!"

"I know you do, Agent P-P-Puppy." Keswick said. "I know you d-d-do."

Then he walks away as Dudley takes out a long piece of paper.

"Time for me to make a list of what I want from El Mexicana!" he shouted as he started to write down what he want from the restaurant as everyone else shrugged their shoulders. The audience laughs.

* * *

**Back at Kitty's & Dudley's house in DeLisle Park.**

Kitty was still depressed, but she tried her best to hide it from the twins. Anyways, Rhonda & Brad were playing and wanted Kitty to get involved. Rhonda turns to Kitty, who was sitting nearby.

"Mommy. Can you play house with us?" she asks.

"Sure, Rhonda." Kitty said as she went over to her baby daughter. "I would love to!"

Then she sits down in one of the tiny chairs as Rhonda goes to the toy kitchen and gets several things. Brad walks up to the table wearing a small black tux with a black patch over his right eye. He sits down in one of the chairs.

"Where's my dinner, darlink!" he shouted in a Russian accent as he slams his fists down on the toy table as the audience laughs.

"Don't be slamming your hands down on the table, Bradley." Kitty said.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Brad said in his normal voice as he started blushing.

"Sorry, Bradley." Kitty said. "You may continue."

"Thanks, mom." Brad said as he goes back to his Russian accent. "Where's my dinner!?"

Then Rhonda walks up carrying some plastic plates.

"Alright! Alright! Hold on a minute!" she shouted as she sets down the plates. "What do you want for dinner, darlink!?"

"I am wantink some what they say; T-bone steak dinner with all of the trimminks!" Brad said.

"_Net!_" Rhonda shouted. "I don't have T-bone steak!"

"Well, what do you be havink then?" Brad asks.

"I be havink; chicken!" Rhonda shouted in a snappy tone as the audience laughs.

"Is it fried, baked, roasted or grilled?" Brad asks.

"It's roasted." Rhonda replies.

"What!? Roasted!?" Brad exclaims. "Can I have my chicken fried or grilled!? I heard, those are actually good for you, no?"

"No." Rhonda started. "Because if you eat anythingk fried, you will get all fat and if you eat somethink grilled; you will get cancer from eatink all that charred meat!"

"Where did you be gettink those information from?" Brad asks.

"From that crappy show; 'Doctors Union'." Rhonda said. "They also said that eatink pizza is unhealthy!"

"What!? Pizza is unhealthy!?" Brad exclaims in his normal voice. "What is wrong with these doctors!? First, they poke you with needles that make you cry, claiming that shots are good for you and now, they're trying to take away my favorite food from me! Why did you have to go and ruin my buzz for, Rhonda?"

"What?" Rhonda asks in her normal voice. "I'm just repeating what Doctors Union says."

"Why do you have to watch that show anyways?" Brad asks. "Why couldn't you watch cartoons like; T.U.F.F. Puppy or Dinosaur Plane!?"

"Because, Doctors Union is informational." Rhonda started. "And T.U.F.F. Puppy comes on very early and Dinosaur Plane is annoying because the pilot haves a annoying voice, who wants to have sex with the stupid stewardess. Why don't you act your age, instead of acting like a baby!"

The audience laughs.

"I am acting my age!" Brad started. "Of course, I'm acting like a baby. I am only a year old!"

"Anyways." Rhonda said as she rolls her eyes and the audience laughs. "You are havink roast chicken."

Brad rolls his eyes.

"I knew, that I should've stopped by Taco Fun on the way home!" Brad mutters to himself as the audience laughs.

Rhonda brings over a plate that had a Zippy doll along with play mashed potatoes, green beans, & a roll. She sets the plate in front of him.

"Here. Enjoy it, darlink!" she said as she turns to Kitty. "Hello there. Who are you?"

Kitty smiles.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You know me, Madame Catastrophe." she said with a sly smile as the audience laughs.

Rhonda laughs.

"Ah, you figured out who we pretending to be, mommy!" she exclaims happily in her normal voice.

"Yes. I sure did, Rhonda!" Kitty said. "You both act just like your godparents."

"Yeah!" Rhonda & Brad said in unison as the audience laughs. "Do you have any rope?"

"Of course." Kitty said as she took out some rope. "Why do you need it for?"

"We're going to play hostage!" Brad exclaims loudly.

"I don't want you two to play with rope." Kitty warned sternly. "You guys might put it in your mouths and start choking on it."

"Okay, mommy." Rhonda said as she clears her throat. "Anyways, Kitty darlink. What will you be havink for supper?"

"What do you have, Catastrophe?" Kitty asks.

"I be havink roast chicken." Rhonda started. "Mashed Potatoes, green beans & a roll."

"That sounds delicious, Catastrophe!" Kitty exclaims. "I'll have some of that!"

Then she gives Brad a look.

"That sounds delicious, no matter what your husband says." she said as she raises an eyebrow and smiles slyly.

"Okayith, Kitty darlink!" Rhonda said as she maded up another plate with another Zippy doll, play mashed potatoes, green beans, and roll. "Here you go, Kitty

darlink!"

"Thanks, 'Catastrophe'." Kitty said as she started 'eating' the fake food. "Mmmmm! This is delicious, Catastrophe!"

"I am glad that you are enjoyink it, Kitty darlink!" Rhonda said. "Eat it all up!"

So Kitty 'eats' up the food.

"Ahhhh! That was delicious, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

Then Brad's stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs. Kitty turns to him and smiles.

"Sounds like a certain someone's hungry." she said.

"Yes, mom." Brad said. "All of this play food is making me hungry."

Then as if on cue; Peri walks in with a tray of hoagies, small sandwiches, fruit slices, raisins, and some juice boxes.

"Who wants some small Grammar clubs with fruit slices, raisins, with juice boxes?" Peri asks.

The twins turn to her.

"WE DO!" they exclaim in unison as the audience laughs.

"That's great!" Peri said as she sets the tray onto a table. "Come on, you two. Grab what you want to eat & drink!"

"Alright!" Rhonda & Brad said as they started getting their food.

Peri turns to Kitty.

"The hoagies are for us, Kitty!" she said.

"That's great, Peri!" Kitty said. "What type of hoagies are they?"

"They're my turkey, ham, bacon, roast beef and melted cheese hoagies!" Peri started. "I call it; The Ultimate Peri Club!"

"That sounds great, Peri!" Kitty exclaims with a smile on her face as the audience laughs. "Now, let's get at these bad boys!"

Then both adult female cats grab a large hoagie and started eating them.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" Kitty said.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Petropolis' Golf Course.**

It shows a storage golf shack, where the so-called 'criminals' FLOPP hang out, when they're not hanging out at Cowell's Coffee, Croissants, Cream Puffs, Cakes, & Computers. Anyways, they were coming up with an idea on what evil they can do.

"Alright, guys." Meerkat started in his annoying Paul Lynde sounding voice. "What sort of dastardly evil plan do any of you have? Because I need something to do, since my show is going on summer hiatus."

Bumble Bee raises his hand.

"Yes, Bumble Bee." Meerkat said.

"How about we sprinkle itching pollen all over everyone in the city? And then with everyone scratching, we steal all of their things and claim them as ours?" Bumble Bee suggested.

Meerkat rolls his eyes as he sighs.

"Bumble Bee." he started. "That's the most stupidest plan that I ever heard! No wonder, you were almost squished last year. You always come up with stupid shit!"

The audience laughs as Bumble Bee puts his head down in shame.

"But what do I expect from an insect, which stings people and then die afterwards." Meerkat said as he rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.

Escape Goat raises his hand.

"Yes, Escape Goat." Meerkat said.

"How about we disguise ourselves as employees of Jersey's Electrical Store and then when Jersey goes home for the day; we come back later and then steal everything out of the store and make a sprint for the Mexican border?" Escape Goat said.

"That sounds like the perfect dastardly evil plan, Escape Goat!" Meerkat praised him. "Except for one thing."

"And what's that, Meerkat?" Escape Goat asks.

"Jersey's have enough employees at his store." Meerkat started. "And Jersey is a martial artist and a boxer. He also owns a gun and if he sees us stealing his electronics and shit, he will beat the living hell out of us and send us to the hospital for months."

"Oh." Escape Goat said. "Well, how about we get high?"

The audience laughs at the stupid goat's stupidity.

"And he says that _my_ ideas are stupid." Bumble Bee said as he rolls his eyes in disgust.

Escape Goat turns to him.

"Shut the fuck up, Wasp!" he shouted angrily.

"Hey! Don't be calling me a fucking wasp, you fucking bigot!" Bumble Bee sniffs angrily.

"Whatever!" Escape Goat sniffs.

Meerkat then turns to an extremely overweight mule; who was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans. He was eating some food.

"How about you, Fat Ass?" he asks. "Do you have any ideas?"

"How about we eat up all of the food in the city?" Fat Ass suggested as he eats up seven buckets of PFC chicken. "Oh yeah. I just love chicken! Mmmmmmm!"

Then he starts drooling as the audience laughs.

"You always suggesting that, Fat Ass." Meerkat said as he rolls his eyes boredly as the audience laughs.

"Geez, Meerkat." Fat Ass started. "You're always putting down my ideas."

Escape Goat then turns to Meerkat.

"I've got it, Meerkat!" he exclaims. "I've got the perfect dastardly evil scheme we can do!"

"What is it, Escape Goat?" Meerkat asks.

"How about we put bombs underneath the city, using one of the devices that Snaptrap had lost, which I found on the golf course?" Escape Goat suggested.

* * *

It shows Snaptrap wearing golfer's clothes and Ricki wearing female golfer's clothes standing in the golf course's lost & found room. Snaptrap turns to the guy standing at the counter, who was a gray tiger cat with a big black old-style mustache with a bored look on his face.

"Excuse me, sir." Snaptrap started. "Have you seen a small iphone like device, which is black and had the letters; D.O.O.M. on it?"

"You stupid fuck! You lost my brand new iphone!" Ricki sniffs. "I'm gonna beat the living hell out of you with my golf club, if it's not up here!"

Then she picks up one of her golf clubs.

"Nope. I haven't seen it." the male tiger cat said in his deep voice.

Ricki turns to Snaptrap and starts growling. Snaptrap smiles nervously.

"Uh, sorry?" he asks in a stupid voice as the audience laughs.

Then Ricki starts beating the living hell out of Snaptrap with her golf club. The audience laughs at this as Snaptrap hollers in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE FACE!" Snaptrap shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Ricki shouted as she swings her club at the stupid rat.

The male tiger cat at the lost & found counter smiles and laughs to himself as this happens.

"Stupid rat!" he said. "That'll teach him to always come in here and disturb me!"

* * *

"That's the perfect dastardly evil plan, Escape Goat!" Meerkat exclaims. "Lemme see the device!"

Then Escape Goat shows him Ricki's iphone.

"We just get bombs with codes and dial the code into the iphone, which will set off all of the bombs underneath the city!" Escape Goat explains. "Then the city will be turned into a giant crater of rubble!"

"That's a fucking great idea, Escape Goat!" Meerkat praised. "Let's go find some of those smart bombs at Sellafield's and do this! Mmmmhmmm!"

Then the three of them went to get the smart bombs. Fat Ass calls out.

"Hey! You're forgetting about me!" he shouted.

"No we're not!" Meerkat said. "You're here to keep the manager from throwing us out of here again, Fat Ass. Besides, you're too damn heavy to be any use outside of here."

Then the FLOPP trio goes out to get the smart bombs at Sellafield's as Fat Ass continues to eat a ton of food.

"I hate being used." Fat Ass said as he eats thirty Speedy Toni's pizzas. "But I do love Speedy Toni's pizza!"

He eats five pizzas at once as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ sometime later.**

All of the agents were doing their own thing, which would include the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF. Roz was standing at a monitor and she had a clipboard. Dudley then walks up to her.

"What are you doing, Rozzie?" he asks.

"Just checking on this monitor, Duds." Roz replies.

"Why?" Dudley asks.

"I dunno." Roz started. "I'm doing it, because I seen Kitty did it a couple of times."

The audience laughs.

"Oh." Dudley said.

Roz then turns to him.

"So, did you come up with an idea on how to help Kitty?" she asks.

"Nope. Not yet, Rozzie." Dudley said.

"Awww." Roz mutters.

Then the red alarm goes off and the main monitor comes down. Meerkat, Escape Goat, and Bumble Bee was on it.

"Attention, TUFF agents." Meerkat started. "It is us; FLOPP!"

"What the fuck do you fucking losers want!?" the Chief asks angrily.

"Well, we just called to tell you that..." Meerkat started before being interrupted by Devon.

"You guys are moving out of the country?" she asks as the audience laughs.

"No!" Meerkat sniffs.

"You guys are gonna get blitzed?" Agent Wolfenberg asks as the audience laughs.

"No!" Meerkat shouted.

"You guys called us to announce that all three of you are getting married!" Dudley started as he was trying not to laugh. "To each other! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"FUCK NO!" Meerkat shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "We just called you fucking assholes to tell you that we are planting bombs underneath the city as of now and when we put down the last bomb. We will detonate them with this iphone and then the whole city will blow up and be a giant crater of rubble! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! FLOPP & Meerkat out!"

Then the transmission feed was cut.

Dudley then stands up from his chair.

"Ah ha! I got it!" he exclaims loudly as he snaps his fingers. "I know how to help Kitty!"

Everyone stares at him as the audience laughs. The Chief turns to the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF.

"TUFF quartet & Mini TUFF. I want you guys to go and stop those FLOPP assholes from destroying the city!" the Chief barked.

"Right, Chief!" Roz said with a determined look on her face as she turns to her team. "Let's go, guys!"

Then the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF ran off to their cars to find the FLOPP assholes.

* * *

**On the streets of Petropolis.**

Roz was driving her dark blue corvette as Mini Roz had her phone out and was tracking the FLOPP assholes. Her phone was beeping loudly.

"So. Any luck, mini me?" Roz asks.

"Wait!" Mini Roz said as the beeps were getting closer. "Yes! I think, I've found them, regular me!"

"Where are they, mini me?" Roz asks.

"According to my 'Criminal tracker' on my phone." Mini Roz started. "The FLOPP fucks are underground!"

"Alright!" Roz said as she gets on her wrist com to the others. "Guys. FLOPP are underground!"

"Right, Rozzie!" Karey said. "We got it!"

Then they pulled over to the curb and ran over to a manhole cover. Both Dudleys lift the manhole cover up.

"Ladies first." Mini Dudley said.

The females giggles.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Duds!" Roz said as she jumps into the manhole.

"Thanks, Mini Duds!" Karey said sexually as she jumps into the manhole after Roz.

Then everyone else jumped down into the manhole.

**Meanwhile with FLOPP.**

They were setting up the last of the smart bombs.

"And there!" Meerkat said as he dusted off his hands. "The very last smart bomb is planted on the main support beams! All we to do is to set the bombs off with the iphone and the ka-blooey! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Oh, yeah!" Bumble Bee said. "And those fucking stupid TUFF agents ain't here to stop us!"

Then the TUFF quartet & Mini TUFF rushes up with their guns drawned.

"Not so fast, FLOPP!" Roz shouted. "Don't make another move!"

Escape Goat looks over at Bumble Bee with a pissed off look.

"Well, they're here now, you stupid hornet!" he sniffs angrily.

"I'M A FUCKING BUMBLE BEE, YOU STUPID FUCK!" Bumble Bee shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Devon shouted as she aims her gun at the two arguing assholes. "Now, you three fucks are going to go to jail!"

"Mmmmhmmm. Yeah right!" Meerkat laughs. "You bitches aren't gonna do no such thing! Mmmmhmmm!"

Roz then look at her partners with a sly smile. Then back at the FLOPP fucks.

"Let's kick their asses, guys!" she said.

"OH YEAH!" Mini Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"LET'S KICK THEIR ASSES!" Mini Kitty shouted.

Then the TUFF team starts to attack FLOPP.

"HOLY SHIT!" FLOPP exclaims loudly.

Stupid Bumble Bee accidently bumps into the iphone that Meerkat was holding in his hand and presses a button.

"OW! You stupid fucking bee!" Meerkat sniffs angrily. "You activated one of the bombs!"

Then one of the smaller smart bombs activated and exploded. The whole underground shakes. The small smart bomb didn't cause any major damage, but some debris started to fall.

The debris had fell down and blocked the way out and some of the debris fell right on top of the TUFF team and FLOPP, so they couldn't stand up. Some of the debris hits Ricki's iphone, which activated the other smart bombs.

"Oh shit! Some of the debris hit the iphone and activated the smart bombs!" Meerkat cries.

Mini Roz groans.

"Oh shit!" she exclaims.

"And to add to the bad news." Escape Goat started. "We've only have ten minutes before they blow!"

"HOLY SHIT!" everyone exclaims.

Roz then turns to Dudley.

"We need help, Duds!" she started. "And fast too!"

"Okay, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he pulls his arm out from the debris. "And I know, just the right person too!"

Then he presses his nose onto his wrist com.

**Back with Kitty.**

She was relaxing in her recliner after she had ate her hoagie that Peri had maded for her.

"Oh boy! That sure was a delicious hoagie that Peri had maded!" Kitty said as she burped loudly as the audience laughs.

Then her wrist com goes off and she answers it.

"Depressed Kitty Katswell-Puppy here." she said in a depressed tone.

"KITTY! IT'S ME; DUDLEY!" shouted Dudley from the other end.

"Oh. Hi, Dudley." Kitty said. "What do you want?"

"Kitty! We're in big trouble!" Dudley shouted. "FLOPP haves bombs planted underground the city! A small bomb had exploded, which caused some debris to fall and block the way out! Also some of the debris fell on all of us and the smart bombs will go off in nine minutes! If the smart bombs go off, we're all dead! Please help!"

"Oh my god!" Kitty exclaims to herself. "If those bombs go off, the entire city will be reduced into a giant crater and everyone will die! Matter of fact; my Dudleykins, Roz, and my friends will die! I must do something!"

Then she starts to feel something in her heart & stomach that she haven't felt in awhile. It was a good feeling too. She then stands up from her recliner and turns to her wrist com.

"Don't worry, Dudleykins! I'm on my way!" Kitty said as she turns off her wrist com.

Then she runs to her room to get dressed in her normal TUFF suit, white gloves, & white high heel boots. The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for her. Rhonda & Brad looks at her.

"What are you doing, mom?" Brad asks.

"I'm gonna go save your father, your aunt, & the entire city from criminals, Brad." Kitty said with a serious look on her face.

"Whoooo! Go mommy!" Rhonda cheers loudly as the audience awws.

Kitty then turns to Peri.

"Peri. Keep an eye on the twins for me." she started. "I need to go out and save the city!"

"Right, Kitty!" Peri said.

Then Kitty runs out of the house and she presses the button on her belt, which activates her rocket boots. She then looks at her TUFF agent microchip locater.

"Ahhhh! I know where they are!" she said. "Time to save the city, once again!"

She then jets off to the location where her partners and FLOPP was.

* * *

**Back down underground.**

Dudley turns off his wrist com with his nose. Karey looks over at him.

"So, who did you call, Duds?" she asks.

Dudley turns to her.

"The only person to save us, Karey." he started. "Kitty!"

"Do you think, she'll actually come and save us, regular Duds?" Mini Kitty asks.

"I hope so, Mini Kitty." Dudley said. "Or we're all done for."

Meerkat turns to Bumble Bee.

"This is your fucking fault, stupid bee!" he sniffs angrily. "If it weren't for you setting off that small smart bomb, causing it to explode and the debris to fall. Then we all wouldn't be in this fucking mess!"

"Well, excuse me!" Bumble Bee said as he rolls his eyes angrily as the audience laughs. "Blame me for having wings!"

"Fuck you, hornet!" Escape Goat shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"For the love of god!" Bumble Bee shouted. "I am a fucking bumble bee! A BUMBLE BEE! GET IT RIGHT!"

Everyone else rolls their eyes from the stupid argument that the lame goat and stupid bee was having as time was running out.

Then some of the fallen debris which had block the way out of the underground starts to move a bit and Kitty jumps down and lands on her feet.

"KITTY!" Dudley shouted with a smile on his face. "Oh, I wish that I can hug you except my legs are buried underneath all of this debris."

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Sis! You need to deactivate the bombs!" she said. "You're the only person out of the quintet, who's really skilled at that!"

"Okay, sis!" Kitty said as she turns to the FLOPP assholes. "Alright, Meerkat. What type of bombs are they?"

"They're smart bombs." Meerkat said.

"Oh, damn!" Kitty mutters to herself. "Those are really difficult to deactivate!"

Then she turns to Meerkat again.

"Where did you buy them from?" she started. "'Willis's Weapons'? 'Blastin' Bill's Bomb Store'?"

"No." Escape Goat started. "We got them from Sellafield's."

Kitty then let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ah! Sellafield's." she started. "Their smart bombs are really easy to deactivate!"

Then she took out her bomb deactivation kit from hammerspace.

"How many are there?" she asks Meerkat.

"There's about ten smart bombs." Meerkat started. "Three small ones and seven regular ones."

"Okay. Now, where are they located?" Kitty asks.

Before the FLOPP morons can reply to her. Kitty's wrist com starts beeping on & off. She looks at it.

"Wait! Never mind." she said as she looks at her wrist com. "I can find those smart bombs located on my bomb locater on my wrist com. Looks like, you three didn't spread them out evenly, either! You guys are such assholes! You just maded my job even easier!"

Then she runs over to the first smart bomb and sets her bomb deactivation kit next to her. She starts deactivating it. It only took her thirty five seconds to deactivate it.

"Ha! Easy as pie!" Kitty said as she moves onto the next smart bomb and deactivated it.

"I sure can go for some pie right now!" Dudley said as he licked his lips as the audience laughs.

"Not right now, Duds." Karey said.

Kitty deactivates several more bombs as she heard Dudley.

"Don't worry, Dudleykins." she said as she deactivated a bomb. "I'll make you a pie later!"

"Cool!" Dudley said. "What type of pie it's gonna be, Kit-Kat? Is it gonna be cherry pie. Grape pie. Lemon mirang pie. Blackberry pie or lemon & lime pie?"

"It's gonna be a surprise, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she deactivates some more smart bombs.

"Great!" Dudley said as the audience laughs. "I can't wait!"

Then he turns to Mini Dudley.

"I'm gonna have myself a pie, mini me!" he exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs. "It's going to taste really delicious! I can't wait!"

"That's cool, regular me!" Mini Dudley said as he turns to Karey. "Regular Karey babycakes. Can you bake a pie for you & me later?"

"Sure, Mini Duds." Karey said. "What flavor of pie do you want?"

"Cherry!" Mini Dudley exclaims. "The All-American standard! Oh! Maybe another pie for the other minis too!"

"Okay!" Karey said.

"What type of pie we're gonna have, regular me?" Mini Karey asks.

"How about Kitten's Lemon & Lime pie with extra whipped cream?" Karey asks.

"That sounds delicious, regular Karey!" All of the other minis exclaim as the audience laughs.

Kitty had deactivated all of the smart bombs now.

"Alright! All of the smart bombs are deactivated!" she said as she puts away her bomb deactivation kit. "That was an easy job! Now to get the debris off of everyone!"

Then she goes over to her partners and FLOPP. She started lifting the debris off of them.

"Hrrnngg!" Kitty grunts as she lifted off the debris.

Soon the debris was lifted off everyone.

"Oh yeah! We're free!" Devon cheers.

"All thanks to regular Kitty!" Mini TUFF cheers in unison as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, guys!" Kitty said as she turns to FLOPP. "Now to kick FLOPP's ass!"

Then Meerkat turns to Escape Goat & Bumble Bee.

"Let's get her boys, Mmmmhmmm!" he said.

"Right!" Escape Goat & Bumble Bee said in unison as the audience laughs. "Let's beat her ass!"

Then all of the FLOPP members pounced at Kitty. Roz sees this.

"WATCH OUT, SIS!" she shouted at Kitty.

Kitty then turns and started to fight FLOPP. She grabs Meerkat by the throat and slams him down to the floor as she delivers a karate kick to Escape Goat's stomach.

"Oh my goodness!" Meerkat said annoyingly. "Mmmmhmmm!"

"Oh fuck!" Escape Goat said in pain. "My freaking stomach."

Meerkat then stands up and took out a club.

"Time to smash in a TUFF agent's brain!" he said. "This is gonna be fantastic!"

Then he starts swinging the club at Kitty. Kitty was ducking the blows perfectly as the stupid FLOPP leader swings.

"Ha! You missed!" Kitty said. "Now, lemme show you how it's done!"

She then throws a Super Katswell Kick to Meerkat's groin, thus making him drop his club. Then Kitty grabs Meerkat by the leg and started using him as a club and starts swinging him at Escape Goat & the bee.

"Time to play FLOPPball!" Kitty shouted as she swings and hits Escape Goat and the stupid bee.

"AHHH, SHIT!" Escape Goat shouted. "That fucking hurts!"

"Dammit!" Bumble Bee sniffs as he turns to Escape Goat. "Don't just stand there looking stupid, you stupid goat! Gore her with your horns!"

"Right!" Escape Goat said as he starts lowering his head. "Time to gore, Agent Katswell!"

Kitty then sees this coming and she slams Meerkat against Escape Goat's head repeatedly, until both Meerkat and Escape Goat starts bleeding.

"OW! I'm starting to bleed!" Meerkat bitched. "My wonderful good looks!"

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted as she continues beating the living hell out of the two FLOPP members. "God! Your voice is so fucking annoying!"

She continues beating up the FLOPP members, until they were unconscious from both combinations of the beating and blood loss. She throws the unconscious Meerkat onto the unconscious Escape Goat. Then Kitty takes out two pairs of handcuffs.

"Meerkat & Escape Goat." she started. "In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and me; Kitty Katswell-Puppy. You two are under arrest!"

Then she puts the handcuffs on their wrists as the audience applaudes for her. Kitty then turns to Bumble Bee.

"Now to get the bee!" she said.

"Ha! You think, that you can stop me!?" Bumble Bee asks smugly. "I can take you out, just like this!"

Then he tries to snap his fingers, but they didn't snap. Then he tries again and they snapped. The audience laughs at this.

"Oh yeah?" Kitty asks. "How are you gonna stop me? You're just a tiny, little stupid bumble bee."

"I'm gonna sting you!" Bumble Bee said.

"Do that and you'll die." Kitty started. "And if you sting me, I'll kill you personally with the palm of my hand!"

"Oh damn!" Bumble Bee said. "Looks like I've painted myself into a corner, didn't I?"

Then Kitty took out a jar and puts the stupid bee into it and closing the top on it tight.

"Looks more like; you're jarred!" she said as the audience laughs. "I have defeated FLOPP! Single-handedly too!"

Then her partners run up to her and started lifting her up in the air.

"KITTY! KITTY! KITTY!" they all cheered as the audience applaudes for Kitty.

Kitty laughs.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said. "Now, let's get these assholes off to jail and then go back to TUFF!"

Then the newly-reformed TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF set Kitty down and grab the three FLOPP members and took them off to the Petropolis Prison. The audience applaudes for them.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

Kitty was standing in front of all the other agents and some spectators. There was streamers and confetti falling. She also wearing a golden medal that had the words; T.U.F.F. on it. The Chief was also smiling.

"Congratulations to Agent Katswell-Puppy for defeating FLOPP all by herself!" the Chief said.

Everyone cheers & applaudes for Kitty as did the audience.

"Thanks, Chief!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"And welcome back to the force, Agent Katswell-Puppy!" the Chief said with a smile on his face as he extends his hand out to Kitty.

"It's good to be back, Chief!" Kitty said as she shakes the Chief's hand.

"I missed s-s-seeing you, K-K-K-Kitty!" Keswick started. "Now, I don't have to worry about Agent R-R-Roz beating me in one of her g-g-g-games!"

Roz turns to him.

"You just suck at games, Keswick!" she said. "You're way too easy to beat!"

"Since this is your first day back, Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief started. "I'm gonna give you a raise and the next three weeks off. With pay!"

Kitty smiles widely.

"THANKS, CHIEF!" she exclaims with a wide smile on her face as the audience laughs.

"Matter of fact." the Chief started. "I'm gonna give the entire TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF the next three weeks off with pay!"

"OH YEAH!" the entire TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Kitty then turns to Dudley.

"Oh, Dudleykins. I've got a surprise for you." she said in a sexy voice.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "Is it something to eat?"

"No." Kitty said. "You just gonna have to wait to see it at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria later on. Now, if you all please excuse me. I have something to do! I'll see you all in a couple of hours from now!"

Then she runs off and jump into the new TUFF moblie and then speeds off.

Dudley turns to Roz and shrugs his shoulders.

"What was all that about, Rozzie?" he asks.

"I think, it have something to do with her surprise, Duds." Roz said.

"Oh." Dudley said.

Mini Dudley turns to Karey.

"I'm ready for that pie now, Karey baby!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs.

Karey then smiles & laughs.

"Okay, Mini Duds." she said as she puts on an apron that said; 'The Bakemaster'. "Come on, minis. Let's go make Kitten's Lemon & Lime pie with extra whipped cream and the cherry pie!"

"YAY! WE LOVE PIES!" the minis exclaim as the audience laughs.

Then they went to the snack room to cook the pies. The Chief hops onto Keswick's head.

"Come on, Keswick. Let's go and get some pie!" he said.

"I don't want p-p-pie." started Keswick. "I want an l-l-lemon cake!"

"Well, we can always eat Agent Tiger's lemon cake." the Chief said.

"Gr-Gr-Gr-Great!" Keswick exclaims. "Let's go!"

Then they went to the snack room to eat the background poser agent's lemon cake.

Dudley then turns to Roz & Devon.

"So, girls. What do you two wanna do?" he asks.

Devon then took out a basketball.

"How about we play 3 on 3 basketball against three background posers?" she asks as the audience laughs.

"Hell yeah! That sounds like a fucking great idea, Devon!" Roz said. "I'm game!"

"I'm game too, Devon!" Dudley said. "I'm in the mood to make some background poser agents cry!"

"Perfect." Devon said as she dribbles the ball. "Let's go!"

Then the three main agents go to the TUFF gym and start the contest against three background posers.

* * *

**Hours later.**

The TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF was at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria celebrating their victory and Kitty's return to the team also. Toni then walks up to the table where the TUFF quartet and Mini TUFF was sitting at. The audience applaudes for her.

"Hey, TUFF quintet! Mini TUFF." she greeted. "How are you all?"

"We're fine, Toni!" Roz said.

Toni then looks at them.

"Hey! Where's Kitty at?" she asks.

But before anyone can reply. The door to the pizzeria opens and the sound of high heels walking was heard. The high heel walking sounds belonging to the person walks up. The person was Kitty!

"Hi, everyone!" Kitty greeted as she had the twins in their stroller. "I'm back from the hair salon and the Secret Agent Supply Store with my brand new hairstyle and new jumpsuit!"

Kitty's hair was now let down and was in curls for the most part, but she kept her fringed bangs though. Her new jumpsuit was a dark shade of Midnight green. Almost the same color as her old jumpsuit. She also was wearing black pants with brand new black high heel boots with dark midnight green stripping on top. Brand new white gloves also with the dark midnight stripping on top and a midnight green collar with her name written in black cursive and a small emerald gem which dotted the 'i' in her name.

The audience whoos, cheers, & applaudes to her new appearance.

"How do you guys like my new look?" Kitty asks.

Rhonda looks up at her.

"I love it, mommy!" she said. "It makes you look cool!"

"Yeah!" Brad said. "Mom is hot!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, son!" Dudley started. "Your mother does look hot!"

Kitty blushes.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she said as she laughs as she sits down at the table with the twins.

"I love your new look, regular me!" Mini Kitty exclaims. "It makes you look determined to fight crime!"

"Thanks, mini me!" Kitty said.

"You're looking hot, Kitty!" Devon said. "I love that dark midnight green on you. It really brings out your eyes!"

"Thanks, Devon!" Kitty said.

"I love your new collar that you have on, Kitty!" Karey started. "I especially like when the 'i' is dotted with a small emerald green gem! That's so pretty!"

"Thank you, Karey!" Kitty replies with a smile on her face.

"I love your hair, sis!" Roz said. "I bet, your head is going to be a lot cooler now, huh?"

"It will be, Rozzie!" Kitty said. "It will be!"

"Wait till Catastrophe sees you, sis!" Roz started. "She's gonna fall in love with you. Again!"

The audience whoos & laughs.

"I know, she will!" Kitty said.

"You look very hot, sexy, & pretty, regular Kitty!" the rest of Mini TUFF said in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty smiles and laughs from what the minis had said.

"Thank you, Minis!" she said as she turns to Toni. "Hey, Toni. It's been awhile!"

"It sure has, Kitty!" Toni started. "I'm glad that you're looking good & feeling well again to stop & beat up villains!"

"Thanks, Toni!" Kitty said. "I owe it all to my Dudleykins!"

Then she turns to Dudley.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "For re-firing my passion to do the job I love with confidence!"

Then she kisses him on the cheek. Dudley blushes a lot.

"You're welcome, Kit-Kat!" he said as he continues to blush.

"Ha!Ha! Daddy loves mommy! Daddy loves mommy!" Rhonda sings in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"Mom loves dad! Mom loves dad!" Brad sings in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

Kitty & Dudley turns to their twin babies.

"Of course we do." Kitty started. "That's what a mommy & daddy do!"

"Yeah!" Dudley started. "And that's what families do too!"

Then Dudley's, Rhonda's, & Brad's stomachs rumbles loudly. The audience laughs.

"Sounds like; a certain family's hungry." Toni said in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I want some pizza!"

Everyone else laughs at the table as Kitty picks up the menu.

"Okay, Toni. We're going to order." she said. "But after, I do this first!"

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of the third season of The Kitty Katswell Show!" Kitty started. "A lot have happen in this chapter too! I regain my confidence back and deactivated the bombs that FLOPP had set out. I also defeated FLOPP all by myself! I have a brand new kickin' hairstyle, jumpsuit, gloves, & high heeled boots and the TUFF quintet is back together again! Coming up next chapter. We're going to be doing shorts. That means; the shorts will be a continuation of an T.U.F.F. Puppy episode, The Kitty Katswell Show or a continuation of a previous chapter. These will happen every other chapter! So, read & review! Tune into the next chapter!"

Then she does a sexy smile & pose as the audience cheers and applaudes as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	2. TKKS-short 1: Twins' BBQDay

**_The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3_**

TKKS-Short#1 Twins' BBQday

_**Alright, people. This is the very first short of the Kitty Katswell Show. Which means; the shorts will be sort of a continuation of either; the last chapter or a random short. The shorts can be a continuation of a previous episode of T.U.F.F. Puppy or a previous chapter of the Kitty Katswell Show. The shorts will be starred by either one of the main cast; Kitty, Roz, Karey, Devon, Mini TUFF, the twins, Catastrophe, Chaos, Destruction, Rabies, Mini Team Katz, or Dudley. So, if you want a short done. Just review at the end of each chapter! So anyways, onward with the first short!**_

It was a warm Memorial Day in Petropolis. Everyone was either; out of town or in their backyards, barbequing. The kids were excited because it was almost time for school to end for the year. Let's see what our favorite family is doing, shall we?

It shows Kitty's & Dudley's house in DeLisle Park in the eastside of Petropolis.

Kitty, Rhonda, and Brad was in the kitchen. The audience applaudes for them.

Kitty was wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt. Black shorts and black Nikes with small green trim. She was preparing some meat for the barbeque she was planning and she was adding some seasoning to the meat.

Rhonda & Brad were sitting in their high chairs eating their breakfasts which consisted of; Apple O's and Golden Bones with orange juice, milk, & chocolate chip muffins.

"Mmmmm! These chocolate chip muffins are delicious, mommy!" Rhonda said as she eats one of the chocolate chip muffins.

"They sure are!" Brad said as he downs his chocolate chip muffins as the audience laughs.

"Where did you get the recipe from?" Rhonda asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"Well, sweetie. I have gotten the recipe from your grandmother." Kitty said. "The good grandmother. Not the bad one, who taught you to cuss."

The audience laughs.

"What is up with Grandma Peg anyways?" Rhonda asks.

"I dunno, Rhonda." Kitty started. "I always ask myself that everytime I see her. Anyways, eat your birthday breakfast. So, you both can have the energy to play outside today!"

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda said as she continues eating her Apple O's.

Then Dudley walks into the kitchen now, wearing black swimming trunks. The audience applaudes for him.

"Morning Kit-Kat honeycakes." he said as he kisses Kitty. "How are you today?"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"I'm doing great, Dudleykins!" she said with a smile on her face. "I am so excited about the barbeque today and the twins' birthday party too!"

Dudley then turns to the twins with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe that it's been a year since our wonderful children were born!" he said as he kisses the twins.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "And everyone's going to attend our barbeque too!"

Then she starts thinking.

"Since we're both having the birthday party and barbeque at the same time." she started. "How about we call this; 'twins' BBQday' since today is their birthday too?"

"That's a great idea, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Do you want me to start the fire for the grill?"

"Sure, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Everyone will be here soon."

"Okay!" Dudley said as he grabs the charcoal & the lighter.

Then the twins finish their breakfast.

"That was a great birthday breakfast, mom!" Rhonda said. "I sure loved it!"

"Me too!" Brad said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs.

"I'm glad that you two enjoyed it!" Kitty said as she lifted both twins from their high chairs.

"Can we swim in the pool, mom!?" Brad asks as he rips off his clothes and it exposes him wearing black training swimming trunks.

"No, Brad." she started. "You have to wait for an hour before you can go swimming in the pool."

"What!?" Brad exclaims. "Why!?"

Rhonda turns to him.

"Because, you'll get a cramp." she said. "And you don't want a cramp in your stomach, do ya?"

"No." Brad said. "Cramps are really painful!"

"Yes they are, Bradley." Kitty said. "So, that's why you must wait for a half hour to an hour before you can swim."

"Ahhh, crap!" Brad sniffs angrily as the audience laughs. "What are we suppose to do until we can go swimming!?"

"Well, you two can play outside." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Rhonda said. "That's fine with me!"

"I guess." Brad said as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty took the twins to their outdoor playpen and put them in it.

"Alright, guys." Kitty said. "I'll be out here to keep an eye on you. I need to get your birthday gifts first."

Then she walks away. Brad turns to Rhonda.

"Did you hear that, Rhonda?" he asks. "She's gonna get our birthday gifts! I wonder what they are?"

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to find out, when we open up the gifts later." Rhonda said as she sits down and started to play with her dolls. "As for now, we play 'doctor'. You'll be the patient and I'll be the doctor, who overcharges you a lot for just a simple checkup!"

The audience laughs.

"Why do I get to be the patient?" Brad asks.

"Because, I said so." Rhonda said. "And you'll do something wrong, if you played the doctor."

"Okay. Okay." Brad said. "I'll play the patient."

"Good!" Rhonda said with a smile on her face as the audience laughs.

* * *

Soon, Dudley was grilling the meat on the grill as Kitty had set out the twins' birthday gifts on the table. The aroma from the meat floats to Kitty's nose and she inhales.

"Mmmmm! That meat smells good, Dudleykins!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Mmmmm! It sure does, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I'm having a hard time trying to contain myself!"

The audience laughs as Roz, Russell, Karey, Devon, & the minis walks up carrying gifts for the twins and coolers. The audience cheers whistles, & applaudes for them. They were in their summer clothes.

"We're here for the birthday party, sis!" Roz said.

"And the barbeque too!" Mini Dudley added as he lick his lips as the audience laughs.

"And to take a dip in your pool too, regular Kitty!" Mini Karey said as she was holding her pool toy.

Kitty then turns to them.

"I'm glad that you guys can make it!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "I see that you brought the twins' gifts. Set the gifts on the table over there and then take a dip in the pool, if you want."

"Okay, Kitty!" Russell said as he rips off his clothes and exposes his black swim trunks and his six pack abs. "Last one in the pool is Zippy's future lover!"

Then he runs into the pool. The females set the birthday gifts on the table and went to dress down to their bikinis. Mini Dudley on the other hand rips off his black shirt and some black swim trunks appears on his lower half.

"I don't want to be Zippy's future lover!" he shouted. "I must get into the pool!"

Then he jumps into the pool with one of his pool toys as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe, Chaos, Destruction, & Rabies walks into the yard now carrying gifts for the twins. The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

"Kitty darlink?" Catastrophe asks. "Where are you?"

Kitty turns to her.

"Here I am, Catastrophe!" she said. "I'm glad that you guys can make it!"

"Oh, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe exclaims with a smile on her face. "Is that you with your brand new hairstyle, no?"

"Da!" Kitty said. "My head's a lot cooler now!"

"That's great, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said with a smile. "How about we both take a dip in the pool? That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Sure, Catastrophe. I would love that!" Kitty said as she rips off her clothes and shows off her black bikini top & bottoms with green trim. The audience whoos at this. "Okay. Let's get the twins and go to the pool!"

"Great!" Catastrophe said as she rips off her clothes and shows off her sexy purple bikini top & black bikini bottoms. The audience whoos at this. "This is goink to kick ass, no!?"

Then they both went to get the twins as Rabies rips off his tux and shows off his red swimming trunks.

"So, Chaos darlink." he started. "Do you want to take a dip in Kitty darlink's pool?"

"Da! Of course, Rabies darlink!" Chaos said as she takes off her clothes and shows off her blood red bikini top and black bikini bottoms. The audience whoos at this. "Oh, Rabies darlink?"

"Da, Chaos darlink?" Rabies asks.

"Since we're along friends." Chaos started. "Can you be callink me by my actual name?"

"Oh! Sure, Chaos...I mean Andrea darlink!" Rabies said as the audience laughs. "Let's go dip in the pool!"

"Oh da!" Andrea said as they both went to the pool.

**Meanwhile with the twins.**

Rhonda was in her doctor jacket.

"Okay, Mr. Puppy." she started. "I want you to open your mouth and say 'Ahhh!'"

"Okay, Dr. Katswell-Puppy." Brad said as he sticks out his tongue at her. "Ahhhh!"

Then Rhonda took out a can of blue paint with a paint brush. She paints his tongue blue. The audience laughs.

"BLEGHHH!" Brad said.

"Now, your tongue is coated blue!" Rhonda said. "Now, that'll be; $750,000,000 dollars, please!?"

She holds her hand out.

Then Kitty & Catastrophe walks up to the playpen.

"Alright, little ones." Kitty started. "Your godparents are here! And it's time to get your swimming stuff on and go to the pool now! It's been about an hour."

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda said as she takes off her doctor's jacket.

Kitty picks up Rhonda as Catastrophe picks up Brad. She notices his blue tongue.

"Bradley darlink. Why's your tongue blue?" she asks.

"We were playing doctor, Godmom Allison." Brad started. "And Rhonda painted my tongue blue."

"Oh. I see." Catastrophe said.

Rhonda turns to him.

"Oh. And that blue paint comes off with water too." she said.

"Alright!" Brad exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Let's get you to the pool, Brad darlink." Catastrophe said as she & Kitty takes the twins to get their swimming training stuff on.

* * *

**At the grill.**

Dudley had several of the grilled meat in a pan next to the grill.

"Whew! Some of the meat is grilled!" he said. "Several more pieces of the meat and I'll be done!"

Then Devon & Karey walks up in their bikinis and they were carrying a cooler of meat. The audience whoos at them in their bikinis.

"Hey, Duds." Devon said. "Can we take over the grilling duties from you?"

"Yeah!" Karey said. "I want to grill some hot dogs and make my special grilled hot dogs with my special mustard."

"Okay, girls!" Dudley said as he puts the last of the meat he was grilling into the pan. "And there! All the meat needs is 'Katswell's Down South Smokey BBQ sauce' and to be roasted for thirty minutes and it'll be ready for eating!"

Then he turns to Karey & Devon.

"Okay, girls. You may have the grill now!"

"Okay, Duds!" Karey said as she took out a pack of hot dogs.

"You can watch, if you like." Devon said as she readies up the grill.

"Okay, girls!" Dudley said. "After I put sauce on this meat and put it in the over!"

Then he goes into the kitchen to put sauce on the meat as Devon puts the season meat and hamburger onto the grill as Karey puts some hot dogs on the grill too.

**At the pool.**

Everyone was having a great time in the pool. The twins had life preservers and were swimming with Kitty & Catastrophe. Roz & Russell was just plain relaxing and talking to each other. Rabies, Elise, & Andrea was also relaxing and the minis were playing pool games.

"Ahhhh! There's nothing like laying on a floatie on a sunny day!" Mini Kitty said.

Mini Roz was drinking some sour watermelon juice while on her floaty.

"Yeah! You can say that again, sis!" she said as she took a sip of her juice. "I wish, that we can do this every day!"

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty exclaims as the audience laughs.

Rhonda was splashing her arms and Brad was doing the dogpaddle.

"That's right, babies." Kitty started. "Keep doing it. You're swimming!"

"Da!" Catastrophe said. "You darlinks are makink me a proud godmother, no?"

"Da, godmother!" Rhonda exclaims as she started kicking her legs now.

"Oh yeah!" Brad said as he continues dogpaddling.

The twins were enjoying themselves as Kitty & Catastrophe was laughing along with the twins.

"You're doink it, darlinks!" Catastrophe exclaims.

"Yeah!" Rhonda & Brad said in unison as Mini Allison floats over with her floaty.

"What's goink on, regular me?" she asks.

Catastrophe turns to her.

"Rhonda darlink and Brad darlink is swimmink, mini me!" she exclaims.

"That's great, regular me!" Mini Allison said.

The twins laugh as they splash and kick their legs.

"This is fun, mommy!" Rhonda exclaims happily.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Rhonda honey!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

Mini Dudley inhales the aroma that was coming from the grill.

"Mmmmmm! Something smells good!" he said with a wide smile on his face as he licks his lips as the audience laughs.

Mini Rabies, Russell, & Brad also inhales.

"Da! Somethink does smell good!" Mini Rabies said.

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah!" Russell said.

"Smells like," Brad said as he sniffs. "Cheeseburgers, with a tinge of burnt and hot dogs!"

"SMELLS GOOD!" Mini Dudley shouted as he jumps off his floaty and runs over to the grill where Devon & Karey was cooking. "I WANT SOME, KAREY BABY!"

The audience laughs.

Karey turns to Mini Dudley.

"Okay, Mini Duds baby!" she said as gets a burger.

Then the grill fire goes up on the burgers and hot dogs.

"Karey baby." Mini Dudley started. "The burgers & hot dogs are burning up in the fire!"

Devon downs the fire.

"Not to worry, Mini Duds." she started. "It's under control!"

Karey puts a burger into Mini Dudley's mouth and he starts eating it.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious, Karey baby!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face as the audience laughs. "I can't wait to try the hot dogs!"

"Well, it's a good thing that I have some cooked already!" Karey said as she took out a plate loaded with fifthteen hot dogs with ketchup and her special mustard. "Here you go, Mini Duds baby! Enjoy!"

"OH BOY!" Mini Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs. "Thanks, Karey baby!"

"You're welcome, Mini Duds!" Karey said as she gives him the plate. "Enjoy!"

Then Mini Dudley goes off to eat as Karey goes back to cooking.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

Brad & Rhonda had just gotten out of the pool and they were in a mini kid-sized pool as everyone else was having a good time in the regular pool. Brad looks over to the table that had the birthday gifts and smiles evilly. Rhonda notices this.

"Brad. What are you planning?" she asks as the audience laughs. "It's something to do with the birthday presents, right?"

"Oh yeah, Rhonda!" Brad said as he stood up in the pool. "I'm gonna go and see what I got!"

Then he gets out of the pool and went over to the table with the birthday presents. Rhonda rolls her eyes & sighs.

"Oh, Bradley." she sighs as she stands up and follows him.

The twins walk over to the table. Brad looks up at one of the presents and sees a tag hanging off of it.

"Rhonda, you can read." Brad started. "What does that tag say?"

Rhonda looks up at the tag and reads it.

"It says; _'To Rhonda. From Auntie Roz.'_" Rhonda said.

"Oh! That's your birthday gift!" Brad said as he gets up on the chair and started looking through the presents. "Now, where's mine's! Come on, Rhonda!"

"No!" Rhonda said. "I'm not gonna get in trouble, just because you can't wait till the birthday cake is served!"

"Fine then!" Brad sniffs childishly as the audience laughs. "I have to look through these presents myself!"

Then he starts looking through the presents as Rhonda returns to the kiddie pool.

Meanwhile, Kitty was having a good time in the pool with everyone else.

"Well, I got to check on the food!" she said as she started to stand up.

"I hope, it's ready." Russell said. "Because, I'm starving!"

"Well, you did work yourself up an appetite from playing 'Taking the top off of Rozzie', Russell darlink." Destruction started. "A game, that Andrea darlink had a great time winnink."

The audience whoos at this as Chaos smiles widely.

"Da!" she said. "And Rabies darlink also tried his version of the game, except he called it; 'Take the tops & bottoms off of the two sexy wives darlinks'. And he succeeded for the most part."

"That's what you think, Andrea darlink!" Rabies said as he swings Chaos' blood red bikini top, black bikini bottoms and Catastrophe's black bikini bottoms. "I got them both off of you, Andrea darlink! You gotta wake up pretty early in the late mornink to fool this particular dog!"

The audience laughs at this.

"So, I'm layink in the pool naked, yes?" Chaos asks.

"Da!" Rabies said with a smile on his face.

Chaos then smiles sexually as she turns to Roz.

"Oh Rozzie darlink." she started in a sexy tone.

Roz turns to her as did Russell.

"Yes, Andrea?" she asks.

"You wanna make out with me, beink naked in the pool, no?" Chaos asks sexually as the audience whoos.

"Go ahead, Rozzie." Russell started. "This is gonna be so fucking hot!"

"Okay, Andrea!" Roz started. "Let's do this!"

"Da!" Chaos exclaims sexually as she grabs Roz and gives her a deep passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Chaos said.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Roz said.

"Oh yeah! Now this is hot!" Russell said as he starts to record the action on his phone.

Then a beach ball hits Chaos & Roz, thus stopping their kissing each other.

"Hey! Who threw this fuckink beach ball!?" Chaos asks angrily.

"Oops. Sorry, regular me." Mini Andrea said. "Mini sister. Mini Rozzie darlink. & Mini Elise darlink accidently let the ball get away. Can we have it back, no?"

Chaos then smiles.

"Alright, mini me darlink." she said. "You can have it back!"

Then she tosses the ball back to her mini. Mini Andrea holds the beach ball up in the air.

"Alright! I've got the fuckink ball back!" she shouted. "Now, we can continue playink pool ball!"

"YAY!" the other mini cats cheered happily as the audience laughs.

Then they go back to playing as Chaos and Roz goes back to making out. The audience whoos at this.

"Alright guys." Kitty said as she steps out of the pool and she dried herself off. "I bet the food is ready now!"

Then she started to walk to the house, when she suddenly stops and looks at the table with the twins' birthday gifts and see Brad opening one of the gifts.

"BRADLEY JAY PUPPY!" she shouted, getting everyone else's attention.

Brad drops the opened gift he had.

"Uh, hi mommy." he said as he smiles nervously at Kitty. "Is it time to open up the gifts now?"

"No, Brad. It's not." Kitty said angrily. "But since, you're eager to see what you got for your birthday. You can open that gift you got in your hand."

"Thanks, mom." Brad said with a smile on his face as the audience awws. "You're the best."

"But you're not gonna watch Dinosaur Plane for a week." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

"Awww! C'mon, mom!" Brad complained. "Why do you have to play me like that?"

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**Later.**

The sun was starting to set now. Kitty had one of the tables set up for the birthday party and dinner.

"Alright. Everything's set up for the dinner!" she said as she sets the flat brownie cake on the table. "Now, to get everyone over here!"

Then she picks up a bullhorn and turns it on.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! COME & GET IT!" she shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Then everyone jumps out of the pool and run over to the table.

"Oh boy!" Rabies exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "RIBS!"

Then he turns to Catastrophe, Chaos, & Destruction and grabs them.

"I FUCKINK LOVE RIBS, DARLINKS!" he shouted happily as he shook them.

"We know, Rabies darlink!" the three Russian cats said as the audience laughs. "We know!"

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat. When are we gonna have the twins' birthday cake?" he asks.

Kitty lights up the candle on the cake. Mini Karey turns to Dudley.

"Looks like; any second now, Regular Duds!" she said.

Then Kitty went over to the playpen and picked up the twins.

"Alright, babies. It's time for your birthday cake now." she said.

"What kind of cake is it, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"It's a chocolate cake, Rhonda sweetie." Kitty said.

"Oh boy! I just love chocolate!" Rhonda exclaims as the audience laughs.

"I LOVE CAKE! PERIOD!" Brad exclaims as the audience laughs.

Kitty sets the twins down in their high chairs as she puts on their small birthday hats. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to them. Kitty then brings the cake over to the twins.

"Alright, babies." she started. "It's time to blow out the candles!"

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Can I do it, mom!?" Brad asks loudly as he jumps up & down in his high chair and the audience laughs. "Please!? Can I!? Oh come on!"

"I wouldn't advise that, mommy." Rhonda started. "He'll probably blow his spit on it, just like he did back in December when Peri maded piping hot chicken noodle soup for us."

"Point taken, Rhonda." Kitty said as Brad's ears go down. "Let's blow out the candles together."

"Okay, mommy!" Rhonda started. "On the count of three, we do it!"

"Okay!" Kitty said. "One."

"Two." Rhonda said.

"THREE!" they both exclaim in unison.

Then they blow out the candles. Everyone at the table applaudes.

"Alright. With that done." Dudley started. "LET'S HAVE SOME CAKE!"

"DA!" Rabies exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "AND THEN WE CAN HAVE SOME OF THOSE DELICIOUS RIBS, BURGERS, & HOT DOGS TOO, NO!?"

Then Kitty started serving the twins' cake as Roz, Devon, Catastrophe & Destruction starts serving out the food.

Pretty soon. Everyone was eating their food.

"Oh fuck! Your ribs are delicious, Devon!" Russell said as he takes a bite from a rib. "And this barbeque sauce is off the freaking hook!"

Devon & Kitty smiles.

"Thanks, Russell!" they both said in unison as the audience laughs.

Roz takes a bite from her burger.

"Mmmmmm! This burger is so fucking good!" she said. "It's just the way I like it! A tinge of burn, melted cheese, loaded 'Katswell's Down South Smokey BBQ sauce', loaded with bacon between two buttery buns!"

"YEAH!" the mini cats exclaims in unison as the audience laughs as they eat the burgers & hot dogs. "And these hot dogs are so damn delicious! We love the mustard that Karey maded and the ketchup too!"

Karey smiles.

"Thanks, minis!"

"I am lovink these fuckink hot dogs too, Karey darlink!" Destruction said with a smile on her face as she strokes a finger on Karey's face. "Eatink these are puttink me in the mood."

The audience whoos at this.

"I'm glad, Destruction!" Karey said.

Rhonda finishes her dinner & dessert.

"I'm ready for the presents now!" she exclaims as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty said as she finishes eating her ribs. "Time for the twins to see their presents now!"

Everyone then applaudes as Dudley brings the cart of gifts over to the twins.

"Here are your gifts, kids!" Dudley said with a smile on his face and he gives both Rhonda & Brad their gifts. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"OH BOY!" both twins exclaims happily as the audience laughs.

Then they started opening up their gifts. Kitty takes out her small digital camera and starts taking pictures of them opening up their gifts.

Pretty soon, the twins have opened up almost all of their gifts except two. The last two were from Kitty & Dudley.

"Oh my god! The twins are about to open up the gifts that we brought, Dudleykins!" Kitty exclaims in an excited voice as the audience laughs. "I can't wait to see their expressions when they see their gifts!"

"I can't wait either, Kit-Kat!" Dudley smiled. "They're gonna be in for a surprise!"

Then Rhonda & Brad open up the gifts to see a doll of Kristie Katson and Murdering Marvin action figure the rare version.

"WOW! THE RARE VARIETY OF KRISTIE KATSON DOLL WITH THE BLACK HAIR & GOLD DRESS AND MURDERING MARVIN WITH BLOOD AND WORKING TOY GUN!" they both exclaim as the audience laughs. "THE EXTREMELY RARE VERSIONS! How did you get this!?"

"Well, babies." Kitty started. "Your father & I wanted the exact same thing as you when we were your age, but our moms didn't have enough money to buy the Kristie Katson doll and Murdering Marvin action figure."

"And they were extremely rare, as they would make these every seven years or so for some stupid reason." Dudley started. "And many crazy people would try and get these for their kids."

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Those toys are very rare collectible items and they very priceless. So, I want you both to take care of them."

"Okay, mommy!" both twins exclaim in unison as the audience laughs. "We will!"

"That's great!" Kitty said as Brad starts yawning. "Looks like, it's time for some twins to go to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed, mom!" Brad said quickly as he started yawning again.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Dudleykins. You get Brad and I'll get Rhonda." she said.

"Right, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he picks up Brad from his high chair. "Alright, Brad. It's time for bed."

"Alright, dad." Brad said.

"We've had a long day." Rhonda said as she yawns.

"I know." Kitty started. "I bet, you're tired. Say goodnight to everyone, sweetie."

"Okay, mommy." Rhonda said as she turns to everyone else. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, Rhonda! Goodnight, Brad." everyone else said. "We sure have a great time! Sweet dreams and happy birthday!"

Then Kitty & Dudley took the twins to their room and into their cribs.

**Soon.**

Kitty & Dudley returns to the others.

"Ahhhhh! The twins must've been really tired!" Kitty started. "They fell asleep as soon as they put their heads on their pillows."

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "And now, we adults can party all night, if we wanted too!"

"Let's party!" Mini Dudley shouted as he slaps Karey's ass hard as the audience whoos & laughs at this.

"DA!" Rabies exclaims as starts rubbing Catastrophe's & Chaos' pussies now. "That's right, darlinks. Enjoy it!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Da, Rabies darlink!" both Katz twins said sexually as the audience whoos at this. "We are fuckink lovink this!"

Then Destruction pounces onto both Karey & Mini Dudley now.

"Mmmmmm! Let's fuck, no!?" she asks in a sexy tone as the audience laughs & whoos.

"HELL YEAH!" Mini Dudley exclaims as the audience laughs.

"But let's do this back at my apartment, Destruction!" Karey said as she turns her head to the rest of Mini TUFF. "C'mon, guys. Let's go back to my apartment now!"

"Okay, Karey!" the Minis said as they turned to Kitty & Dudley. "We had a great day, Regular Kitty & Regular Dudley!"

"Thanks, minis!" Kitty said. "See you guys later!"

Then the minis, Karey & Destruction leave for the Cat Walk Apartments. Roz, Russell, & Devon walks up to Kitty & Dudley with their coolers.

"We had a great time today, sis!" Roz said. "That was the best damn barbeque that I've ever been too!"

"Hell yeah!" Russell said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs. "I especially enjoyed eating those ribs, burgers, & hot dogs! They had that special 'zing' added to them!"

"Hell yeah!" Devon exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "I sure enjoyed myself!"

"That's great, you three!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "We should do this again sometime, you know?"

"Yeah!" Roz replies.

"Oh yeah!" Russell said as he looks at his watch. "Ooop! It's time for us to leave now, Rozzie! I need to get up early in the morning!"

"Okay, Russell dear." Roz said. "Goodnight, sis! Goodnight, Duds! See you two later."

"I'm gonna go too!" Devon said. "I'm really fucking tired! It's been a long day!"

Then she picks up her cooler.

"See ya!" Devon said.

"See you, Devon!" Dudley called out to her.

Then Devon leaves.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Okay, Dudleykins. Let's start cleaning things up!" she said as she picks up a paper plate.

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he starts to pick up the whole table and throws it in the trash bin.

The audience laughs at his stupidity as Kitty watches him throw away the table.

"Why did you throw away the table?" she asks.

"Well, that's one way of clearing the table, isn't it Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks stupidly.

"Whatever." Kitty said. "Just help me with these glasses and cleaning the grill too, please?"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he saluted her.

Then they both cleaned up everything.

Pretty soon, everything was cleaned up.

"Well, everything is cleaned up!" Kitty said. "The leftover food is in the fridge, chilling for the night!"

"Rabies, Catastrophe, & Chaos are finishing up fucking with each other." Dudley said as the audience laughs. "Literally!"

Then Catastrophe, Chaos, & Rabies along with their minis walk up to them.

"We sure had a wonderful time today, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said with a wide smile on her face.

"Da! We sure did!" Chaos started. "There was plenty of fuckink barbeque and other food! We had a great time swimmink in your pool!"

"And we had a great time fuckink in your pool and your backyard, Katswell darlink!" Rabies started as the audience laughs. "And the food was so motherfuckink delicious too!"

"DA!" Mini team Katz exclaim in unison as the audience laughs.

"Thanks, guys!" Kitty said as she smiles.

"We really enjoyed the twin darlink's birthday party!" Catastrophe said. "I am hopink, we will see the twins again soon, no?"

Dudley laughs.

"Don't worry, Catastrophe." he started. "You will!"

Catastrophe turns to Chaos & Rabies.

"Alright, darlinks." she started. "Let's go home now. That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Da!" both Chaos & Rabies said in unison as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Goodnight, Kitty darlink." she said as she gives Kitty a passionate kiss. "See you later, no?"

"Da!" Kitty said.

"See ya, Rabies brother!" Dudley said. "See ya, Chaos!"

"Goodnight, Agent Puppy darlink!" Chaos said.

"See you, Dudley brother!" Rabies said.

Then the three Russian villains and their minis leave as the audience applaudes for them. Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Ready for bed, Dudleykins?" she asks.

Dudley yawns.

"I sure am, Kit-Kat!" he said sleepily.

"Great! Now, let's get to bed!" Kitty said.

Then the couple goes inside the house for the night.

* * *

**In bed.**

Kitty & Dudley was relaxing in their bed.

"Whew! That was quite a day, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he wraps an arm around her.

"It sure was, Duds baby!" Kitty said. "It was a delicious and fun Memorial Day ever! Are you ready to end the chapter now?"

"I sure am, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she turns to the camera. "I hope, you all enjoyed the very first Kitty Katswell Show short. The twins enjoyed their birthday and their gifts! They learned how to swim! We had a really delicious barbeque and we had a lot of fun! Tune into the next chapter! It's gonna be as good!"

Then she & Dudley do a frozen headshot pose as the audience applaudes and the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.

**_(A/N: And if you want to see Kitty's new look go to my Deviantart account under Chappellelazlo.)_**


	3. Lucky Thirteen

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

Lucky Thirteen

_**Alright. This chapter idea & script was given to me by DarkMadgeDragon. Dudley feels like things are going to come up his way and he goes about things feeling totally lucky, but then he starts getting threatening letters from some unknown group and it makes him paranoid. Who is this unknown group? Will Kitty be able to stop them? Find out in this coming chapter! Like always; relax, read, & review!**_

It was a partly cloudy morning in Petropolis. The wind was blowing slightly from the North and birds were singing. The citizens of Petropolis were getting ready for another day at work or school as the highways were getting full & crowded. Anyways, enough of that. Let's see what the Katswell-Puppy family is doing, shall we?

It shows Kitty's & Dudley's house in DeLisle Park in the Eastern side of Petropolis.

It shows Kitty & Dudley still asleep in their bed. Kitty's alarm clock goes off with its smooth 70's jazz music. Kitty reaches for the clock and turns it off. She then sits up as well as Dudley.

The audience whoos, whistles, & applaudes for the two main stars.

Kitty stretches as she turns to Dudley.

"Good morning, Dudleykins." she said. "How are you this morning?"

"I feel fine, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face. "I have a feeling that things are going to come up my way!"

"That's great, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said as she smiles at him and swings her feet off the bed and puts on her black slippers.

"I also think that today's gonna be my lucky day too!" Dudley said as he sits up in the bed. "What's for breakfast, Kit-Kat?"

"Well, Peri's gonna make breakfast today, Duds baby." Kitty said. "Speaking of which, she'll be here anytime now. Let's go to the twins' room and get the twins."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then they both went to the twins' room to see their twin babies.

**Meanwhile with the twins.**

The twins were awake now and were playing with their blocks and toys.

The audience applaudes for them.

Brad turns to Rhonda.

"Hello, Mrs." he started. "And welcome to Brad Puppy's Insurance Company and I'm Brad Puppy! How can I help you save money on car insurance today?"

"Car Insurance?" Rhonda asks suspiciously. "I thought, this was the supermarket? And I thought, we were playing supermarket!? Not 'Car Insurance Brad'."

"It's Brad Puppy's Insurance Company, Rhonda!" Brad corrected snootily as he rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.

"Whatever!" Rhonda sniffs as Kitty & Dudley walks in.

"Morning babies!" Kitty greeted with a smile on her face as she stands over the twins' crib.

"How are my kids today?" Dudley asks as he also stands over the crib. "Good. I hope?"

Rhonda & Brad both look at them and smile.

"We're doing great!" Rhonda started. "Except Brad won't play, what I want to play!"

"What!?" Brad asks. "You wanted to play Car Insurance Company! And we're playing it!"

"No, Bradley!" Rhonda started. "I've wanted to play Supermarket, but you came up with the stupid idea to play Car Insurance Company!"

"Okay, enough fighting you two." Kitty said as she picks up both twins. "It's almost time for you two to have breakfast!"

"Oh boy! BREAKFAST!" Brad shouted loudly as the audience laughs. "Golden Bones cereal, here I come!"

Kitty laughs.

"You sure love those Golden Bones cereal, don't you Brad?" she asks.

"I SURE DO, MOM!" Brad shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

**In the kitchen.**

The family was about to have breakfast. Kitty had given the twins their favorite cereals; Apple O's & Golden Bones along with some milk, juice and a blackberry muffin and now she was cooking Dudley's breakfast which consists mainly of; ham, bacon, sausage both link and patty, The Katswell breakfast sandwich, orange juice and a bottle of Toilet Cola.

Dudley was sitting on the living room couch watching TV. Commercials were on.

"I hope to see a food commercial!" he started. "That would be so fucking awesome! And I'm also starving!"

His stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

Then Kitty walks in with a tray.

"Alright, Dudleykins. Here's your breakfast!" she said as she sets the tray right in front of Dudley.

"OH BOY!" Dudley shouted loudly as he started to drool and the audience laughs. "These are my favorite breakfast foods too along with orange juice and a bottle of Toilet Cola too! Thank you, Kit-Kat! Thank you!"

Kitty blushes as she laughs a bit.

"You're welcome, Dudleykins." she said. "I hope, you enjoy it all!"

Then she goes back to the kitchen to get her own breakfast as well as check on the twins. Dudley starts chowing down on his breakfast.

"Mmmmm! Delicious!" he said inbetween bites. "Seems like, Kit-Kat is doing excellent in her cooking skills!"

He soon finishes up his breakfast as Kitty walks in with her breakfast.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPP!" Dudley said as he belches loudly as the audience laughs.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks as she sits down in her recliner.

"I sure did, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a wide smile on his face.

"That's great!" Kitty said as she reclines in her chair. "Can you get the newspaper for me, please? I'm about to eat."

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

He gets off the couch and goes outside to get the newspaper. He gets on all fours and grabs the newspaper with his teeth. Something falls from the newspaper. He notices it.

"Something fell out of the newspaper." Dudley said as he looks the item that fell.

It was a $100 dollar bill.

"A $100 dollar bill!" Dudley exclaims loudly. "This really must be my lucky day!"

He grabs the $100 dollar bill and picks up the newspaper with his teeth. Then he goes back inside the house on all fours like a real dog. He walks over to Kitty with the newspaper in his mouth and wags his tail. Kitty looks at him.

"Good boy, Duds." Kitty said as she took the newspaper from his mouth.

"I found this $100 dollar bill outside too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he shows Kitty the $100 dollar bill.

"That's great, Dudleykins!" Kitty said. "Seems like; it is your lucky day!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!"

Then he runs up to the door and answers it. Standing there was Peri. The audience applaudes for her.

"Sorry I'm late." she said. "There was a pileup on highway 69. It couldn't be helped."

Dudley snickers.

"69!" he laughs a bit as the audience laughs at his immaturity.

"That's okay, Peri." Kitty said. "It can happen to anyone. Anyways, I already maded breakfast for everyone."

"So, that means that I need to wash the dishes." Peri said as she went over and took Dudley's tray.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Is the twins in the kitchen too?" Peri asks.

"Yeah." Kitty replies. "They're still eating their breakfasts."

"Okay, Kitty!" Peri said as she goes into the kitchen. "I'll wash these dishes and tend to them!"

Kitty finishes up her breakfast and let her legs down on the recliner.

"Okay, Duds baby. It's time for us to get ready for work now." she said.

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then they both went to their bathroom to get ready for work.

**In the bathroom.**

Dudley had turned on the shower and he took off his dirty black shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket.

"Now, to get clean for today!" he said as Kitty walks in. "Hey, Kit-Kat. Want to take a really hot shower with me? So, that way we both can get cleaned at the same time."

"Sure, Duds baby!" Kitty said as she started to take off her nightgown and exposes her sexy naked body to Dudley.

The audience whoos at her sexy body.

"Let's do this!" Kitty exclaims.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims.

Then they both get into the shower and started scrubbing each other with soap.

Kitty scrubs Dudley with soap as Dudley scrubs Kitty with soap. He scrubs Kitty's large sexy breasts with the soap, making her purr sexually.

"Mmmmmm! Purrrrrr!" Kitty purrs.

"Sounds like, you really enjoy that, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he continues scrubbing her breasts.

"Mmmmmm! I sure do, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said as she scrubs Dudley's crotch with the soap. "Lemme return the favor!"

She scrubs Dudley's crotch some more.

"Ahhhhhhh! Yeah!" Dudley said as he throws his head back in pleasure. "This feels so fucking good, Kit-Kat!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Good!" Kitty said as she continues to rub at his crotch. "I bet a certain someone is gonna get hard!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Maybe!" Dudley shouted loudly as he starts to feel a certain feeling in his groin. "Not maybe. Probably!"

Then Dudley looks down and sees that he had an erection. Kitty also sees this and starts to smile sexually.

"Mmmmmm! I like what I see!" she said in a sexy tone. "Does my Duds baby love his groin being rubbed by me?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said with a smile on his face. "I want to fuck you right now, Kit-Kat! GET INTO POSITION!"

"Okay, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said as she lies on her back and spreads her legs wide open. "I'm ready!"

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted his catchphrase as he inserts his erected member into Kitty's pussy and starts thrusting into her hard & fast. "Ahhhhhh! It's so tight & wet!"

"Ahhhhh! It's so big & hard!" Kitty exclaims erotically as her husband pounds into her.

"It's been awhile, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he thrusts into her harder & faster.

"Yes it has, Duds baby!" Kitty said. "It's been almost a year too!"

Dudley continues to pounds Kitty as the hot shower water falls down on them, which made it really easier for Dudley to pound his member into Kitty's pussy.

"Ahhhhhh! This feels so fucking good!" Kitty exclaims sexually.

"Ahhhhhh! It sure does, Kit-Kat babycakes!" Dudley said as he continues to pound into her. "I really missed this shit!"

Kitty then wraps her legs around Dudley's waist and starts going in rhythm along with him.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Fuck!" Kitty moans sexually & erotically. "This feels so motherfuckin' good! My pussy was just begging for this fuckin' extra large dog dick!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Shit!" Dudley said as he thrusts and pounds into her hard and fast. "It feels so fucking good to pounding into this pussy's pussy again!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually as she laughs and continues to keep pace with Dudley's rhythm. "That was pretty funny! You're so hot & handsome, Duds baby!"

"Ahhhhhh! Thank you, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "You're so hot, sexy,& beautiful!"

Dudley keeps pounding into Kitty harder & faster now. Kitty sticks her tongue out in ecstasy.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Yes!" she exclaims sexually.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I think, I'm gonna cum, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Me too, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty exclaims sexually as she squeezes her legs around Dudley's waist tighter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" Dudley shouted as he pounds into Kitty at quick lightning speed now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! GRRRRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his seed deep into Kitty's womb filling it to the brim.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers as she releases her juices onto Dudley's cock. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh Dudley that was so fucking wonderful! I love you!"

Then she kisses him.

"I love you too, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he kisses her back. "MWAH!"

"Oh, Duds baby!" Kitty said as she laughs and smiles at him. "This is the perfect way to get the blood pumping through our bodies!"

"Hell yeah, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "My heart is pumping!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "What a way to start off our day! Now, let's continue our shower, shall we?"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "Let's!"

Then he helps Kitty up and she picks up the soap and the couple continues their morning shower.

**Soon.**

Kitty and Dudley were getting ready for work now. Well, Kitty was anyways. Dudley was sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite TV shows. Peri was cleaning and the twins were playing in their playpen nearby. Anyways, it shows the TV now.

* * *

The show was called; 'What's Happenin' in the Petro'. It shows Wolf Spitzer talking to Frida Fuentes & Amethyst Fuentes; the owners of Frida's La Comida and Mayor Teddy Bear.

"So, Mayor Teddy." Spitzer started. "Tell us more about the first annual Taste of Petropolis."

"Well, this suggestion was given to me by Ms. Fuentes." Mayor Teddy started. "And since, there are plenty of restaurants in Petropolis who are money makers and create great food, we are having this event!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst said. "This is gonna be a great event!"

"That's great!" Spitzer said. "How did you get the idea to come up with this event?"

"From our suggestion box from our place!" Frida said as she takes out a red suggestion box.

"The suggestion was suggested by Dudley Puppy." Amethyst said. "One of our favorite paying patrons!"

"Thanks to him." Mayor Teddy started. "We are having this event, which hopefully will become a annual thing!"

Then he takes a loud bite from spicy chicken burrito as the audience laughs.

"Now, that's great!" Spitzer said. "The taste of Petropolis happening next Friday to Sunday at DeLisle Memorial Park starting 10 o'clock in the morning!"

* * *

It shows Dudley again. He jumps off of the couch.

"KITTY! KITTY! KITTY!" he shouted.

Kitty walks in carrying her jacket as the twins look at him.

"What's wrong, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Rhonda asks.

"You know that show; 'What's Happenin' in the Petro'?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah? What about it?" Kitty asks.

"They just said my name!" Dudley started. "And the mayor is also going to do my suggestion!"

"You mean the taste of Petropolis?" Rhonda asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"That's great, daddy!" Rhonda exclaims happily.

"I'm so proud of you, Dudleykins!" Kitty started. "This really must be your lucky day!"

Then she puts on her jacket.

"Okay. It's time for work now, Dudleykins!"

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he turns off the TV.

Peri walks up with Dudley's lunch.

"Here's your lunch, Mr. Puppy." she started as she gives Dudley his lunch bag. "Today, I've maded your favorite lunch. Ten meat lovers' pizzas with a six pack of the brand new Toilet Cola!"

"Thanks, Peri!" Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face. "This is gonna be a great day!"

Then he & Kitty leave the house and jumped into the new TUFF moblie. Kitty starts up the car and they both speed off for the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

Everyone was doing their own thing. They were either working out in the gym. In the snack room eating. Playing games in the game room or was dancing to some disco music in the newly added Gab & Grab room. Anyways, it shows Dudley sitting at his cubical. He was on playing games on his computer, since there was a slight downturn in crime.

Roz turns to Dudley.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for her.

"Hey, Duds!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great today, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face. "Things are going my way today!"

"How so?" Roz asks.

Then Dudley turns to her and starts explaining about what had happened so far.

"That's really nice, Duds!" Roz said with a smile on her face.

"Yes it is!" Dudley exclaims. "Too bad, the Chief scheduled a meeting today. Fucking Chief! He always ruining my buzz!"

"You can't win them all, Duds." Roz said.

Then the Chief rolls up on his portable monitor on wheels to the two field agents.

"Agents Roz & Puppy. I hope that you two didn't forget the important meeting, that I'm gonna hold in five minutes did you?" the Chief asks. "It's pretty important!"

"No, we didn't forget." Roz replies in a bored tone. "What the hell is this meeting about this time?"

"This meeting is about; whether I should have you all paint my house or should I hire professionals." the Chief started. "I heard that the professionals do a fucking great job, but are expensive. If I let you guys paint it, then it will be cheap labor and I don't have to pay any of you for it!"

"I didn't read this in the TUFF rulebook." Dudley started. "But isn't having us paint your house for cheap labor and not on the clock against the rules?"

"Shut it, Agent Puppy! Don't be questioning my authority and policies!" the Chief shouted as the audience laughs. "I don't question you on why you don't wear any underwear!"

Then Julie's voice was heard on the PA.

"_Herbert Dumbrowski. The lawyer for the meter maid that you threaten is here to see you as well as the meter maid and her co-workers and the lawyer's co-workers are also here, because you treat them to some burgers and also your ugly tiny car is being towed as well, because you didn't pay for the towing company's dinner two weeks ago and they're threatening to bring their lawyers over here to beat you up._" she said.

The audience laughs as the Chief rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Ahhh, dammit!" he sniffs angrily as the audience laughs. "Not again! I have to hide!"

Then he turns to Dudley & Roz.

"You two didn't see me!"

He puts on a sombrero and a false mustache and he jets out of there. The audience laughs.

"Well, looks like that meeting's cancelled!" Roz laughs.

"Oh, boy!" Dudley exclaims. "I am loving this day!"

Then Kitty & Karey both walk up to them in their gym workout clothes and Karey was carrying a basketball. The audience whistles, cheers, & applaudes for Karey.

"What's up, sis?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Karey said. "What are you two doing?"

Roz turns to Kitty and Karey.

"Well, that stupid meeting that the stupid Chief had set up has been cancelled!" she exclaims with a smile on her face. "Matter of fact, he ran the hell out of here in a cheap disguise!"

"Lemme guess." Kitty started. "The meter maids union. Their lawyers. The towing company and their lawyers are after the Chief again, because he promised to treat them to burgers and he didn't pay for the dinner that he for the towing company again."

The audience laughs as Roz nods.

"Yeah."

"What a fucking loser!" Karey sniffs. "He's always setting up something and can't be able to go through with it."

"Since that Chief's not here." Kitty started. "Let's all go to lunch now!"

"Yeah!" Karey started. "Let's go to 'Roscoe's Rib Rack on Rolando'!"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Karey." Roz started. "I brought my lunch.

"Me too, Karey!" Dudley said.

Karey turns to Kitty.

"How about you, Kitty?" she asks. "Do you want to go to 'Roscoe's Rib Rack on Rolando' with me, since Devon and the minis are on assignment?"

"Sure, Karey!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "I love ribs!"

"Okay, Kitty." Karey started. "Let's go!"

"Okay, Karey!" Kitty said as she turns to Dudley. "I'll see you later, Dudleykins!"

Then she and Karey leave. Dudley thinks about something as he turns to Roz.

"Hey, Rozzie. What are they chances of you giving me a BJ in the break room, while we have lunch?" he asks as the audience whoos at this.

"Chances are 50 percent, Duds." Roz started. "Chances me of giving you a FJ is also 50 percent."

The audience whoos and laughs.

"So, that's a 50/50 chance then!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Roz said as she stands up. "Even though, I'm engaged to Russell. We're still friends with benefits, Duds!"

"Oh yeah." Dudley said as he stands up and turns to Roz. "I didn't forget that, Rozzie. Let's go to the break room!"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Okay, Duds." Roz said in a sexy tone. "I need to get my lunch first, though."

"Okay, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

Then they both went to the break room to have their lunch and the lunchtime sexual acts.

**In the break room.**

Dudley & Roz was in there by themselves. They both sat down on the couch and Dudley started taking out the lunch that Peri had maded for him and Roz took off her dark blue high heeled boots now.

"Ahhhhh! That feels better!" Roz said as she rubs her sexy little peds. "It feels so good to be out of those high heel boots! Time to relax them now!"

"Oh boy!" Dudley exclaims as he starts to eat his lunch.

Roz then puts her small feet onto Dudley's groin and starts massaging it. Dudley throws his head back in pleasure as he eats his lunch.

"Oh man! This feels so good, Rozzie!" he said.

"If you like that." Roz started in a sexy tone. "Then you're really gonna love this!"

Then she strokes his groin faster & harder now.

"C'mon. Get all big & hard for me, Duds!"

Then Dudley's erected member comes out of him. Roz smiles sexually at this.

"There we go!" Roz said in a sexy tone. "There's the erected dick that we Katswells love so much! Mmmmmmmm!"

"Thank you, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he sighs happily. "I am loving the fucking hell out of this!"

"Great!" Roz said. "Now sit back and enjoy this!"

So Dudley sits back and enjoys the treatment to his member as the sexy redheaded cat keeps stroking it. Then she puts her tongue and licks the tip a little bit. Roz smiles and then she puts her whole mouth onto the head and starts sucking it as she continues to stroke his member with her sexy peds.

"Oh yeah, Rozzie!" Dudley whispers as he takes a bite from his sandwich.

" _Sí amor_!" Roz said as she continues to stroke Dudley's cock and suck on it. "Mmmmmm!"

She goes even faster as her tail goes to Dudley's balls. Her tail starts massaging Dudley's balls.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley mutters softly.

"_Sí_." Roz mutters sexually. "_Amor, Duds bebé!_"

Then her tail starts tugging on Dudley's balls harder & faster now as she strokes Dudley's member and sucking on the head harder & faster too. Dudley throws his head back in pleasure and he starts to moan louder too.

"Ahhhhhh, Rozzie!" he said. "This feels so fucking good! I think, I'm gonna explode any minute now!"

"_Bueno, El Sr. Dudley Puppy!_" Roz said in a erotic Spanish accent.

She goes at quick lightning speed now. Dudley moans louder.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I think, I'm gonna cum, Rozzie!" he said as he had reached his orgasm.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Roz said as she does the three things at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his seed deep into Rozzie's throat.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Roz said as she swallows the seed.

"AHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as he finishes cumming. "Damn! That felt so fucking good!"

Roz finishes swallowing Dudley's seed and she takes her mouth off of his member.

"Mmmmmmm! That was definitely _bueno_, Duds!" she said as she licks her lips. "Did you enjoy the FJ/BJ?"

"I sure did, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims with a wide smile on his face. "We should really do that again, sometime!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Now I want you to cum the rest of your seed all over my sexy small peds now, Duds! And that's an order!"

"Your wish is my command, sexy master Rozzie!" Dudley said as he grabs hold of his member and starts stroking it at a quick pace, making it re-erect.

"Mmmmm! _Sí_!" Roz said in a sexy tone. "I want that hot cum all over my sexy peds, Duds baby!"

Dudley strokes harder & faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" he said.

Roz then grabs Dudley's cock with a toe and starts tugging on it hard and fast. Dudley throws his head back in pleasure as he strokes his member.

"Come on, Duds baby!" she said in a sexy Spanish accent and tone. "Gimme that hot cum! I need it so fucking much!"

"Ahhhhhh! I'm trying, sexy master Rozzie!" Dudley said as he strokes harder & faster.

"Mmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually. "C'mon Duds. I know, that you can do it! Cum, Duds, cum! Cum, Duds, cum!"

Dudley strokes his member at quick lighting speed as Roz tugs on it at it also in quick lightning speed. Dudley had reached his breaking point now.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA EXPLODE NOW, SEXY MASTER ROZZIE!" Dudley exclaims loudly as his cock started to throb in pleasure now.

"Mmmmm! _BUENO_!" Rozzie said as she lets go of his throbbing member and puts her peds in front of it. "Release your hot goo, Duds baby!"

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers loudly as he releases the rest of his cum all over Roz's small sexy peds.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! So hot!" Roz exclaims in a erotic tone. "And gooey too!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as he finishes cumming. "Oh man! That felt so fucking good, Rozzie!"

"It sure does, Duds!" Roz said. "Time to lick it up!"

Then she starts licking up Dudley's seed off of her sexy peds.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" Roz said in a sexy tone.

"That's right, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Lick it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmm! Okay, Duds baby!" Roz said as she continues licking up the cum.

Soon all of Dudley's cum was licked up.

"Mmmmm! Yummy!" Roz said as she licks her lips. "That was very _bueno_, Duds baby!"

"Yes it was, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "This is definitely my lucky day! We should do this more often, Rozzie!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Maybe we should get Kitty into the act too next time!"

"Smart idea, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims with a smile on his face. "Matter of fact. We should do this every day!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! That's completely fine with me, Duds baby!" Roz said. "Now, let's continue having our lunch, shall we?"

"Hell yeah!" Dudley exclaims as he grabs his sandwich. "Let's eat!"

Then Dudley continues eating his lunch as Roz takes out her lunch from her small dark blue lunch cooler lunch box which consisted of; Two large tuna subs with extra Miracle Whip. Two large roast chicken, turkey, & ham club subs with bacon, mustard, lettuce, tomato, oregano, American cheese and Miracle Whip. A large bag of Homey's Amazing Barbeque Chips, Gummy Cats, Sour watermelon Jello, and five cans of Sour Blackcherry Homey Holla. Then the two friends with benefits eat their lunch as they watched one of their favorite shows.

"Oh boy! Stanford & Son!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs and the Stanford & Son theme plays.

"One of my favorite shows!" Roz exclaims as she eats. "This is gonna kick ass!"

Then they watched the show together.

* * *

**Later.**

Dudley was back at his cubical and on his computer goofing off, which wasn't anything new.

"Ahhhhh! This has been the perfect day!" Dudley exclaims as he types on his computer. "Everything has went my way today!"

Then he gets an e-mail.

"I've got an e-mail!" Dudley exclaims. "I love getting e-mails! I wonder, whose it from!?"

He clicks on the e-mail and the message opens. Dudley then starts reading it.

"_'Dear Dudley Puppy. You are my favorite male dog in the whole Petropolis! I have seen you at the park, getting yourself a ton of hot dogs with extra chili and cheese! You are so hot, that you make me all horny! I love you so much! I also want to have your child soooooo much! Signed a loving admirer!' _Okay. Looks like, I have an admirer!" Dudley said.

Then he gets another e-mail.

"Another e-mail!" Dudley said. "I wonder, what this one say?"

He clicks on it and it opens.

"_'Dear Dudley Puppy. I want your seed so fucking bad! I am sitting in your favorite booth at your favorite bar; Thugz! It feels so good to be sitting in your spot! Signed your loving admirer!'_ Now, that's something. I guess." Dudley said.

Then his phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello, this is Dudley Puppy." Dudley said.

Then a feminine voice was heard.

"_Oh, Dudley Puppy. I love you so much!_" said the feminine voice erotically. "_I just want to kiss you and suck you off!"_

"Okay?" Dudley said. "Who is this?"

"_It's someone that you know._" said the feminine voice erotically. "_God! I am so hot & wet! I think, I'll finger myself off to your voice! AHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMM! OH DUDLEY! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Dudley quickly hangs up his phone as Kitty, Roz, & Karey turns to him.

"Who was that on the phone, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz started. "Did I hear someone moaning sexually on the phone too? Or am I hearing things?"

"That was a wrong number, girls." Dudley said. "Someone was playing a prank. You know those phone pranks?"

"Oh yeah." Karey started as the audience laughs. "I hate the hell out of those!"

Then Dudley turns back to his computer.

"Well, time to go on to my Headpage account!" he said as he goes onto his Headpage account.

Then he receives a message.

"I've got a message!" Dudley said as he clicks it open and starts reading it. "'_Dudley Puppy. You have ruined my life! I try to give you presents, candy, cash, and porkchop dinners with applesauce and pumpkin pie! Steak dinners with baked potatoes and St. DeLisle wine, but you didn't even notice! I have spent my entire life savings on your ass! Now, I'm unemployed because of you and to sooth my anger. I'm gonna have to kill you now! So, you better watch your back!' _Uh, wow?"

Then he quickly deletes the message and he gets photo sent to him.

"A photo?" Dudley asks. "I wonder, what is it?"

He clicks on the photo and sees a plushie version of him inbetween a pair of big, beautiful breasts.

"Uh, okay?" Dudley said as he deletes the photo and started to think. "I am starting to get creeped out by this admirer!"

He logs off of his Headpage account and he gets a video, which plays by itself and it shows another pair of female breasts stroking another Dudley plushie.

"Mmmmmm! Oh yeah, Dudley!" said the mysterious female as she continues to stroke the Dudley plushie on her breasts. "That's right, Dudley. Rub up against my sexy tits!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers loudly as he turns off his computer.

Kitty, Karey, & Roz turns to him as did everyone else.

"Are you okay, Duds?" Karey asks.

"I'm just fine, Karey!" Dudley said as he was sweating. "Yeah!"

"I think, that you need to take a break in the break room." Roz said as she helps him up from his chair.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "I need a break! I need to relax! Yeah!"

Then he goes to the break room. Kitty turns to Roz and Karey.

"Do you two think, there's something up with Dudley?" she asks.

"What do you mean, Kitty?" Karey asks.

"I mean, he's acting weird." Kitty started. "Weirder than normal."

The audience laughs at this.

"I dunno, sis." Roz said. "I dunno."

**In the break room.**

Dudley lays down on the couch and looks up at the ceiling.

"I must be losing it!" he said. "All of this work is getting to me! There's no crazy people after me! There's no crazy people!"

Then he puts his head on the pillow.

"Maybe a little nap will put me at ease." he said as he yawns. "Yeah. A nap!"

Then Dudley starts walking on all fours and then lies down on the couch and falls asleep.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

Dudley wakes up and stretches.

"Ah, yeah! I feel better!" he said. "That nap was exactly what I needed to forget about those so-called stalkers!"

Then he gets a text on his phone. Dudley nervously picks up his phone and looks at it. There was a ton of text messages from the mysterious people.

"How did these people get my text address!?" he asks as the phone starts to ring. "Oh god! Now, my phone is ringing!"

Dudley answers it.

"H-H-Hello?" he asks nervously.

"Mmmmmm! Hi, Dudley baby! It's been a few hours since I heard from you." said the mysterious feminine voice. "How you been? I've been so lonely."

"Uh, yeah." Dudley said.

"I bet, you were dreaming of me weren't you?" said the female on the phone.

"No." Dudley said. "I-I haven't! Really!"

"Yes you were!" said the female. "Anyways, baby. I sent you some more photos to your e-mail. I think, you're gonna really love them & junk!"

"Pardon me." Dudley started. "I need to uh,...get a root canal! Yeah!"

"Like, okay!" the female said sexually. "I'll be hearing from you later."

Then Dudley hangs up and he opens up the door to the break room and sees photos of him; playing with the twins. Taking a shower. Playing poker with his friends. Getting a hot dog from JJ's. Having lunch with Kitty, Peri, & the twins, and getting high with Kitty & Roz.

"AHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he quickly rips up the photos. "How did they get photos of me doing all those things!?"

Then a brick comes through the window and hits him in the back of the head. The audience laughs at this. He looks down and sees the brick, which had a note on it.

"A note?" Dudley asks as he takes the note off of the brick and tosses the brick away, which hits a background poser agent who was walking by. The audience laughs at this.

He opens up the note and starts reading it.

"_'Beware, Dudley Puppy. I am watching your every move!' _Uh, wow?" Dudley said as he starts looking around his surroundings crazily. "I'm not safe! I'm out in the fucking open! I MUST HIDE!"

Then he takes out a disguise which was a black trench coat and hat. He puts it on along with some dark sunglasses.

"There! Now, those crazy stalkers won't see me!" Dudley said. "Now, to get back to work!"

Then he goes back to his cubical casually.

**Back at the cubicals.**

Kitty, Roz, & Karey were working hard on their computers as Dudley sneaks up to his cubical. The three cats stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"Dudley. Is that you?" they asked.

Dudley turns to them and shushes them loudly as the audience laughs.

"SHHHHHH! Be quiet!" he started. "They're probably listening to us right now!"

"Who's they?" Karey asks.

"The people who's been sending me threatening and creepy stalker-like e-mails, creepy text messages, phone calls for sexual favors, and photos of me alone!" Dudley started. "It's been happening to me all day long! My day all of a sudden, becoming unlucky! I can't be here right now!"

Then he runs off screaming his head off.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"That's why Duds is acting weird, sis!" she started. "Someone's been threatening him with e-mails and messages!"

"And calling him too!" Karey said.

"We must find out, who's doing this to poor Dudleykins!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face.

"Yeah!" Roz started. "We must track down those phone calls, e-mails, and text messages! That way we can find out, who's sending them!"

"Yeah! Then we can go to that location, where those fucks are sending them and kick their asses!" Karey said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she stands up. "Now to get Dudley's phone from him and then we can start!"

"Actually. Karey & I can start tracking by going onto Duds' e-mail account." Roz started.

"Great idea, sis!" Kitty said. "You two go do that, while I get my Dudley's phone from him!"

Then she went to goes to find Dudley as Roz & Karey jumps onto Dudley's computer and goes to his e-mail account, which there was a lot of e-mails from the creepy stalkers.

"Ah! There's a whole lot of e-mails from those stalkers!" Karey said.

"Great!" Roz started. "Let's look through them all and find out who sent them!"

Then they started looking through the e-mails.

**A little later.**

Kitty, Roz, and Karey was tracking the text messages, e-mails, messages on Dudley's Headpage account, and phone calls. Roz turns to Karey & Kitty with a wide smile on her face.

"I did it!" she exclaims. "I know the location where these threatening and creepy stalker calls and messages are coming from!"

"Really, Rozzie?" Karey asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"Where are they coming from, sis!?" Kitty asks.

"They're coming from; DeLisle Lake Condos." Roz said. "In the Northeast section of the city, where the almost rich people lives at."

"Ha! We got their asses now!" Karey exclaims.

"Oh yeah!" Kitty said. "Now it's time to go there and start taking numbers!"

"And kicking ass too!" Roz added as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" Karey shouted loudly. "NO ONE FUCKS AROUND WITH OUR DUDS!"

"YEAH!" the Katswell twins exclaims in unison as the audience laughs. "WE'RE GONNA GET THEM!"

Then they took out their guns and ran over to the tube which leads to the TUFF garage. They get into the tube and it sucked them down to the garage. They all jumped into Kitty's dark green Corvette and speeds out of the garage for DeLisle Lake Condos.

* * *

**At DeLisle Lake Condos.**

It shows a fancy condo that had three cars parked in front of it. One car was a purple Porsche and the second car was a red hot Porsche car and the third car was a black limo which took up three parking slots. Anyways, it shows inside the condo now. There was three figures sitting on a couch. The three figures were two yellow dogs and a orangish tiger-like cat.

It shows one of the yellow dogs. This yellow dog had blonde hair, which was in a ponytail. Bluish-greenish eyes, black ears. She also had a nice figure and she was wearing a orange shirt, purple jeans and black closed toed high heeled pumps.

"I just sent Dudley another photo of his plushie against my sexy breasts!" she said. "I hope, he responds to that and junk!"

"Hell, Daisy." started the second yellow dog, who a tad looks like Brand Harrington from the show; 'Brandy & Mr. Whiskers' except she was a tad taller she had black hair and she was wearing a purple shirt. Black skirt and darker purple boots. "I'm hoping, he'll send me another message and then I can sent him another picture of my sexy ass!"

Then Daisy turns to the orangish tiger-like cat.

"What do you think about that, Judith?" she asks. "Should me and Becky do that that shit?"

The cat was of course; Money Bags but Becky or even Daisy didn't know this yet.

"Yes. Go ahead and do that!" Money Bags started. "Keep on going! My evil plan is going perfectly!"

Then she turns her head.

"Jeeves! Bring in the wine!" she shouted.

"Right madame!" Jeeves said as he brings in a bottle of DeLisle Sparkling Wine and three glasses. He sets the glasses onto the table and opens up the champagne bottle and starts pouring the champagne.

Money Bags grabs her glass.

"Ah! Here's to make Dudley Puppy going crazy and insane!" she said as she was about to take a sip.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Daisy started. "Did you say; 'Here's to make Dudley Puppy going crazy & insane'?"

"Yeah. I said that." Money Bags said. "You see, between the both of you and your obsession with him will drive him insane and crazy. The more you do it, the more his wife will get pissed and she will ultimately divorce him!"

"Oh." Becky mutters. "I don't want that to happen."

"I don't want that to happen, either." Daisy said.

"Annnnnd..." Money Bags continues. "If that happens, then you two can have him!"

Then she whispers to herself.

"Then you both can drive him insane and paranoid. Then he'll get fired from TUFF and he'll have to leave town and go to a pound or a crazy house! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Both Becky & Daisy gasped in unison as the audience laughs.

"Really, Judith!?" they both asked in unison with hopefulness in their voices. "We can have them!?"

"Yeah!" Money Bags said with a smile.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Daisy & Becky screeches loudly in glee as the audience laughs. "Dudley's gonna be ours! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then Daisy takes out her phone and pulls up her shirt.

"Time to send Dudley another photo of my sexy breasts!" she exclaims as she takes the photo. "And then, I'm gonna call him again!"

"Nice!" Becky said as she takes out her phone and dials Dudley's number. "I'm gonna take a photo of my sexy ass and send it to his Headpage account!"

Money Bags then laughs evilly as Daisy turns to her.

"What's so funny, Judith?" she asks as she cocks her head sideways as the audience laughs at this stupid action she did.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, _Rose_." Money Bag said as she got Daisy's name wrong as the audience laughs.

"It's Daisy." Daisy corrected.

"Whatever." Money Bags said as she gets on her phone and started sending Dudley threatening messages.

**At the three TUFF cats.**

Karey was tracking Becky's and Daisy's calls as Roz was tracking Money Bags' calls & texts.

"We're getting the calls again, sis!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Karey said. "I'm getting two of the calls too!"

"That's great, girls!" Kitty said. "Soon, we're going to be there soon!"

Then they soon pulled into DeLisle Lake Condos and jumped out of the new TUFF moblie. Kitty sees Money Bags' limo.

"That's Money Bags' limo!" she exclaims. "Money Bags must be up to this!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I wonder, which one of these condos is she in?"

Then the three cats see Jeeves walking out with a empty bottle and throwing it in the trash. Then he walks back into the condo.

"There goes Jeeves." Karey said. "He went into the condo house over there!"

"That's great!" Roz started. "And wherever Jeeves is; Money Bags is!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she takes out her blaster & gun. "Let's go get her ass!"

"YEAH!" Roz & Karey said in unison. "LET'S GET HER!"

Then they ran to the condo and kick down the down. The three cats jumped in and aimed their guns at Daisy, Becky, Money Bags, & Jeeves.

"FREEZE!" Kitty shouted.

"YEAH!" Roz shouted. "If anyone moves, they're gonna get shot!"

Then Jeeves moves his arm. Roz sees this.

"You moved, _Belvedere_!" she shouted as the audience laughs at her getting Jeeves' name wrong. "Time to get shot!"

Then she shoots him in the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH! My shoulder!" Jeeves cried as he turns to Money Bags. "Excuse me, madame. I must go to the hospital to get treated. Good luck on defeating these TUFF agents for me."

Then he leaves to go to the hospital.

The three TUFF cats look at Daisy, Becky, & Money Bags.

"Money Bags. You're working along with Daisy & Becky!?" Kitty asks astounded.

"Yeah. That's right, Katswell." Money Bags started snootily. "I am!"

Roz & Karey looks at Daisy & Becky.

"Who the hell are they?" they both asked.

"Them?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"They are Dudley's ex squeezes." Kitty replies. "They were totally in love & obsessed with him."

"And that's the reason I'm teaming up with them!" Money Bags started. "So, I can use their obsession for that mutt and drive him insane and paranoid with our text messages, e-mails, photos and phone calls. Then he goes completely insane and quit TUFF & leave town! Then afterwards; he'll get thrown into a pound or the crazy house!"

"So, it was you three sending Duds those messages, photos, and phone calls!?" Karey asks.

"Yep! It sure was, cat." Becky said.

"Well, you three are about to go down!" Kitty started as she does a fighting stance. "No one fucks around with my Dudleykins, except me!"

"And me!" Roz added.

"AND ME!" Karey concluded as the audience laughs.

Daisy & Becky laughs.

"Yeah right." they both laughed. "We can fuck around with our Dudley, if we want! And once all three of us defeat you three, we're gonna be Dudley's girls again!"

"And I'll be able to take over the city and buy everything in sight with you four gone!" Money Bags started as she does a fighting pose. "It's time to kick your asses!"

"LET'S DO THIS, GIRLS!" Kitty shouted.

"GET THOSE BITCHES, BITCHES!" Money Bags shouted.

Then she, Daisy, & Becky attacks the TUFF cats and started to fight them.

Kitty throws several brutal Katswell Punches into Becky's face as Becky tries to throw punches and kicks at Kitty but was failing at this. Roz was beating up Daisy real good with her judo kicks and punches as Daisy swings her fists in a windmill style and Karey was fighting Money Bags with her patented Kitten Punches and kicks.

"OW! MY FACE!" Becky bitches.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted as she kicks her hard in the stomach.

Roz grabs Daisy in a Full Nelson and starts pounding her relentlessly into her head and face.

"Ow! That hurts!" Daisy complains.

"SHUT UP!" Roz shouted as she continues beating her.

Money Bags throws a karate kick into Karey, knocking her off her feet.

"HA!" Money Bags shouted. "How do you like that!?"

"I don't!" Karey sniffs as she stands up. "How would you like this!?"

Then she throws a Queen Cat punch into Money Bags' face, hitting her square in the nose.

Becky then recovers and shoves Kitty into a table, breaking it. Daisy turns to her.

"Bitch. That was my fucking table!" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry, geez." Becky said as she rolls her eyes. "It's just a table. Big fucking deal! Calm down. It's not like, it's a person's life or anything."

Before Daisy can say reply to that. Roz kicks her in the back, thus knocking her down to the floor.

"You have more to worry about, besides a crappy table!" Roz said as Daisy delivers some punches into Roz's face.

"FUCK YOU, HO'!" Daisy shouted as she punches.

Karey then stands back up and tosses a chair at Money Bags, which the chair hits her right in the face.

"Ha! How do you like me now, Money Bitch!?" Karey asks as she smiles at the now bleeding rich cat.

Money Bags wipes the blood off of her nose and she growls angrily.

"I hate it!" she shouted. "You maded me bleed all over my brand new expensive dress! Now, I'm gonna kill you!"

Then she takes out a spiked club and pounces towards Karey. She starts swinging it at her.

"Oh shit!" Karey exclaims as she ducks the blows from Money Bags.

Becky throws a punch into Kitty's face and a karate kicks her off of her feet.

"That's for stealing my Dudley!" she shouted.

Kitty then let out her claws.

"He's mine's!" she shouted. "Why would he want a ugly looking bitch anyways!"

"I dunno." Becky said snootily. "You ask me."

The audience oohs in suspense from what Becky had said to Kitty.

"That's it!" Kitty said. "IT'S SLASHING TIME!"

Then she starts punching and slashing Becky now.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" Becky cries as Kitty slashes her.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty hollers.

Roz throws a Brutal Katswell Punch into Daisy's nose breaking it.

"MY NOSE!" Daisy cried in pain. "My beautiful wonderful nose! How am I suppose to whoo Dudley with my sexiness, if my nose is broken!?"

Roz then throws a judo kick into her stomach, making her lose her breath temporarily.

"Ooof!" Daisy cried. "Alright! Alright! I give! I give!"

Roz then clothesline her down to the floor and took out a pair of handcuffs.

"You maded the perfect decision, girly." she started. "In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. You are under arrest for disturbing the peace. Stalking a TUFF agent and for teaming up with Money Bags!"

"Money Bags?" Daisy asks. "You mean; I was teaming up with Money Bags. The dog hating villain, that's one of the main criminals in the city?"

Roz nods.

"Yeah." she replies.

Daisy puts her head down and sighs in defeat as Roz stands her up.

"Maybe some time in the Intensive Care Cell in jail will clear your head." Roz said.

Money Bags keeps swinging the club at Karey and Karey keeps ducking.

"Hold still!" Money Bags sniffs. "I'm trying to hit you!"

"Nope!" Karey said. "I'm too fast for you!"

Then Money Bags sees an opportunity to hit Karey with the spiked club she had.

"Here's my chance!" she thought to herself. "It's time to make a hole into Agent Kitten's head!"

She then swings the club right at Karey, but fortunately Karey grabs the part of the club that didn't have any spikes on it and starts tugging on it. Money Bags starts growling.

"Hey! Let go of my $500,000,000,000 dollar club!" she shouted. "I've paid so much money on that!"

"I don't care!" Karey said as she took the club away from her and tossed it into the trash can. "It's time to beat that rich ass!"

Then she grabs Money Bags by the neck and lifts her into the air. She then slams her down into the floor. Then she jumps on her really hard.

"TAKE THIS, BITCH!" Karey shouted as she jumps.

"OOF!" Money Bags cries out in pain.

Karey keeps jumping into her and then picks her up and throws several more Brutal Queens cat punches into her face, knocking out several teeth and breaking her nose, making her nose bleed.

"MY NOSE!" Money Bags bitches.

Karey ignores her as she continues pelting her with punches, until Money Bags was literally on her knees, bleeding & coughing.

"Do you give up, Money Bags!?" Karey asks angrily.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Money Bags said weakly as she coughs up a tooth. "I do, Agent Kitten. I do!"

"Good!" Karey said as she took out a pair of handcuffs. "Money Bags. Your ass is going to jail!"

Money Bags sighs in defeat.

"He was almost gone!" she coughed. "I almost had that fucking mutt gone! He was just about to go to the pound! I'll never get rid of Agent Puppy!"

"That's right, rich bitch cat!" Karey started. "Agent Puppy is gonna stay with us for years to come!"

Money Bags sighs heavily in defeat.

Kitty was continuing her fight against Becky. Becky gave Kitty a awful karate kick to the head, but Kitty grabs her by the leg and flips her over her shoulder.

"HIYA!" Kitty shouted.

Becky lands hard on her back.

"AHHHHHH! MY BACK!" she hollers in pain.

Kitty grabs her wrists and held them almost twisting them.

"AHHHHHH! STOP!" Becky hollers loudly in pain. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE!"

"Good!" Kitty said as she took out some handcuffs and put them on her wrists. "Becky. You're under arrest for disturbing the peace and sending stalker-like messages & photos to my husband."

Becky sighs in defeat.

Roz walks up with Daisy as Karey walks up with Money Bags.

"I've got my woman, sis!" Roz said.

"So do I!" Karey said.

"That's good, girls!" Kitty started. "We're gonna take Becky & Daisy to the Intensive Care Cell at the prison as we take Money Bags to the regular part of the jail."

"Can I go to the Intensive Care Cell too?" Money Bags asks wearily. "I'm really bleeding here."

Kitty groans and rolls her eyes.

"Fine, Money Bags!" she started. "God! What a fucking whiner!"

The audience laughs & applaudes for the TUFF cats as they leave Daisy's condo with Becky, Daisy, & Money Bags. They get into the new TUFF moblie and speeds off for the Petropolis Prison.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ sometime later.**

Kitty, Roz, & Karey walks to their cubical and sees Dudley still in his earlier disguise.

"Crazy people are out to get me!" he hollers loudly as the audience laughs.

Kitty puts a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her.

"Dudleykins. I have some great news for you!" she said with a smile on her face.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks as he had a insane look in his eyes. "Is it about that crazy people who's sending me sexy killer messages, photos and takes pictures of me while I'm asleep!?"

"Yes it does." Kitty started. "We caught and beat up the people who was sending all of those to you."

"Who the hell were they!?" Dudley asks. "Was it the Chameleon!? Was it Jack!? Was it the Weasel!?"

"No. No. No. It wasn't, Duds." Roz started. "They were Money Bags. Becky & Daisy."

"Money Bags, Becky, & Daisy?" Dudley repeated. "They were sending me all of those things?"

"Yeah." Karey said.

"But why?" Dudley asks. "What did I do to them?"

"Well, Daisy & Becky are still obsessed with you." Kitty started. "And Money Bags still hates you and she wanted to use Daisy's & Becky's obsession with you to drive you so crazy & insane, that you leave town and check into a pound or a mental institution."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I get it now! That means, that I can relax and take off this stupid disguise then!"

Then he takes off the black trench coat, hat & dark sunglasses.

"Now, I'm a free man!" Dudley shouted.

Then a group of meter maids, tow truck drivers, & their lawyers walks up to the quartet.

"Have any of you seen a Herbert Dumbrowski?" asked a meter maid.

"Yeah. We have an important _meeting_ with him!" said a tow truck driver as he pounds a clenched fist into his left hand as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Dudley said as he pointed towards the Chief's office. "He's in his office; wearing a sombrero & a false mustache and trying to get a train to Mexico to get away from you guys."

"Thanks, dog!" said a lawyer. "This beating's gonna go great along with a tons of summons!"

The audience laughs as they go to the Chief's office.

"By the way." Dudley called out to them. "He's using the alias; Herberto!"

The maids, tow truck drivers & lawyers thanks Dudley as they went into the Chief's office.

"OH NO!" the Chief hollers. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But his calls for help went unnoticed as one of the meter maids closed the office door behind her.

The quartet starts laughing their asses off as the Chief hollers in pain. The audience laughs at this.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Serves the fucking asshole flea right!" Kitty laughs.

"Yeah!" Karey laughs. "I hope he learns something! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"But I doubt he will!" Roz laughs. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Dudley then looks at the clock.

"It's almost time for the end of the day, girls!" he started. "Let's punch out for the day!"

"Yeah, let's!" Karey said.

"Then we can go celebrate at Frida's too!" Kitty said.

"Oh boy!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "I just love Frida's food!"

"ME TOO!" Dudley exclaims loudly & happily as the audience laughs.

"Alright guys." Kitty started. "Let's go!"

Then the TUFF quartet went to punch out for the day.

* * *

**Much later.**

Kitty & Dudley was in their bed. Kitty was eating leftover taco salad as Dudley was eating his leftover giant stuffed burrito.

"This has been quite a day for me!" Dudley said as he eats his giant stuffed burrito.

"It sure has, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she took a sip of her lemon ice tea. "I bet it was pretty trying for you."

"Yes it has, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Yes it has. And now those two bitches; Daisy & Becky are is jail, getting the help they really need."

"Yeah!" Kitty replies. "For their sake."

Then she finishes up her salad & lemon ice tea.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA! That was delicious!" Kitty said as she burps loudly as the audience laughs.

She then turns to Dudley with a amorous look on her face.

"So, Dudleykins." she started in a sexy voice as she walks her fingers down Dudley's hip. "The twins are in their crib asleep. It's all quiet on the streets and it's almost midnight. Do you wanna 'release your day's stress' into me?"

The audience whoos at this as Dudley smiles widely.

"Hell yeah, Kit-Kat!" he exclaims loudly.

"Mmmmmmm! Okay, baby." Kitty said sexually as she rubs towards his groin. "But first, we need to end the chapter now."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Can I do it, since this chapter was all about me?"

"Mmmmmmm! Sure, Big Duds baby!" Kitty said sexually.

"Alright then!" Dudley said.

Then he turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, which starred mostly me." Dudley started. "A whole lot happened in this chapter! Money Bags tried to use Daisy's & Becky's obsession with me to her evil bidding. The Chief is in trouble with the meter maid union, the tow truck drivers and their unions and their lawyers again, and lucky things happened to me all things considering. Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then he & Kitty did a pose and the Kitty Katswell Show audience applaudes. They both quickly layed back down and Kitty turns off the bedside lamp to start the sex. The Kitty Katswell Show audience whoos & applaudes to this as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	4. TKKS-short 2: The Taste of Petropolis

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

TKKS-Short#2 Taste of Petropolis

_**Alright, it's time for another Kitty Katswell Show short now! Since, no one didn't come up with an idea for this short. This is gonna be another original idea of mines. In this short; Kitty, Dudley, Roz, Catastrophe, Chaos, Rabies & the twins go to the first annual Taste of Petropolis. What will happen here besides all of the popular Petropolis restaurants showing off their tasty tidbits? Just sit back, relax and find out! Also sit back, relax, & review!**_

It was a cool summer morning in Petropolis. Some of the citizens were going to work. Kids were off of school for the summer and some of them were sitting in their parents' living room watching whatever shit Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network have on their networks these days. Enough of what they were doing. Let's see our favorite family is up to shall we?

It cuts to the Katswell-Puppy house in DeLisle Park on the Eastside of Petropolis now.

It shows Kitty, Dudley, & the twins in the kitchen having their family breakfast.

The audience woos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for them.

Kitty was wearing a red basketball jersey. Black jean shorts. White socks with red trim and black Nikes with red laces and small white trim.

Her hair was in a ponytail.

"This sure is a delicious breakfast, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he ate his breakfast which consisted of; plenty of bacon, sausage, ham, the Katswell Breakfast sandwich, pancakes, toast with meat marmalade, and hash browns.

Kitty blushes and smiles.

"Thank you, Dudleykins baby!" she said.

The twins were enjoying their breakfast also. Rhonda was having her favorite cereal; Apple O's, bacon, orange slices, orange juice, milk, & a blackberry muffin. Brad was having his favorite cereal Golden Bones. Also along with bacon, orange slices, orange juice, milk, chocolate chip muffins, & some ham with meat marmalade.

"I am loving this breakfast, mommy!" Rhonda said. "I really love this blackberry muffin!"

"Yeah!" Brad said as he eats his bacon & chocolate chip muffins. "I love these chocolate chip muffins, mom! They're really delicious!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, babies!" Kitty said as she starts eating her breakfast which consisted of; bacon, scrambled eggs, the Katswell Breakfast sandwich, toast with lemon & lime marmalade and orange juice. "I bet you all are excited about today!"

"What's happening today, mom?" Brad asks. "I hope, we're not going to the doctor. I don't want to go the doctor, mommy! They're gonna poke me with needles that hurt! Please don't let them poke me with needles, mommy!"

Kitty rolls her eyes as she smiles as the audience laughs.

"You don't have to worry about going to the doctor, Bradley." she started. "Today, we all are going to the first annual Taste of Petropolis today!"

"Oh, yeah." Rhonda started. "Daddy's food festival starts today!"

"Who will be going with us, mom?" Brad asks.

Kitty turns to him.

"Your aunt, Rozzie. Your godmothers. Your godfather and their minis." she said.

"Okay!" Brad said as he finishes off his cereal.

"At least, we get to enjoy it as a family!" Rhonda said. "And it's a good thing that you have the day off today, mommy and daddy! Then you both wouldn't be able to participate in this special event!"

"Well actually, Rhonda. They would've enjoyed it tomorrow." Brad started snootily as the audience laughs. "And Sunday too."

"Shut up, Brad." Rhonda sniffs as she rolls her eyes and finishes her bacon & Apple O's as the audience laughs.

"I am so pumped for the Taste of Petropolis, Kit-Kat babycakes!" Dudley said as he downs his hash browns.

"I know you are, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said as she takes a sip from her orange juice. "I'm really excited too!"

"So, what time does it open, mom?" Brad asks. "Is it open now!?"

"No." Kitty started. "It's gonna open at 10, but we're gonna wait until the afternoon to go."

"What!?" Brad asks astounded. "Why, mom?"

"Because, Bradley." Kitty started. "This will give us time for your godparents & aunt to do what they have to do this morning. And also us too."

"Oh." Brad said. "Okay, mom."

"And waiting until afternoon is also a good thing too!" Kitty said. "That means, there's should be a less of a line to wait in!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he finishes up his breakfast. "I hate standing in lines, Kit-Kat!"

"Me too!" Brad started. "Standing in lines suck!"

Then he starts thinking.

"Unless it's for good things like food & drinks!" he rambles on as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty picks up the twins from their high chairs.

"Alright. Looks like the both of you are done with your breakfasts!" she said. "Now, it's time for you to play in your playpen."

"Are we gonna watch TV too, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"Of course we are, Rhonda." Kitty said. "I need to check on the weather."

"Alright, then." Rhonda said as Kitty sets them into the playpen. She turns to Brad. "Okay, Brad. How about we play; Taco Gong dog? You'll be the dog of course, and I'll be the mean ole executive who thinks that you're not profitable to anyone anymore."

"I just love Taco Gong, Rhonda!" Brad exclaims with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs. "_Si_!"

"Good. Good." Rhonda said.

Dudley walks up to the couch. He was finishing off what was left of his breakfast as Kitty grabs the remote and turns the tv to the weather.

"I hope the weather is gonna be absolutely perfect, Kit-Kat!" he said as he sits down on the couch. "I don't want it to rain on our festival!"

"I don't want that either, Dudleykins baby." Kitty said. "That would fucking suck!"

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

It then shows Wolf Spitzer on tv.

* * *

"And then I had to pay for my private sex session with her." he said as he straightens out his papers. "Now, here's Phil Williams with his accurate weather forecast. How's it looking today, Phil?"

It then shows a black rottweiler in a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. He was also wearing black business pants and black shoes. He was standing in front of a map of Petropolis and a sun cutout was on it.

"HOT & SUNNY AS HELL!" Phil shouted.

"Thank you, Phil!" Spitzer said. "Up next. Rats that doesn't eat cheese!? Is it a myth? According to one local citizen, it's not and she's got the rat here with a ton of cheese. Live demonstration and maybe my new female co-anchor's sexy legs, up next!"

* * *

"Great! It's gonna be sunny & hot today, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said with a smile on his face.

"That's great!" Kitty said as she took out two small hats. "This will give the chance for the twins to wear their brand new hats that I brought for them!"

Dudley looks at the hats in her hand.

"That's nice, Kit-Kat!" he started. "That's gonna keep their little heads cool!"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty started. "And I'm gonna bring extra diapers and stuff like that just in case!"

"Smart planning, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he turns the tv. "So, do you want to watch Maury?"

"No." Kitty started. "That show fucking sucks ass!"

The audience laughs & applaudes at this for three minutes.

"I'll just work on my laptop, thank you." Kitty said as she took out her laptop and turns it on.

"Okay then, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty starts working on her laptop as Dudley watches the bullshit show; Maury.

**Later.**

Kitty was fast asleep in her recliner as Dudley was fast asleep on the couch. The twins were also taking a nap in their playpen too. They were all sleeping peacefully, when the doorbell rings.

They all wake up.

"Doorbell, mommy." Rhonda said as she was wiping the sleep from out of her eyes.

"Thank you, Rhonda." Kitty said as she puts her legs down on the recliner.

She went over to the door and opens it. There standing outside was Catastrophe, Chaos, Rabies and their minis.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

Catastrophe was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, black jean shorts, and white socks with purple trim and black Nikes with dark purple laces with white trim. Her hair was in a ponytail. Chaos was wearing a blood red t-shirt, black jean shorts, white socks with blood red trim and black Nikes with blood red laces and white trim. Rabies was wearing a blue t-shirt and their minis were wearing the same thing as their regulars.

"Hello there, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said with a smile on her face. "You are doink good, no?"

"I sure am, Catastrophe!" Kitty said. "Come on in!"

"Okayith!" Chaos said as she turns to Rabies and Mini Team Katz. "Come on, darlinks! Let's go inside. That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

Then they all walk inside.

"Hey, Dudley brother!" Rabies greeted. "Are you excited for the Taste of Petropolis today, yes!?"

"Yeah, Rabies man!" Dudley said as he looks at Mini Team Katz. "I see that your minis are here too. I bet they're excited too!"

"Da! We sure are, Regular Agent Puppy darlink!" Mini Allison said.

"Da!" Mini Andrea started. "I am goink to be eatink a whole hell of a lot of free food!"

"Hell da!" Mini Rabies said as he licks his lips and the audience laughs.

"That's good!" Dudley said.

Chaos then looks around.

"Hey, Katswell darlink? Where's Rozzie darlink at?" she asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"She's coming, Chaos." she said. "Don't you worry about that!"

Catastrophe went over to the twins' playpen.

"Hello there, godchildren." she said with a smile on her face. "Are you two doink good, no?"

"We sure are, godmother Allison!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah!" Brad said.

"That's good, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"Da!" the twins shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty walks up to the playpen.

"Catastrophe. Can you help me get the twins ready?" she asks.

"Da! Of course, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said as she picks up Brad from the playpen.

"Okay!" Kitty said as she picks up Rhonda from the playpen. "Alright, twins. We're getting you ready for the Taste of Petropolis now!"

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Brad exclaims in glee as the audience laughs. "Finally!"

Then Kitty & Catastrophe takes the twins to their room to get ready as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Chaos shouted as she went to answer the door.

She answers the door and standing outside was Roz, Mini Roz, & Mini Kitty. The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

Roz was wearing a dark blue t-shirt along with a black vest. She also had on a black mini skirt along with white socks with red trim and black Nikes with red laces and white trim. She also had on a black hat, which was on backwards.

Mini Kitty had the same thing as her regular, except she was wearing a light green t-shirt and Mini Roz had on the same thing as her regular.

"Hello there, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said with a wide smile on her face. "You are lookink extremely hotter & sexier than usual today, no!?"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Andrea." Roz said. "Can we come on in?"

"Da! Of course!" Chaos said as she lets Roz and the mini Katswells in.

Mini Allison sees Mini Kitty and smiles widely at her.

"Mini Kitty darlink!" she shouted with glee as the audience laughs.

"Hello there, Mini Allison." Mini Kitty greeted. "How are you today?"

"I am doink fuckink great, Mini Kitty darlink!" Mini Allison said.

"How are you doink on this fine day, Mini Rozzie baby darlink?" Mini Andrea asks in a sexy tone as the audience laughs & woos at this.

"I'm doing great, Mini Andrea!" Mini Roz said as she looks around. "Hey. Where's Mini Elise at? Where's Regular Destruction?"

"She & Mini Elise darlink went out of town to her mom's place for a few days." Mini Andrea replies.

"Oh. Okay then." Mini Roz said. "So, are you pumped up for the food festival!?"

"Oh da! I sure am, Mini Rozzie darlink!" Mini Andrea said. "I am lookink forward to tryink out all of that food!"

"That's great, Mini Andrea!" Mini Roz exclaims.

"Where's Mini Agent Puppy darlink, Mini Karey darlink. Mini Devon darlink. Regular Karey darlink and Regular Devon darlink at?" Mini Andrea asks.

"Well, Mini Dudley, Mini Karey & Regular Karey will meet us at the festival and Regular Devon and Mini Devon is at Regular Devon's sister's house to celebrate her birthday." Mini Roz explains.

"Oh." Mini Andrea said.

Mini Allison looks at Mini Kitty.

"Mmmmmm! You are lookink pretty sexy today, Mini Kitty darlink!" she said sexually.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thank you, Mini Allison!" she said. "And so do you!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thankink you, Mini Kitty darlink!" Mini Allison said.

Then Kitty & Catastrophe walks in with the twins in clean clothes & diapers.

"Alright. The twins are in their brand new clothes!" Kitty said.

"Da!" Catastrophe said. "And they're in clean diapers too. Now we can go to the Taste of Petropolis!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley & both Rabies' shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Rhonda looks at Roz.

"Hey, Auntie Roz!" she greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Rhonda!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"That's great!" Rhonda said. "Lemme guess. Uncle Russell is out on assignment for the railroad again, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Roz said. "He is."

"Oh." Rhonda said.

"But he's making that money though!" Roz exclaims.

"That's great, Auntie Roz!" Rhonda says happily as Catastrophe pushes up the twins' double stroller now.

"Alright, Kitty darlink. Here's the twin darlink's double stroller!" she said.

"Okay." Kitty said as she puts the twins into their strollers. "Here you go, babies! Here are your hats!"

Then she put their hats on.

"There!" Kitty said. "Now your heads will stay cool from the sun!"

Then she pushes the strollers to everyone else as she grabs the keys to the dark green corvette and the house.

"Alright guys." Kitty started. "Let's go!"

Then they all left the house and jumped into their cars. Then they went to the Taste of Petropolis, which were being held at DeLisle Memorial Park.

* * *

**At DeLisle Memorial Park twenty minutes later.**

Everyone had just purchased their passes into the festival and was looking around. There were a lot of restaurant owners in tents cooking and serving food to the patrons. Dudley inhales deeply.

"Mmmmm! Haaaaaa!" he said as he exhales and the audience laughs. "Just smell all that food! I am so damn hungry!"

Then his stomach rumbles loudly.

Kitty then turns to everyone.

"Alright, everyone." she started. "Let's split up. I'll go with Catastrophe, the twins, and our minis. Roz will go with Chaos and their minis and Dudley will go with Rabies and his mini."

Dudley quickly looks at Roz and then back at Kitty.

"Uh, how about Rabies and his mini go with Chaos & her mini, Kit-Kat?" he started. "And I'll just go with Roz with & her mini?"

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Okay, Duds baby!" she said. "You can go with Roz & her mini!"

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Okayith, darlinks." Catastrophe said. "Let's go!"

Then they all spilt up and went to do whatever restaurant. It shows Kitty, Catastrophe, their minis and the twins now.

"So, Catastrophe." Kitty started as she pushes the twins' double stroller. "What tent should we go to first?"

"I dunno, Kitty darlink." Catastrophe started. "How about 'Ann's Apples'?"

"Oh boy! I love apples!" Rhonda exclaims. "I hope they have apple turnovers there!"

"I fuckink love apple popovers!" Mini Allison exclaims happily as the audience laughs.

Then they went to the 'Ann's Apples' tent where there was a gray female tiger cat with black hair and black eyes, wearing a white shirt and black jeans setting up some things. She sees them.

"Hello there." she greeted. "Welcome to 'Ann's Apples'! I'm Ann! How can I help you all?"

"I would like some apple popovers, please Ann?" Mini Kitty said.

"Okay!" Ann said as she writes down Mini Kitty's order. "Whatelse?"

"I would two bowls of cinnamon apples chopped up, please?" Kitty said. "And a small apple juice, please?"

"Alright." Anne said as she looks at Catastrophe. "What do you want, Mrs."

"I want the apple cider." Catastrophe started. "Along with a few bowls of cinnamon apples, please?"

"Okay!" Ann said as she presses the buttons on the cash register. "I'll get those for you all!"

Then she went to get the food as Kitty, Catastrophe, their minis and the twins went and sat at a table.

"So, Kitty darlink." Catastrophe started. "How you been doink?"

"I've been doing fine, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "And yourself? How's married life treating you?"

"I've been enjoyink it, Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe exclaims with a smile on her face. "Rabies darlink has been..."

Then she looks at the twins as the audience laughs.

"Well, you know?" she said. "Nice to us in bed, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I get it, Catastrophe." replied Kitty.

Brad turns to Kitty.

"Did she say something about sex, mommy?" he asks as the audience laughs.

"H-How did you know what I was talkink about, Bradley darlink?" Catastrophe asks suspiciously as she raises an eyebrow.

"I was just guessing too, Godmother Allison." Brad said with an innocent look on his face as the audience laughs.

"Wow! He's smarter than he puts on!" Mini Allison said as the audience laughs.

Brad laughs as Kitty gives him a look and Anne walks up with a tray of their orders.

"Alright, here's your food!" Anne said as she sets the tray of their orders on the table and gives their orders to them.

"Oh boy!" Mini Kitty exclaims. "Apple popovers!"

"Cinnamon apples!" Mini Allison, Rhonda & Brad exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "And apple juice too!"

"Great!" Anne started. "If you guys need anything, just holler."

Then she goes back to the counter to serve some more patrons. Kitty picks up a spoon and starts feeding the twins as Mini Kitty started eating her apple popovers as Catastrophe & Mini Allison started eating their cinnamon apple bowls.

"Mmmmm! These apple popovers are delicious!" Mini Kitty exclaims as she eats her popovers.

"Da!" Mini Allison exclaims as she eats both the apple popovers and the cinnamon apples. "And these cinnamon apples are great!"

Rhonda & Brad both eat the cinnamon apples.

"Mmmmm! This is delicious, mommy!" Rhonda exclaims happily.

"Yeah! They sure are!" Brad said.

"I'm glad to hear it, babies!" Kitty said as she tries some of her own cinnamon apples. "Mmmmmmmm! These are good!"

"Da!" Catastrophe said as she ate hers. "These are delicious!"

"I want some apple juice please, mommy?" Rhonda asks.

"Okay, Rhonda." Kitty asks as she gives her some of the apple juice. "Take a sip."

Rhonda takes a sip of the apple juice as Catastrophe takes a sip of the apple cider.

"Mmmmmm! This apple juice is great!" Rhonda exclaims.

"Da!" Catastrophe exclaims. "I am lovink this apple cider!"

"I want some juice too!" Brad exclaims.

Then Kitty gives Brad some of the juice and he starts drinking it.

"Mmmmm! This is delicious!" Brad said with a smile on his face. "You should try some of this, mom!"

"Okay." Kitty said as she took a sip of her juice. "You guys are right! This apple juice is delicious!"

Then they all get back eating their apple items as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Roz, Dudley, and Mini Roz.**

They were looking around for a restaurant tent to try out some of that restaurant's food.

"So, Duds." Roz started. "Which one of these restaurant's tents do you want to try? Want to try Frida's La Comida tent? Speedy Toni's tent? Or the Philly Subs tent?"

"Let's try Speedy Toni's tent, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims as his stomach rumbles loudly as the audience laughs.

"Yeah! Speedy Toni's sounds great right about now, regular me!" Mini Rozzie said.

"Okay, Duds!" Roz said. "While we eat, I'll show you my ideas for the new jerseys for the female basketball team!"

Then Roz & Dudley went over to the Speedy Toni's tent. Standing there in front of the tent was Karey, Mini Dudley & Mini Karey. The audience applaudes for them as Mini Dudley looks up.

"Look, Karey baby! It's my regular, Regular Rozzie, and Mini Rozzie!" he exclaims.

Karey looks up to see Roz, Dudley & Mini Roz walking up to them.

"Hey, Rozzie! Hey, Duds! Hey, Mini Rozzie!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "I see that you three are here!"

"Hell yeah, Karey!" Dudley said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

The audience laughs as Roz looks at Mini Dudley.

"Hey, Mini Duds." Roz greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, Regular Rozzie!" Mini Dudley said with a wide smile on his face. "I'm really excited to eat all of this food!"

Then he turns to Karey.

"I'M SO EXCITED, KAREY BABY!" he shouted loudly as everyone looks at him as the audience laughs.

"I know you are, Mini Duds." Karey said as she turns to Roz. "So, Rozzie. You, Duds & your mini came here by yourselves?"

"No." Roz started. "We came with Kitty, Chaos, Catastrophe, Rabies, their minis, & the twins. Then we split up."

"Oh, that's good!" Karey said as she looks at Roz thoroughly. "You sure do look nice today, Rozzie!"

Roz smiles & blushes a bit.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Karey!" she said.

"So, do you three want to sit with us?" Karey asks.

"Sure!" Dudley exclaims. "But, let's get some pizzas first!"

"That will be a smart idea!" Mini Roz said as the audience laughs.

Then they turned to Toni, who was standing at the counter.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite patrons!" she started. "Roz Katswell, Dudley Puppy, Karey Kitten, and their minis! How are you guys today?"

"We're doing great today, Toni!" Roz said.

"That's good!" Toni started. "So, do you guys want your regulars? Or do you want to try my brand new stuffed crust pizza?"

"Oooh! That sounds nice, Toni!" Mini Karey started. "What's so different about it from the stuffed crust pizza that Pizza House sells?"

"Well, I'm glad that you asked, Mini Karey!" Toni started as she took out several photos of the new pizza. "Well, I actually put toppings into the crust instead of just mozzarella cheese and a little bit of sauce. It can be cut up into party slices, unlike Pizza House's stuffed crust pizza. And this pizza is available in original, Chicago-styled, stuffed, and New York-Styled!"

"Wow! That sounds really delicious, Toni!" both Dudleys exclaims as they started drooling uncontrollably as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. It does!" Mini Roz said.

"Okay, Toni." Roz started. "I'll take one of those! An extra large taco pizza. New York-styled. Mexican cheese in the crust. Along three pepperoni calzones with a medium sized sour cherry & lemon Homey Holla!"

"Okay!" Toni said as she gets down Roz's order & looks at Karey. "For you Karey?"

"I'll take four pepperoni calzone. Six slices of pepperoni, ham & bacon pizzas. A small side salad and two large Citrus Homey Hollas." Karey said.

"Okay." Toni said as she writes down Karey's order.

She looks at Mini Roz, Mini Karey, & Mini Dudley.

"And for you guys?"

"I'll take five large slices of the taco pizza." Mini Roz started. "Two ham & pepperoni calzones, a brownie and a medium grape & lemon Homey Holla!"

"Okay." Toni said as she writes it down. "For you, Mini Karey?"

"I'll take eight large pepperoni pizza slices, along with a small Citrus Homey Holla, please?" Mini Karey asks.

"Alright!" Toni said as she looks at Mini Dudley. "And for you, Mini Dudley?"

"I'll take five large Meat Lovers pizzas. Thirty brownies and a large Toilet Cola please?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Okay." Toni said as she written down his order. "And for you, Dudley?"

"I'll have the same thing as my mini!" Dudley said.

"Alright!" Toni started as she picks up the orders. "Lemme get this right. You want an extra large taco pizza. New York-styled. Mexican cheese in the crust, along with a sour cherry & lemon Homey Holla. Seven pepperoni calzones. Six slices of pepperoni, ham, & bacon. A small side salad and two Citrus Homey Hollas. Five large slices of the taco pizza. Two ham & pepperoni calzones. A brownie and a medium grape & lemon Homey Holla. Eight large pepperoni slices and a small Citrus Homey Holla. Ten large Meat Lovers pizzas. Sixty brownies & two large Toilet Colas. Is that all correct?"

"Yep! That's right!" Roz, Karey, Dudley and their minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Toni started. "The complete total is; $145.89."

Karey, Roz and Dudley payed for the food.

"Alright guys." Toni started. "I'll get those orders in for ya!"

Then she turns to her employees as Roz, Karey, Dudley and their minis went to get a table and sit down at it.

"So, what do you guys think about this entire World Cup soccer thing, that's going on right now?" Mini Karey asks.

"Eh." Karey said as she shrugs her shoulders as the audience laughs.

"What's soccer?" Mini Dudley asks.

"World Cup?" Dudley asks. "Is that something that the world drinks their juice & beer out of?"

The audience laughs at his stupid comment.

"Never seen it." Mini Roz started. "Never will."

The audience laughs.

"I agree with you, Mini me." Roz started. "Why is everyone making a big deal out of it? It's just a dull & boring sport that you can't fight and break the rules in. If you fight and break the rules, you get your ass fined. What kind of shit is that!?"

"Show us the new jersey designs that you came up with for the female basketball team, regular me." Mini Roz said.

"Oh yeah!" Roz said as she took out her small drawing pad. "Thanks for reminding me, Mini me!"

"You came up with new jersey designs for our basketball team, Roz?" Karey asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I have plenty of cool designs that will help us kick other team's asses harder, faster, & cooler!"

Then she opens up her small drawing pad and shows them the designs and symbols that she came up with.

"Wow! I love that one!" Karey said as she pointed to a fiery-red jersey that had black trim around the shoulders, black numbers and the black half vertical stripe on the side. "That looks neat! I can see myself playing in these!"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said as she pointed to a white jersey with black trim on it shoulders, fiery-red numbers, and a red vertical stripe on the side. "I'm loving this one too!"

"Those jerseys all look good, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he looks at the drawings now. "I like even the blue ones with fiery-red trim, white numbers, and black half stripe on the shoulders!"

"Thanks, Duds!" Roz said with a smile on her face. "I have some more, if you guys are interested? I even made a brand new logo & came up with a new name too!"

She turns the page in her drawing pad and shows them more jersey color choices and the others awed in amazement as Toni pushes a cart up to the table.

"Alright, guys." she started. "I have your food & drinks!"

"OH BOY! PIZZA!" Mini Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Toni gives them their food and drinks.

"If you need anything." Toni goes on. "Just holler. Okay?"

"Okay!" they exclaim as the audience laughs.

Toni then leaves as the group started eating their food, while they discussed about Roz's jersey designs.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Chaos & Rabies.**

They were eating at the JJ's hot dogs tent. Anyways, they were talking and eating.

"So, Rabies honey darlink." Chaos started. "Are you enjoyink these JJ hot dogs, no?"

"Da!" Rabies said as he takes a loud bite from his loaded hot dog as the audience laughs. "This is the fuckink shit, no!?"

"Da!" Mini Andrea said as she eats her chili dog loaded with chili & cheese. "I am lovink the fuckink hell out of this shit!"

"That's great, mini me darlink!" Chaos said.

"Oh da!" Mini Rabies shouted as he downs his twenty large extra loaded chili dogs loaded down with french fries, chili, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, & nacho cheese. "This tastes better than 'Doris' Dirty Dogs', no?"

"I'm glad to be hearink that, mini me!" Rabies said as he turns to Chaos. "Andrea darlink. How do you feel about beink fucked when we be gettink back to our apartment later on? That will be hot & sexy, yes?"

"Da!" Chaos said with a wide smile on her face as the audience woos & laughs at this. "We should get Allison sister into the act, no?"

"Da!" Rabies exclaims loudly. "You can fuckink bet your sexy boobs on that fuckink shit!"

Mini Rabies turns to Mini Andrea as he took a sip of his soda.

"All of this sex talk is gettink me all hot & shit like that, Mini Andrea darlink!" he said as the audience laughs.

"That's nice, Mini Rabies darlink!" Mini Andrea said as she took a sip of her Blackcherry Mountain Dew. "Are you goink to go into the men's room and rub one out, no?"

The audience laughs as Mini Rabies blushes.

"Maybe." he said as he roll his good eye.

Then he turns to Rabies & Chaos.

"Excusink me, regular Andrea darlink and regular me." Mini Rabies started. "I need to go to the men's room and like they say; release my stress. Da! That's it!"

Then he leaves for the men's room.

"Ha! Isn't that cute, Rabies darlink." Chaos started. "Mini Rabies darlink is goink to go masturbate."

"Da! It sure is, Chaos darlink!" Rabies said as the audience laughs. "It sure is!"

* * *

**An hour later.**

It shows Roz, Karey, Dudley, Mini Karey, Mini Roz, & Mini Dudley now eating some food from the 'Karby's' tent. Dudley turns to Roz.

"Oh, Rozzie. I'm feeling a little you know? Horny." he said as he eats his loaded roast beef sandwich with bacon & cheese as the audience laughs.

"Oh?" Roz said realizing what he meant. "Are ya?"

Dudley nods quickly as the audience laughs.

"Well then, my fair Duds." Roz said. "I must do something about that then, huh?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as the audience woos.

Roz turns to Karey and the three minis.

"Karey. Can you take mini me & Mini Duds for us, please?" she asks. "Duds & I need to 'talk' for awhile."

Karey realizes what Roz meant and nods in agreement.

"Okay, Rozzie." Karey said as she turns to the three minis. "Come on guys. Let's try out some more restaurant tents, shall we?"

"Okay, Regular me!" Mini Karey said.

"Our regulars are gonna have sex with each other." Mini Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Of course." Mini Roz said.

Then the quartet leaves. Roz turns to Dudley.

"So, Duds. Where do you wanna fuck at?" she asks in a sexy tone as the audience woos.

Dudley then thinks and looks around. He sees the restrooms.

"How about in the restrooms?" he suggested. "Ever fucked in a stall?"

"Well, once." Roz said. "Let's do this!"

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims as Roz grabs him by the hand and takes him to the restrooms.

* * *

**In the restrooms.**

Roz locks the restroom door. Then she turns to Dudley.

"Alright, Duds." she started sexually. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims with wide eyes. "Are you sure, that no one's gonna come in here?"

"I'm sure, Duds." Roz started. "I put an 'Out of order' sign on the doorknob before we came in here. That way, no one bugs us! So, what do you want to do, Duds? A fucking or a FJ?"

"How about both!?" Dudley asks.

"Okay!" Roz said sexually as she started to strip off her clothes.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims as he takes off his shirt.

"So, Duds." Roz started sexually. "Do you like?"

Then she does a sexy pose.

"Hell no." Dudley started as his member comes out of him. "I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

"That's great!" Roz said as she lays her back on the floor and spreads her legs wide open showing her pussy. "I'm ready!"

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted his catchphrase as he went over to Roz and inserts his erected member into her pussy and starts pounding into her hard and fast. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO TIGHT & WET!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO LONG & HARD!" Roz exclaims erotically as her friend with benefit pounds into her hard & fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Dudley said as he pounds into her. "This is a good way to lose all of those calories from eating all of that food!"

"YEAH!" Roz exclaims erotically. "And it feels so fucking great too!"

"OH YEAH!" Dudley exclaims as he pounds into her harder and faster. "AHHHHHH! FUCK!"

"AHHHHHH! SHIT!" Roz exclaims sexually. "MMMMMMMMMM!"

Dudley pounds into Roz harder & faster now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO HOT & SEXY, ROZZIE!" Dudley said as he pounds into her harder & faster. "Matter of fact. You're hotter & sexier than usual! Did you do something to your hair!?"

"I sure did, Duds!" Roz started erotically. "I re-dyed it! So, now it's even more fiery-redder!"

"That's great, Rozzie!" Dudley exclaims as he continues to pound into Roz.

"Yes it is. Duds!" Roz said. "AHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO HOT, STRONG, & HANDSOME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU, ROZZIE!" Dudley said. "I do work out a lot!"

Then he pounds into her harder & faster now as Roz wraps her legs around Dudley's waist. This continues for the next forty minutes as both friends with benefits breathe and kept up with each other in rhythm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" he hollers.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DUDS!" she hollers as she squeezes his waist harder & tighter now.

"So, Rozzie. Do you want it!? Do you want my cum!?" Dudley exclaims as he pounds into her at quick lightning speed now. "HUH!? DO YA!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SI! I DO, DUDS BABY!" Roz exclaims as she squeezes his waist harder now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY ROZZIE!" Dudley hollers as he continues to pound into her at quick lightning speed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DUDS!" Roz exclaims sexually.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases his seed deep into her insides.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz shouts as she climaxes and releases her juices all over Dudley's member.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley sighs as he finishes cumming. "I love you, Rozzie!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I know you do, Duds." Roz said as she pulls him out of her. "I love you too, Duds! Now are you ready to be jerked off by my sexy peds that you love so much!?"

"HELL YEAH, ROZZIE!" Dudley exclaims loudly as Roz puts her sexy, small paws onto his re-erected cock. "I'm always ready for your girls' sexy peds!"

"That's great!" Roz said as she started stroking Dudley's member hard & fast. "Mmmm! Feels so hard & good against my sexy peds!"

Dudley throws his head back in pleasure.

"Ahhh, yeah! This feels so motherfuckin' good, Rozzie!" he said. "I definitely love this!"

"Mmmmmmm! Bueno!" Roz said in a erotic spanish accent. "Glad to hear it, Duds!"

She strokes him even harder & faster now as she took out a small camera from hammerspace.

"Time to record this hot action!" Roz said to herself. "This will probably teach Russell baby on how I do FJs!"

She continues stroking Dudley off for the next fifty minutes. Dudley did his best to keep himself from reaching his climax and releasing his cum all over Roz's small sexy peds. Roz can see that he was about to break any second now.

"Time to make ole Duds cum!" she thought to herself as she smiles evilly and her tail grabs Dudley's balls and started tugging on them.

Dudley throws his head back in pleasure and starts moaning in pleasure loudly too.

"Oh god! This feels so fucking great, Rozzie!" he shouted as he quickly looks down and see that his pre-cum was starting to leak. "Oh shit!"

Roz sees the pre-cum and smiles sexually at Dudley.

"Mmmmm! Looks like a certain someone's finally ready to cum all over my sexy peds!" she said in an erotic spanish tone as she strokes his member faster as her tail tugs on Dudley's balls at quick lightning pace. "Come on, Duds! Cum for me!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as his member started to twitch & move in pleasure and more pre-cum leaks onto Roz's feet.

"CUM!" Roz shouted erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! ARGHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Dudley growls as he came the rest of his seed all over Roz's small & sexy peds. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"MMMMMMMMM! Your cum feels so hot & good all over my sexy peds, Duds baby!" Roz said erotically. "You're a good boy!"

"Thank you, Rozzie!" Dudley said as he sighs with relief. "Now lick it all up!"

Roz turns off her camera and nods in agreement.

"Okay!" she said.

She starts licking up the cum off of her feet.

"Mmmmm!" she said as she licks her lips.

"That's right, Rozzie." Dudley started. "Get it all up! It's good for you!"

Roz spends the next three minutes licking up Dudley's cum off of her small peds until it was all licked up.

"Mmmmmmmm! Hot & tasty!" Roz said as she finishes licking up the cum.

"Thank you, Roz!" Dudley said. "I really enjoyed this!"

"Yeah!" Roz said as Dudley helps her up. "Me too! Ready to go back to the others now?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he gives Roz her clothes. "Here's your clothes, Rozzie!"

"Thanks, Duds!" Roz said as she gives Dudley his black shirt. "Here's your shirt."

"Thanks, Rozzie." Dudley said as he puts his shirt on.

So Roz puts all of her clothes back on. She turns to him.

"Ready, Duds?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"Remember." Roz started. "We're Friends with benefits. Always & forever!"

"I remember, Rozzie!" Dudley said as Roz unlocks the restroom door.

There standing there was a geeky looking fox.

"What the hell are you two been doing in there!?" he asks in a annoying nasally voice as the audience laughs. "I've been waiting to use the restroom for almost two hours now!"

"Shut up!" Roz shouted as she throws a brutal Katswell punch into the geeky fox's face.

The geeky fox falls to the floor unconscious. The audience laughs at this.

"That'll teach that dork!" Dudley said as he turns to Roz. "Let's go, Rozzie!"

"Coming, Duds!" Roz said as she took the 'out of order' sign off the doorknob.

Then they went back to the others.

* * *

**Later.**

Kitty, Catastrophe, their minis, & the twins was at the 'Karby's' tent eating. Both Rhonda & Brad was eating turkey sandwiches, apple slices, a small milk, & a small grape juice. Mini Kitty & Mini Allison both were eating roast beef sandwiches along with a small side salad and a lemon ice tea. And Kitty & Catastrophe both was eating 'Karby's' roast beef, turkey, ham, bacon, & swiss subs along with a salad and lemon ice teas.

Mini Kitty was reading something. Kitty notices this.

"What's that you're reading, mini me?" she asks.

"I'm reading the ending events for tonight, regular me." Mini Kitty started. "There's suppose to be a giant submarine sandwich eating contest at dusk and after that, a firework show."

"That sounds cool, Mini Kitty darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Yeah! It does!" Mini Kitty said.

Brad turns to Kitty.

"Can I join that contest, mom?" he started. "I bet, I can eat it all up!"

"I bet you can't!" Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

"No, Brad." Kitty started. "You're too young to attend that event. You have to be older to participate that sort of thing."

"Awwww!" Brad said as his ears go down.

Then Roz, Dudley, Karey, & their minis walks up.

"What's going on, sis?" Roz asks. "What's wrong with Brad?"

Kitty turns to them.

"Oh. Brad just wanted to take part of the giant sub eating contest that's being held at dusk tonight." she started. "And I told him, that he was too young to participate in it."

"Oh." Roz said. "So, that's it."

"A giant sub eating contest?" both regular & mini Dudley asked in unison. "Too bad, we didn't hear about this earlier! We're already going to be in the 'Old Stomping Ground' all you can eat contest then."

Then Chaos and her mini walks up with Rabies & his mini; who had several roast turkeys and a link of sausages.

"What's goink on, people?" Chaos asks.

Catastrophe turns to her.

"We're talkink about the giant sub eatink contest that's beink held at dusk, sister." she said.

"Oh. That." Rabies said. "Mini me & I would sign up for that, but we're gettink full from all of this food!"

"Da! And I feel like a nap comink on, no?" Mini Rabies asks as he yawns.

"Well, I'm not fuckink surprised, Mini Rabies darlink." Mini Andrea started. "You've been eatink & jackink off for most of the day."

The audience laughs as Mini Rabies blushes and smiles a bit.

Mini Roz then thinks of something. Roz sees her thinking and also starts thinking of something. Karey & Kitty sees them thinking.

"What are you two thinking about?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Karey asks.

Both Rozzes turns to them.

"We're both are gonna participate in that giant sub eating contest!" they both said in unison.

"Really?" Chaos asks.

"Yeah!" Roz started. "You see. Both me & mini me barely ate anything here and everyone else has."

"Yeah. And you do remember when we both did in that pie eating contest at the TUFF field day two years ago too, right?" Mini Roz asks to everyone else.

"Right." came the reply.

"Well, then." Roz started. "Me & mini me is going into that giant sub eating contest!"

The audience applaudes to this as Mini Allison turns to Mini Kitty.

"Is there a prize or anythingk, Mini Kitty darlink?" she asks.

Mini Kitty looks at the paper.

"Yes, matter of fact. There is!" she started. "The prize is; $91,500,300,000 dollars. Tax free!"

"Then that does it!" Roz started. "We're definitely entering that contest!"

"YEAH!" Mini Roz shouted.

"YAY!" Everyone cheers. "GO TEAM ROZ! GO TEAM ROZ!"

Brad crosses his arms and sniffs angrily.

"That should've been me!" he sniffs as he takes a bite from his turkey sandwich. "They should be cheering for me to win all that cash!"

Rhonda hears him and turns to him.

"Brad." she said.

Brad turns to her with a sudden goofy smile on his face. The audience laughs at this.

"What is it, Rhonda?" he asks.

"Shut the fuck up." Rhonda said as the audience laughs.

Kitty hears her and turns to her.

"Language, Rhonda." Kitty said.

"Oh!" Rhonda said. "Sorry, mommy."

She turns to Brad.

"Shut the hell up, Brad!" she said as the audience laughs.

"That's better." Kitty said as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At dusk.**

The contestants participating in the giant sub eating contest were sitting at a large table, which had lots of giant subs in different varieties on it. Both Rozzes was sitting at the table now. Then the host of the eating contest walks up.

The host was; Annette 'Penny' Smiles. The studio audience applaudes, woos, & cheers for her.

"Alright. Welcome to the first annual Taste of Petropolis Giant Sub Sandwich Eating Contest!" she said through a bull horn.

The patrons & watchers applaudes.

"Each contestant will have twenty five minutes to eat as many of the giant subs as possible!" Penny started. "There's also bottles & glasses of water to help them wash down the subs too! Whoever eats the most giant subs, wins the contest and the prize money!"

The patrons applaudes as Chaos took out her camera and started recording.

"Wooo! Go Rozzies darlinks!" she cheers.

"Go Roz!" Kitty cheers loudly as she took out her camera and started recording too.

"Okay. When I say go," Penny started. "Everyone start eating! Ready, set, GO!"

Then the contestants started eating the subs as well as both Rozzes. The crowd was cheering for them.

"WOOO! GO SIS!" Kitty cheers loudly.

"GO ROZZIES DARLINKS!" both Chaos & Mini Andrea cheers.

"GO ROZZIE!" Karey & both Dudleys cheers.

"GO AUNTIE ROZ!" Rhonda & Brad cheers.

"Mmmmmm!" both regular & Mini Roz said as they eat the giant subs.

"Just look at them go!" announced Penny.

The contestants continued eating the giant subs and drinking the water as the crowd & audience applaudes and cheers for them. Some of the contestants were already getting full from the giant subs as they were either vomiting, passing out, or just plain giving up. Mini Roz notices this as well as Penny.

"Looks like, we have several contestants dropping out!" she announced. "That's okay. We still have plenty of contestants still in the game!"

"Ha!Ha! Pussies!" Mini Roz said as she continues to eat her giant sub as the audience laughs. "We're not gonna let this beat us!"

"That's for sure, mini me!" Roz said as she continues to eat her giant sub as well. "We're gonna win this!"

Both Rozzes finishes up one giant sub and goes onto the next one as two more contestants fainted & dropped out from the contest.

"WOOO! Just look at them go!" Catastrophe shouted with glee. "This is so fuckink excitink!"

"I wonder, how many more people are going to drop out?" Mini Karey asks.

"I think a lot of them!" Mini Kitty said. "Hopefully."

Many more contestants drop out of the contest as both Rozzes continue eating the giant subs.

"Looks like some more contestants are dropping out or quitting the eating contest!" announces Penny. "There's about only five contestants left!"

Indeed there was only five contestants in the eating contest. Roz continues eating as did as Mini Roz. One contestant gave up as another passed out unconscious from eating too much.

"We got this in the bag, mini me!" Roz said as she eats her giant sub.

"Oh yeah!" Mini Roz said as she eats her giant sub.

Then the very last contestant passes out as the twenty five minutes was up.

"Looks like we have two winners!" Penny announces as she grabs the prize money and went over to the Rozzes and raises their arms in the air. "Team Roz Katswell!"

The patrons applaudes and cheers for both Regular Roz & Mini Roz as did the audience.

"WAY TO GO, AUNTIE ROZ!" Rhonda cheers.

"WAY TO GO, ROZZIES DARLINKS!" both Catastrophe & Chaos cheers.

"THAT'S MY SIS!" Kitty cheers as she turns off her camera.

"Zzzzzzzzzz!" Brad snores loudly as the audience laughs.

"YOU ROCK, ROZZIE!" Dudley cheers.

Penny gives Roz the prize money. The last contestant who passed out turns to both Rozzes with a sick look on his face.

"H-How did you girls do t-t-that?" he asks weakly. "How did the both of you eat those giant subs like that? One after one after one after one?"

Both Rozzes turns to him.

"We have very large breakfasts and small lunches." they both said in unison as the audience laughs. "And we exercise off those extra pounds too!"

Then the guys slams his head down on the table as the audience laughs. The Rozzes walks over to the gang as the firework show started.

"We won!" Roz exclaims. "Wait until Russell baby sees, that we both won the giant sub sandwich eating contest!"

"Don't worry. He will." Kitty said as she showed her the camera she was holding. "I have recorded the entire contest!"

"That's great, sis!" said Roz with a wide smile on her face.

"Let's watch the firework show now!" Karey said.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said as he eats a giant pizza that's bigger than his head from the Mario's & Luigi's tent. "Let's!"

Then the gang watches the firework show as did as the rest of the Taste of Petropolis' patrons.

* * *

**About an hour later.**

The fireworks show had ended and the Taste of Petropolis was closing down for the night. The patrons were starting to leave DeLisle Memorial Park now. Rabies turns to Catastrophe & Chaos.

"So, Catastrophe darlink. Chaos darlink. What is beink the time?" he asks.

Catastrophe & Chaos look at their arms which had a ton of watches on them. The audience laughs at this.

"It's, almost 11:00!" they both said in unison.

"Where did you be gettink all those watches from?" Rabies asks.

"We stole them off some of the patrons." Chaos said.

"Da!" Catastrophe started. "While some of them weren't even lookink."

Kitty laughs.

"Oh, you guys." she said as she looks at her own wristcom watch. "Alright, guys. It's time to call it a night..."

"It's a night!" Mini Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Let's all go home." Kitty said as she pushes the stroller with the sleeping twins.

Karey yawns.

"Yeah. It's been quite a day!" she said as she stretches.

Then she, Mini Dudley, Mini Karey, Mini Roz, & Mini Kitty leave now.

"Goodnight, guys." Kitty called out.

"Goodnight, everyone." Karey and the minis called out.

"Let's be gettink home now." Catastrophe said. "That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Da!" Mini Allison said as she yawns.

"Goodnight, Kitty darlink." Catastrophe said as she gives Kitty a goodnight kiss. "We be havink fun today, yes?"

"Da!" Kitty replies.

"Goodnight, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said as she give Roz a goodnight kiss. "Congratulations for winnink that giant sub sandwich eatink contest and all that money."

"Thanks, Chaos." Roz said. "See you soon, yes?"

"Da!" Chaos said.

Then Catastrophe, Chaos, Rabies, & Mini Team Katz leave to go back to their apartment for the night. Roz then turns to Kitty & Dudley.

"Well, guys. I'm heading on home now and heading that bed!" she started. "I sure enjoyed myself today!"

"I'm glad that you did, sis!" Kitty said.

"Well, goodnight, Kitty. Goodnight, Duds." Roz said as she turns and leaves for her car.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Come on, Dudleykins. Let's go home and get these sleepyheads into their crib."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I'm a little bit tired myself."

Then the couple as well as the rest of the park patrons leave the Taste of Petropolis for the night.

* * *

**Back at the Katswell-Puppy residence.**

Kitty had put the twins into their crib for the night and she just changed into her sexy black lacey St. DeLisle nightgown now. The audience woos at this as she walks into the room to see Dudley eating two plates of hot dogs with mustard, ketchup, and barbeque sauce as well as one of the giant subs from the giant sub eating contest.

"I see, that you brought home one of those giant subs from the giant sub sandwich eating contest." Kitty said as she get into her side of the bed. "As well as some hot dogs."

"Yeah, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he eats a hot dog & some of the giant sub at the same time. "I very well, couldn't let this sub go to waste! And I just took the two plate of hot dogs from a table that said; hot dog eating contest and the funniest thing is; there was no one around the table to eat them!"

"Uh, Dudley. I think, those were meant for the hot dog eating contest that was being held before the giant sub sandwich eating contest." Kitty started. "But they had to cancel that eating contest, because of the missing plates of hot dogs."

Dudley then thought about what Kitty had said and then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well. That's in the past now." he said as the audience laughs.

Kitty rolls her eyes & smiles as she picks up the remote for the tv. "Soon, it will be time for 'The Cat Soul & Funk Fridays Late Show', Dudleykins." she said. "Do you want to end the chapter now?"

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he finishes up the giant sub and starts on the hot dogs.

"Okay." Kitty said as she turns to the camera. "I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We went to the very first and for now on annual Taste of Petropolis and enjoyed what the restaurants were giving out! Both regular & mini Roz had won the giant sub sandwich eating contest and Catastrophe & Chaos stole watches off of some patrons at the park. I hope you all tune in for the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then she does a sexy pose as the audience applaudes. Then she turns the tv to the Urban Petropolis Network as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	5. A Tale of Three Kitties

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 3**_

A Tale of Three Kitties

_**Alright. This chapter is an original! In this chapter; the main TUFF team finds out that Kitty & Roz are triplets when their third triplet; Katty Katswell is released from prison as a changed person, but Roz, & Kitty are suspicious. Meanwhile, there have been some robberies and thefts in the city. Victims reclaim that a cat looking like Katty did it. Did she do it? Will the Katswells arrest their third triplet? Did she really change? Or is someone is framing her? Read and find out! Like always; relax, read & review! Also, this is the sequel to the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode; 'A Tale of Two Kitties'.**_

It was a cloudy, cool, gray and almost stormy day in Petropolis. This was unusual for the summer to be this cool, gray & almost stormy. There weren't many people out as it looked like, it would storm any minute. It cutsaway to the Petropolis prison now as it shows some of the inmates outside exercising.

It shows a tan cat with green eyes, black hair, white hairband, a sexy figure with a big sexy booty, big breasts, and a cute triangle shaped nose. She looks exactly like Kitty; except she had a strip of white hair on her head.

She was exercising along with El Señorita, Daisy, & Snowflake. Daisy looks at her with a dumb blonde look.

"Like, why do you look so familiar?" Daisy asks stupidly as she cocks her head to one side as the audience laughs at this stupid action. "Haven't we met before?"

"No." the Kitty look-alike started.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asks stupidly. "Because, like I swear to god that you arrested me."

The Kitty look-alike turns to her with a scowl and sighs.

"Lemme take a shot in the dark here." she started. "My goody-goody two shoes twin sisters and that stupid white mutt with no pants threw you in here, right?"

"Like, yeah!" Daisy started. "Don't be calling Dudley stupid! He's like; all smart & junk!"

The audience laughs as the Kitty look-alike rolls her eyes in disgust.

"HA!" El Señorita laughs. "That Dudley Puppy isn't intelligent at all! He's as dumb as that retarded fat fuck from Family Guy!"

The audience laughs.

"Hey! Like, I happen to like that show!" Daisy sniffs.

El Señorita rolls her eyes.

"I hate the livin' hell out of dat gawd damn dawg!" Snowflake said in her annoying southern accent. "He was the one, who caused me to be in here for all these years! He was on my brother's & husband's and my asses, like gravy on chitlins when we tried to win that skatin' contest few years back!"

The Kitty look-alike stares at her.

"What?" Snowflake asks.

"Why haven't you been killed with lethal injection yet?" the Kitty look-alike asks as the audience laughs. "You're too damn stupid to be fucking alive!"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Daisy laughs. "Injection! Ha!Ha!Ha! Sex! Ha!Ha!Ha! Twelve!"

The Kitty look-alike stares at her and turns back to Snowflake.

"Well, you're a close second!" she continues. "Damn! There's some stupid ass dumb mothafuckas in here! Just like that stupid Meerkat dude!"

It shows Meerkat playing football with some muscular inmates. He 'accidently' trips and the muscular inmates pile ontop of him. He moans in joy.

"Mmmm hmm! Feels so good!" he said in his annoying Paul Lynde voice as the audience laughs.

Before more can be said on the subject. Frank, the prison guard walks up to her.

"Oh, Ms. Katty Katswell." he started in his Frank Nelson type of voice. "You're being released from prison for your good behavior! That's nice, y-e-e-e-s?"

Katty then smiles widely.

"Yes it is!" she said as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Frank started. "Say goodbye to your former fellow inmates and follow me to a better life!"

Katty turns to Snowflake, El Señorita, & Daisy.

"See ya!" she shouted with glee as the audience laughs. "I don't wanna be ya! Be sure to beat the livin' shit out of lame-ass Snaptrap extra hard for me!"

"Si!" El Señorita said. "I will!"

"Like, me too!" Daisy started. "Even though, I'm still recovering and junk!"

"Me too, yall!" Snowflake finished.

Katty looks at Snowflake with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, do the best if you can, _Snowstorm_." Katty said getting Snowflake's name wrong as the audience laughs.

"It's Snowflake, Katty darling." Snowflake corrected.

"Shut up!" Katty sniffs as she turns and follows Frank inside to get her belongings and the audience laughs.

**Half an hour later.**

Katty was getting her belongings from Frank as two guards were standing side by side next to her. Katty was wearing a sexy black dress with a red jacket over the black dress. She also was wearing an Emerald Egyptian cat diamond necklace with a twenty-four karrot gold band along with black high heel boots with red trim.

Frank takes out a folder with Katty's name on it and opens it.

"Here are your belongings, Katty." he started as he took out some things. "A black wrist bracelet. A Rolex gold watch. A small tube of pink lip gloss. A stick of fruit gum. A black wallet. A small black purse. A small notepad of people that you want to see when you get out of jail and pen. Your apartment keys & here's your car keys."

Katty then takes them.

"Thank you." she said.

Then Frank & the guards lead Katty outside to a black Porsche. Katty then gets into it and lets the top down. She starts up the ignition.

"Okay, Katty." Frank started. "You behave out there now, y-e-e-s?"

"Yeah, whatever!" Katty said as she puts the Porsche into gear. "Time to blow this joint!"

Then she speeds out of the prison gates and towards her penthouse suite at DeLisle Hill Apartments in downtown Petropolis.

* * *

**At DeLisle Park at the Katswell-Puppy residence.**

It shows Kitty reclining in her chair. Dudley and the twins were sitting on the couch. They were all watching TV.

"We now return to Wander over Yonder: Lord Hater's revenge." the TV announcer said.

* * *

It shows a very tall and hefty skeletal humanoid with ragged shards of teeth and sunken in eyes in a two-toned red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. He also haves two yellow lightning shaped horns on the sides of his head and wears long yellow raggedy gloves and also wears black & white sneakers.

Anyways, he was standing in front of a grill grilling some burgers, hot dogs, chicken & ribs. He also was wearing a chef's hat & apron.

"Alright. Who wants some hot dogs?" Hater shouted to his minions who are called 'Watchdogs'. "No pun intended."

Then a light brilliant orange creature runs up, wearing a light green cowboy hat, white socks and light gray shoes. He was holding a plate.

"I can help you with that, Hater!" he shouted. "Anything to help out a friend!"

"GRRRRRRRR! WANDER!" Lord Hater shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing here at my barbeque!? This is for me and the watchdogs only!"

"I love barbeques!" Wander said happily. "They're just so fun! So calm down, Hater and take a chill pill."

Then he starts eating the hot dogs and burgers, making the Hater's blood pressure raise up to record levels.

"YOU MISERABLE LITTLE BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG, I SPENT COOKING ALL THIS FOOD!?" he hollers. "HUH!? DO YA!?"

Wander finishes up the food.

"Huh? Did you say something, Hater?" he asks as Hater facepalms himself in annoyance.

"DAHHH!" Hater growls angrily.

"Well. Later, Hater!" Wander laughs and runs off.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Hater growls and takes out a bazooka.

He aims it at Wander and fires. The missile hits Wander and it blows him up to bits.

"NO ONE F(bleep)KS WITH LORD HATER!" he shouted with triumph. "NO ONE!"

* * *

"Wow! This cartoon is really cool!" Kitty said.

"Yeah. I quite love it!" Rhonda added.

"But how do those eyeball dudes eat when they don't have any mouths?" Dudley asks. "Matter of fact. How do they talk? How do they have sex!?"

"It's even better than 'Dinosaur Plane'!" Brad exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "And I love 'Dinosaur Plane'."

"Lord Hater's cool." Kitty started. "He's hip & all that type of shit, unlike that stupid loser rat that's allergic to cheese and loves to play on playgrounds, whose name shouldn't be mentioned."

Dudley then turns to her.

"His name's Snaptrap, Kitty." he said.

"I know his name!" Kitty said as the audience laughs.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to go to work, Kit-Kat?" he asks. "I heard that today is supposed to be movie day at TUFF!"

"I'm already ready, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "All I need to do is put on my jacket and I'll be ready."

Then she turns her head towards Peri, who was dusting off a nearby table.

"Oh, Peri. Do you have everything?"

"I sure do, Kitty!" Peri started. "The fridge is full of healthy food for you all. I have plenty of detergent for the laundry. Packs of diapers for the twins and everything!"

"That's nice, Peri!" Kitty said as she lets her legs down on the recliner. "Let's go to work now, Dudleykins."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Kitty puts on her jacket as Peri walks up with two TUFF lunch bags in Kitty's & Dudley's favorite colors.

"Here are your lunches!" she said as she gives them their lunches. "Consisted of my patented chicken, turkey, bacon, cheese, lettuce, & tomato sandwiches with Miracle Whip also known as CTBCLT's with Miracle Whip. 'Homey's Amazing Barbeque Potato Chips', fresh fruit, Gummy Cats, and 'Homey's Fresh Kickin' Fruit Juices'! The juice that gives you the pep for your step!"

Then the author appears & gives her a check then leaves. The audience laughs.

"Thanks, Mr. Homey!" Peri said as she stuffs the check into her blouse.

"Who was that guy?" Brad asks.

"That was the author, Brad." Rhonda started. "Mr. Homey. You know? The guy that created us? The guy who gave mommy the spotlight & this series?"

"Oh yeah." started Brad. "I know him now!"

"Thank you, Peri!" Dudley said as he takes his black TUFF thermal lunch bag. "I'm sure as hell is going to enjoy this lunch!"

"Me too!" Kitty said as she takes her emerald green & black TUFF thermal lunch bag. "Especially with those sandwiches, potato chips, Gummy cats & juice. I love those barbeque chips! They're so damn good!"

Then the author appears again & gives her two checks. Then he leaves. The audience applaudes & laughs at this.

"Why does mommy get two of those paper thingies?" Brad asks.

Rhonda turns to him.

"Those are checks." she started. "It's what grownups use to cash into the banks to get dollars, which helps stimulate the economy and they can buy stuff like; food, diapers, & toys."

"Wow!" Brad started. "Checks are cool! I wish, I can get one."

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "Let's go."

"Coming, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Kitty turns to the twins.

"Goodbye, Rhonda. Goodbye, Brad. You two have a great day with Peri now." she said.

Then she bent down and gives them their goodbye kisses.

"We will, mommy!" Brad said.

"We will, mom!" Rhonda said.

"Bye kids!" Dudley said as Kitty grabs the keys to the house & the car.

"Bye daddy!" both twins exclaim in unison as the audience awws & laughs.

Then Dudley & Kitty leaves the house and hops into the emerald green Corvette. Kitty looks up in the sky.

"Looks like, it might rain." she said as she presses a button. "Better let up the top!"

The top covers the top of the corvette.

"There. That's better." Kitty said as she starts up the car. "Let's go, Dudleykins!"

"Oh yeah!" Dudley said.

Kitty pulls out of the driveway and speeds off for the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At Roz's & Russell's house.**

Roz was getting herself ready for work. She was standing in front of a mirror. She was wearing some black, thin-framed, flirty glasses. The audience woos & applaudes for her new appearance.

Russell walks up to her in his railroad MOW clothes. He was holding her dark blue & black TUFF thermal lunch bag.

"Here's your lunch bag, Rozzie!" Russell started. "It's filled with forty tacos. Twenty soft shelled tacos. Twenty hard shelled. Ten of them are spicy chickens and the rest of them are spicy ground beef. Taco flavored Doritos. Gummy Cats and two cans of 'Homey's Fresh Kickin' Fruit Juice'."

He gives her the lunch bag.

"Thanks, Russell baby!" Roz said as she takes the lunch bag. "I see, that you're going to work today? In this weather?"

"Of course, Rozzie baby." Russell started. "We're going to be finishing up line work on a branch line that's Northeast of here today."

"Really?" Roz asks. "Is it that important?"

"Yes it is, Rozzie." Russell started. "The line is supposed to open up sometime this week. So the sooner the work is done, the sooner the line opens."

"Okay, Russell dear." Roz said.

Russell looks at her.

"You look really sexy in those glasses today, Rozzie baby!" he started. "Why are you wearing glasses anyways? I thought you have perfect vision."

"I do." Roz started. "These glasses make me look intellectual and hot!"

"Oh. Okay then, Rozzie!" Russell started. "Well, see you later then, Rozzie!"

"Okay." Roz started. "See you later, Russell baby! Hope you enjoy your lunch. I really worked hard on it!"

Then she grabs her house & car keys. She gives Russell a kiss on the lips. Russell kisses her back.

"See you later, Rozzie baby!" he said as he takes out his pickup truck keys.

Then the couple leaves the house and get into their dark Midnight blue Corvette & black Dodge pickup truck. Russell backs out of the driveway first and goes off to the worksite as Roz backs out of the driveway and speeds off to the TUFF HQ.

**At DeLisle Hill Apartments.**

Katty is standing in front of her penthouse suite. She unlocks the door.

"Haaaaa! It's good to be back home!" she said as she closes the door behind her. "Home sweet home!"

Then she lies back on her couch and picks up the remote for the tv. She turns it on. Judge Cypress was on.

"Judge Cypress is on." Katty said.

* * *

Judge Cypress was talking to some people who came on his show.

"Oh damn!" he started in a stoned tone. "You two assholes are wasting my getting high time! Now, I'm dismissing both of your cases! This case is dismissed! Have a nice day!"

"But judge.." started the plaintiff.

"SHUT UP!" Cypress said as he slams his gavel hard on the stand. "Time to get high!"

Then he runs off to his quarters as the bailiff throws both the plaintiff & defendant out of the courtroom.

* * *

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Good one!" Katty laughs at the scene. "This judge show is so fucking cool, unlike that Judge Asshole or that Judge Jew shit!"

Then her stomach growls.

"I sure can go for something to eat." Katty said as she stood up. "Let's see, if I have anything good in the fridge?"

She walks over to her refrigerator and opens it. There was nothing in it but a couple of water bottles filled with water. A champagne bottle and seventy cans of Homey Hollas & Candy Alexis' Limeade.

"Oh yeah. There's nothing to eat in here." Katty started. "I forgot to buy any food, because I got so wrapped up in my crime spree. Well, looks like I have to go out and grab a bite to eat."

Then she grabs a can of Homey Holla and a can of Candy Alexis' Limeade.

"I wonder, if El Mexicana is still open?" Katty asks as she opens up the can of soda and started drinking. "I love their food! I think, I'll go there!"

Then she picks up her keys and turns off the tv. Then she leaves her penthouse suite and went to El Mexicana.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

All of the agents were in the newly added Movie Mega Room. The Chief & Julie was holding a small meeting before the movie was to start.

"And, when I finally woke up. I lost my glasses." the Chief rambles as the audience laughs. "Anyways, enough with my rambling. Here's Julie now with news about the female basketball team."

Julie stands up as the agents give her their full attention.

"Okay. I would like to announce that the female basketball team has a brand new logo design & jerseys!" she said as she grabs a sheet off a stand and pulls it off.

It shows a fiery basketball circling around a D and there were three jerseys next to it. A white one with black lettering. A red one with black lettering & a dark blue one with white lettering. Everyone applaudes.

"The new design was created by TUFF's own; Roz Katswell." Julie continues as she turns to Roz and smiles.

Everyone applaudes for Roz as Roz blushes a bit.

"Thank you. Thank you." Roz said.

"The team will start wearing these in the fall when the season starts." Julie said. "There are plenty of other teams to compete against. Especially the new team that DOOM recently came up with. That's all I have to say."

Julie then sits down as the agents applaudes.

"Okay." the Chief started. "It's movie time!"

"What movie are we w-w-w-watching, Chief?" Keswick asks.

"We're going to be watching one of my favorite classics, Keswick." the Chief started, but was interrupted by Devon.

"We're not going to be watching 'Disco Flea Inferno' again, are we?" she asks boredly.

"Yes we are!" the Chief said with a smile on his face.

Everyone else groans as the audience laughs.

"Not again!" Roz said boredly. "I'm not gonna sit here and watch that shit for the one millionth time! I'm going back to my cubical! Stupid fuckin' drunk!"

"Me too!" Kitty said as she stands up.

"Even _I_ know, where to draw the line, Chief." Dudley said as he stands up. "That movie is really lame!"

"Yeah." Devon said as she stands up and leaves.

Karey turns to the minis.

"Let's go and do something meaningful, instead of watching the Chief's old movie for the thousandth time."

"Yeah!" the minis said as the audience laughs.

Then the TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF leave the Movie Mega Room as well as Julie.

"I need to work on some files, Herbert." she said.

The Chief growls.

"FINE!" he started childishly. "WHO NEEDS YOU!? WE ALL ARE GOING TO ENJOY MY FAVORITE CLASSIC MOVIE! AND WE'RE GOING TO HAVE LOTS OF FUN, WITHOUT YOU!"

Keswick then attempts to sneak out, but the Chief sees him.

"If anyone else sneaks out. They will be fired!" he shouted angrily.

Keswick huffs & sighs angrily as he went back to his seat and sits down.

"I r-r-really hate working here!" he sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Outside of the headquarters.**

Katty was just returning from El Mexicana with some food when she stops at a traffic light. She looks over at the headquarters.

"Hmmm? There's the TUFF headquarters." she said as she took out her small notepad and starts looking through it. "Maybe I should visit my twin sisters? That's one of the few people that I wanted to visit when I finish serving my time in prison. Yeah! I'll go visit them!"

Then the light changed to green and Katty drove on over to the headquarters.

* * *

**At the TUFF quintet cubicals.**

The TUFF quintet was on their computers working. Well, Kitty, Roz, Karey, & Devon were working. Dudley was messing around on his computer like always. The Minis was doing some activities on their computers.

"Come on! Come on! Get him! Get him!" Mini Dudley shouted as Mini Kitty was playing some sort of game. "Get the berry!"

"I'm trying!" Mini Kitty shouted as she gets the berry. "There! I got it!"

"The Chief is so damn lame!" Mini Devon started. "Him & his lame-ass movie!"

Roz hears her and turns to her.

"Yeah! Why can't he let us choose a movie for a change!?" she asks.

Kitty then turns to her.

"It sort of always been that way, sis." she said. "We just have to bare with it."

"At least my old chief back on my former SWAT team, would let us choose a movie." Roz started. "And he wasn't as old as the Chief."

"Yeah. The Chief is old!" Karey added as the audience laughs.

"Of course he is." Kitty started. "He as old as Dudley's mom! Hell, maybe even older!"

"Yeah. He's as old as my mom!" Dudley said as the audience laughs. Then he stops and thinks for a minute. "Hey!"

The audience laughs at this as Julie walks up to the gang. Roz looks at her.

"What is it, Julie?" she asks.

"There's someone here to see you." Julie said. "She claims that she knows you."

"Really?" Kitty asks. "Well, send her in."

"Okay." Julie said as she left to get the person. Then Julie walks up with Katty.

"Hello there, sisters." Katty said with a smile on her face. "How are my twin sisters?"

"Katty!?" both Kitty & Roz asks in unison. "When did you get out of prison?"

"Katty!" Dudley said with a smile on his face as the audience laughs.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Karey started. "Did she say; my twin sisters?"

Katty turns to Roz & Kitty.

"Well to answer your question, sisters." she started. "I've got out of prison an hour ago!"

"You didn't breakout this time, did you?" Kitty asks suspiciously.

"No, of course not, older sis." Katty said. "I was let go, because I served my complete sentences!" She turns to Karey. "I did say twin sisters. I bet, Kitty & Roz haven't told you about us. You see; Kitty, Roz, & I are triplets."

"Whoa!" Dudley started as he turns to Kitty. "You never told me that you, Roz, & Katty are triplets."

"Well, we've told you plenty of times, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "It's just, you always tune us out."

"Oh." Dudley said as he turns to Katty smiling widely at her. "Hey, Katty! Do you remember me? We had that wonderful day at the museum together! You were very interested in that golden fishbowl and you wanted to take it?"

Katty rolls her eyes in disgust as the audience laughs at Dudley's rambling.

"Yes. I remember you," Katty started. "You're Stupid Dudley."

"You remembered!" Dudley said stupidly as the audience laughs.

"Well, Katty why are you here?" Kitty asks.

"Well, I came here to tell you that I'm making a change to my life." Katty started. "I'm going on the straight road. I'm going to be a respectable citizen!"

"Wow! That's really a big step for you, Katty." Roz said.

"Thanks, Rozzie." Katty said.

Mini Roz turns to Katty.

"So, you three are triplets?" she asks.

"Yes. We're triplets." Katty replies.

"So, who was born first?" Mini Kitty asks.

"I was born first, Mini me." Kitty said.

"I was born second!" Roz said.

"And I was born last!" Katty concluded.

"Triplets." Devon started. "Ain't that something!"

"What do you mean, Devon?" Dudley asks.

"I'm also a triplet." Devon said. "I told you that I'm a triplet, Duds. Hell, everyone in the headquarters knows that I'm a triplet."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I really need to listen to you girls more."

The audience laughs.

"So, Katty." Kitty started. "Lemme introduce you to my partners now."

Then she introduces Katty to her partners now.

"So, you all the TUFF quintet?" Katty asks. "The very same TUFF quintet that the assholes in prison always tell stories about?"

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"Oh." Katty said as she took out her small notepad & pen. Then she scratches out something. "Well, that's off the list."

Karey looks at her watch.

"It's almost lunch time." she started.

Kitty turns to Katty.

"So, sis. Do you want to have lunch with us in the break room?" she asks.

"Of course I would, sis!" Katty said as she took out her takeout bag from El Mexicana. "This will give us the chance to catch up on things!"

Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs.

"I'M STARVING!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"I'm starving too, Karey baby!" Mini Dudley said. "Let's go eat that special lunch that you maded for us!"

Karey stands up from her chair.

"Okay, Mini Duds." she said. "Let's go have lunch!"

Then the all of the TUFF quintet. Mini TUFF & Katty went to the break room to have lunch.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the city.**

It shows the Petropolis First National Bank now. All the patrons were getting their money and or making deposits. All was going well, until a female tan cat with black hair, green eyes, black hair with a white hair band, big sexy booty, medium to large sized breasts, wearing a emerald green business woman's suit and black high heels walks in. She looks around and then walks up to the bank teller.

The bank teller looks at her.

"Hello there, Mrs.," he started. "How can I help you today?"

Then the cat took out a black suitcase and an AK-47. She aims the gun at the teller.

"Gimme all of your money!" the cat said. "Or I'll shoot you full of holes!"

She puts a finger on the trigger. The bank teller complies with the cat's demand and filled her suitcase full of $10's, $20's, $50's, & $100's. Soon the suitcase was filled with money. The teller closes up the suitcase and gives it to the cat. The cat then takes the suitcase and raises her AK and shoots it into the air, causing all of the bank's patrons to scatter.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE HEAR THIS!" the cat shouted. "I WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT; MONEY BAGS' EVIL CLONE OF KITTY KATSWELL IS HERE TO CAUSE A LOT OF FUCKING TROUBLE!"

"W-W-What should we call you?" asked a scared bank guard.

The evil clone turns to him.

"Call me; Evil Kitty Katswell!" she said with evilness in her voice.

Then Evil Kitty leaves the bank and hops into a black Porsche. She speeds off into somewhere else in the city. The bank teller presses the alarm and it goes off as police cars started going to the bank.

Evil Kitty laughs evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! That went better than I thought!" she said. "Now to go to Taylor's Jewelry Store and rob that shit!"

Then she speeds of to Taylor's Jewelry Store.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

The TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, & Katty was enjoying their lunches. The Minis were enjoying the lunch Karey had maded which consisted of; extra crispy fried chicken salad, extra crispy fried chicken sandwiches, with barbeque potato chips, chocolate chip brownies, Gummy cats, and 'Homey's Fresh Kickin' Fruit Juices'.

Anyways, the minis were enjoying the lunch.

"Mmmmm! This is the best lunch that you have ever made, regular me!" Mini Karey said as she eats the chicken sandwich.

"Hell yeah!" Mini Roz said. "I quite love it!"

"My Karey baby can cook!" Mini Dudley said as he slaps Karey's sexy booty as the audience woos & laughs.

"Thanks, Mini Duds baby!" Karey said as she blushes as the audience laughs. "I do try my best!"

"What? Are those two in love or something?" Katty asks Kitty.

"Well, Mini Duds have a crush on Karey." Kitty started. "So, probably."

The audience laughs at this as Mini Dudley blushes and Karey laughs sexually.

"So, Katty." Kitty started. "Since you're changing your ways. Do you want to come over to my & Dudley's house for dinner tonight?"

"What are you having for dinner, sis?" Katty asks.

"We're going to have buttered lobster." Kitty said. "This will give you the chance to meet my maid & the twins too!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Katty started. "You have a maid? You have twins?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"Damn! I've been in fucking jail for too long." Katty said as she looks at her watch. "Well, it's time for me to go now. So, you still live at the Cat Walk Apartments?"

"I do." Karey replies.

"Oh." Katty said.

"I live in DeLisle Park." Kitty said as she writes down the address for her. "Here's the address. Come around 7ish?"

"Okay, sis." Katty said as she takes the piece of paper from her. "I'll be there. See you later, sis."

Then she leaves the headquarters now. Roz then put a hand on her chin and starts thinking.

"Hmmm?" she said.

Mini Rozzie turns to her.

"What are you hmming about, regular me?" she asks.

"I'm just thinking about Katty, mini me." Roz started. "Have she really changed? I know, that she did something like this before and she wound back going to jail just like the last time."

"Really?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"You're right about that, Roz." Kitty started. "It's a good thing, that I put a tiny microphone and camera on the back of her dress without her noticing. Now we can listen to everything she says and see what she does too!"

"Smart idea, sis!" Roz said. "We can arrest her, if she does something evil too!"

"Let's get back to eating this lunch!" Dudley butted in

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said. "Karey maded us a great lunch!"

"Oh yeah!" Mini Devon exclaims as the audience laughs. "This chicken is great!"

Then the gang return back to eating their lunches.

**An hour & a half later.**

The TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF was still in the break room chilling, since all of the other agents where still watching the movie and there still weren't any crimes being reported yet.

They were relaxing and watching tv and or were on their iPads. Kitty was reading a clothing magazine. Devon turns to her.

"So, Kit-Kat. I see that you're reading a clothing magazine." she started.

"Yeah." Kitty replies.

"You're thinking about getting some new threads?" Devon asks.

"Maybe." Kitty said as she turns a page in the magazine.

Dudley turns to Roz.

"What does _threads_ mean, Rozzie?" he asks.

"That means clothes, Duds." replies Roz. "You see, back in the 70's when our moms and pops were kids. They would always call their clothes; threads."

"Oh. I see." Dudley said as he looks at Roz closer. "I see that you're wearing glasses now. Why?"

"Well, no reason." Roz said. "And besides. I be looking quite sexy in them!"

Then she turns to the camera and does a sexy pose. The audience woos at this.

"See?" she asks Dudley.

"Oh, yeah. I see that now!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

Then Julie walks in holding some papers with a frantic look on her face.

"TUFF quintet. I just received some calls & intels about someone committing crimes today!" she exclaims.

"Really?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Julie said. "The crimes been happening for most of the day!"

"Who's doing them?" Karey asks. "I bet, it's DOOM. Or that lame-ass Chameleon!"

"Or that old-ass Birdbrain with his two slutty assistants!" Devon added.

Julie looks at one of the papers in her hands.

"According to some witnesses. They described the person whose committing these crimes as a female tan cat with black hair, green eyes, black hair with a white hairband, big sexy booty, medium to large sized breasts, wearing a emerald green business woman's suit and black high heels."

"Whoa! That description sounds exactly like you Kit-Kat." Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"It does." Kitty said as she turns back to Julie. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Julie said. "According to the witnesses from the Petropolis First National Bank. This cat stated; call her 'Evil Kitty Katswell'."

"Evil Kitty Katswell?" Mini Devon asks. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Also this so-called Evil Kitty Katswell also said that she was going to hold up the Petropolis Money Mint." Julie said. "And she drove off in a black Porsche."

"That sounds like that Katty person, regular me!" Mini Dudley said.

"Yeah. Sounds like it." Dudley said as he turns to Kitty. "That sounds just like her, Kit-Kat."

Kitty stands up.

"It can't be Katty." she started. "I haven't picked up anything from the microphone about her committing crimes or seeing the places. So far, all I seen are her apartment and I heard her yelling at the tv, but that beside the point. Let's go stop whoever this is from robbing the Petropolis Money Mint! Let's go, guys!"

Then the TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF runs from the break room and went to the elevator that leads to the TUFF garage. They get into it and it takes them down to the garage. They jumped into their cars and speed off towards the Petropolis Money Mint.

* * *

**At the Petropolis Money Mint.**

Evil Kitty pulls up in front of it and looks at it.

"Here we are! Petropolis' Money Mint." she said. "It should be about time for the armor truck to come in with a fresh batch of money! That will be the perfect time to strike!"

Then the armor truck pulls up in front of the money mint. The armor truck guards walk out of the truck with guns as they started unloading the money. Evil Kitty watches them as she loads up her gun and laughs evilly to herself.

"This is going to kick ass!" she said.

The guards then go into the money mint.

"Now to strike!" Evil Kitty shouted as she jumps out of her Porsche and runs into the money mint.

She shoots off some rounds getting the armor guards attention.

"GIMME ALL OF THE MONEY!" Evil Kitty shouted. "OR I'LL START KILLING PEOPLE!"

The guards aimed their guns at her, but Evil Kitty shoots one of the guards in the stomach making him drop his gun and falls down to the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MY STOMACH!" he hollers in pain.

The second guard then shoots at her, but Evil Kitty shoots the second guard in the shoulder.

"MY SHOULDER!" hollers the second guard.

The third guard aims his gun at her and Evil Kitty aims her gun at him and shoots him right in the chest. He falls down to the floor holding onto his bleeding chest and dropping his gun.

"Dammit! I was only two days from retirement!" the third guard said as the audience laughs.

"Now anyone else want to play hero!?" Evil Kitty asks.

Everyone nods their heads.

"That's good." Evil Kitty said. "Now gimme all of your money!"

Then the employees started giving her all of the money that was in the mint. Evil Kitty smiles widely & evilly.

"Just look at all that cash!" she mutters to herself. "It's so amazing!"

Then the employees pushed a cart of money to her.

"Here you go, Miss." said a guard. "Here's all of the money! Just don't blow our heads off!"

"Mmmmm? I don't think so." Evil Kitty said as she aims her gun at the guard. "I rather blow your head off."

The guard drops to his knees and starts begging.

"PLEASE, DON'T BLOW MY HEAD OFF!" he hollers. "I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?"

Evil Kitty rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"Alright. Alright. I won't blow your head off." she said. "Now, load up all that money up into my car!"

Then the guards complied with her order and went outside to load up her car as Evil Kitty watched. Pretty soon the car was loaded.

"Ha!Ha! Good job, guys!" Evil Kitty said as she hopped into her car. "Thanks for letting me have all this money!"

Then she starts up her black Porsche and speeds off. Meanwhile across the street. Katty was just walking out from a supermarket when she saw the black Porsche Evil Kitty was driving drive by.

"Wow! That girl sure haves a great taste in cars!" she said as she puts the groceries into the trunk. "It almost looks like mines!"

Then the TUFF quintet pulls up in front of the money mint. They jumped out of their cars with their guns drawned.

"Alright '_Evil Kitty_'." Kitty shouted. "Where the hell are ya!?"

Then one of the guards walked up to her. He was crossed-eyed.

"She's over there!" he said as he pointed to Katty's Porsche. "She's getting into the black Porsche over there! I've seen it with my own two eyes!"

Kitty turns to the direction the guard was pointing.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Kitty exclaims.

"I knew that she haven't changed!" Roz added.

"Let's go get her guys!" Kitty said.

"But Kit-Kat. I think, Katty didn't do it." Dudley started but Kitty interrupted.

"Come on, Dudley!" she said.

Then the TUFF quintet went over to Katty's car. Katty looks up at them.

"Hello there, sisters." she greeted with a smile on her face. "Hello TUFF agents. How are you all?"

"Stop with the polite shit, Katty!" Kitty sniffs. "You robbed the Petropolis Mint! Now you're going back to jail!"

Then she take out her handcuffs and put them on her wrists.

"But Kitty. I didn't do it." Katty started. "I was just in the supermarket..."

"STOP LYING!" Kitty hollers. "YOU ROBBED THE MONEY MINT AND THAT'S MONEY IN THOSE BAGS IN THE TRUNK!"

"I knew she haven't changed!" Roz sniffs. "She's nothing but a snake in the grass!"

"Alright, Katty. Time to spend some time in the TUFF jail cell!" Kitty sniffs as she takes Katty to the green Corvette.

"But I didn't do it." Katty said as Kitty throws her into the back seat.

"Likely story!" Kitty shouted as she turns to the rest of her team. "You guys investigate, while Dudley & I take Katty back to the headquarters!"

"Right, Kitty!" said her partners.

Kitty then speeds off for the headquarters as the others started the investigation. Roz turns to the guards.

"Alright. Tell me what happened." she said.

Devon turns to the others.

"Let's go check out the surveillance cameras." she said.

"Good idea, regular me!" Mini Devon said as she turns to the rest of the minis. "Alright, guys. Let's split up!"

"Spilt up?" Mini Dudley asks.

Then he gets on his knees and starts crying.

"I don't want to split up, Mini Devon!" he cries loudly as the audience laughs. "There's no future in it!"

Mini Devon rolls her eyes.

"Not that type of split up, Mini Duds!" she said. "Now, let's do this!"

The other minis nods and then looking at the surveillance footage of the robberies as Devon did the same thing as Karey & Roz was getting information about the robbery.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

Kitty and Dudley was bringing in Katty as the Chief, Keswick and the other agents were leaving the Mega Movie room now. The other agents were complaining about the bad movie as the Chief was talking louder than normal.

"Oh man! That was a great movie!" he said. "It gets greater everytime I watch it!"

"Oh f-f-f-fuck off!" Keswick sniffs angrily. "Next time, let someone else choose the f-f-f-fucking movie!"

Before the Chief can respond to that, he sees Kitty throwing Katty into one of the prison cells.

"What are you doing, Katswell-Puppy?" he asks. "Who's that girl you threw into that cell?"

Kitty turns to him.

"That's my other twin sister; Katty Katswell." she started. "She was here before. She masqueraded as me and I was sent to prison and she was here. She & Dudley went to the museum to keep an eye on the golden fishbowl and she wanted to steal it. I escaped from jail and she got exposed. Then the police came and arrested her and she went back to jail."

The Chief stares at her with a confused look on his face as the audience laughs.

"Uh, what?" he asks.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, she was committing several crimes." she continues. "She robbed the Petropolis First National Bank. Taylor's Jewelry Store & Petropolis Money Mint."

"Okay then, Katswell-Puppy." the Chief started. "Good job and all that."

"But sis. I'm telling the truth!" Katty exclaims. "You have to believe me! I didn't rob those places!"

"Shut up!" Kitty sniffs as she locks the cell door. "Maybe some time in jail will teach you a lesson!"

Then she walks away, leaving Katty frowning with her ears down.

"How dare Katty lied to me." Kitty said to Dudley as they walked back to their cubical. "She claims that she changed for good! Hmmph!"

"Do you think what you did was a little rough, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "I mean, Katty was saying that she didn't do it."

Kitty turns to him.

"Dudley. Katty lied to us." she started. "She robbed those three places and she did something like that before. So, what I did was very necessary. Now, I want to end this conversation."

"Okay. Okay." Dudley said as they both reached their cubical and sit down. "I won't say anymore about it."

"Good." Kitty said as she sits down in her chair. "Now, do you want arm wrestle?"

"Sure, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he puts his arm on the table. "I'm ready to beat you!"

"Ha! Yeah right, Dudley!" Kitty said as she puts her arm on the table. "I'm an arm wrestling champion! Now, let's do this!"

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley exclaims as he grabs Kitty's arm as the audience laughs.

Then they both started wrestling their arms.

* * *

**Back at the Petropolis Money Mint.**

Roz & Karey just got finished getting down the information about the robbery from the guards and they were looking at their notes.

"According to one guard." Karey started. "The suspect was wearing an emerald green business woman's suit and black high heels. And Katty was wearing a black dress with a red jacket and black high heel boots with red trim."

"And also the suspect had all black hair too." Roz said as she was thinking something. "Hmmm?"

"What is it, Roz?" Karey asks.

"Do-Do you think that we maded a mistake?" Roz asks. "Do you think that Katty's innocent?"

"Well,.." Karey started before Mini Dudley & Mini Roz walks up to them.

"Karey baby. Regular Rozzie." Mini Dudley shouted. "We found some, uh..."

He turns to Mini Roz.

"What did we find again?" he asks as the audience laughs.

"Vital information, Mini Duds." Mini Roz said as she turns to Roz. "Anyways. We found some vital information about the robbery, regular me!"

"Really?" Roz asks. "What is it, mini me?"

"Follow us!" Mini Roz said as she & Mini Dudley runs off to the camera room.

So Karey & Roz follow them to the camera room.

**In the camera room.**

Devon and the rest of the minis were looking at surveillance of the robbery when Roz & Karey walks in.

"What's happening?" Roz asks.

"Just take a look at this!" Devon said as she started playing the video footage.

So everyone watches and listens to the entire video footage.

"Stop the footage!" Roz said as she points to the monitor. "Zoom in on that license plate on that black Porsche!"

So Mini Karey presses some buttons and zoomed in on one of the black Porsche that was on the monitor. Roz took out a small notepad and started writing down the license plate numbers.

"Okay." Roz started as she looks at her notepad. "This is definitely isn't Katty's Porsche. And there's footage of Katty actually leaving the supermarket and loading her car full of groceries! Katty is innocent! So Evil Kitty Katswell actually did it! I must tell Kitty about this!"

Then she gets on her wristcom.

"Kitty! Kitty! This is Roz! Come in!"

It cuts to Kitty slamming Dudley's arm down on the table.

"DAMMIT!" Dudley sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"I WIN!" Kitty said as she answers her wristcom. "Hey, Roz. Do you have any more information about the robbery?"

"We have the video of the footage!" Roz said. "I'm gonna send you the feed right now!"

"Okay!" Kitty said.

So Roz sends her the feed and Kitty starts watching the video. Kitty then gasps loudly.

"I guess, she was telling the truth after all." she mutters. "Thank you for the video feed, Roz. You guys stay there! Dudley, Katty, & me will be there!"

Then she turns off her wristcom and turns to Dudley.

"Katty was right! She was telling the truth!" Kitty exclaims. "Wow! That's a first in awhile!"

"See? I told you so!" Dudley said in an annoying tone as the audience laughs. "Now you have to let her out now."

"Yeah." Kitty said as she stood up. "It's an honorable thing to do."

She walks over to the cell where Katty was. She puts the keys in the lock and unlocks it. The cell door opens.

"You were right, Katty." Kitty started as she holds her head down. "You were innocent. You didn't commit those crimes. My evil clone did. I-I'm sorry that I arrested you."

"Mmmm hmm." Katty said as she walks out of the cell. "I bet, you're enjoying that crow sandwich now, aren't ya?"

Kitty's ears go down.

"D-D-Do you forgive me?" she asks. "I was having a swelled head and wasn't listening to you."

Katty smiles and looks at Kitty.

"Okay. I forgive you, older sis!" she said as she hugs Kitty.

The audience awws at this scene of affection as did Dudley.

"Awww! Sisterly affection." Dudley said.

Kitty looks at Katty.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Matter of fact. I think, I can help you guys out!" Katty said. "I am an ex-criminal after all and I might know where this Evil Kitty clone is going to strike next!"

"Okay, Katty." Kitty said. "You can help."

"Yay!" Katty exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Cool. Katty's joining us!" Dudley said. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Okay. Let's rejoin the others now!" Kitty said.

Then she, Katty, & Dudley runs to the green Corvette and speeds off back to the Petropolis Money Mint.

* * *

**Back at the Petropolis Money Mint.**

Kitty, Katty, & Dudley arrive to see Roz, Karey, Devon & the minis waiting.

"So, do you have any more information about Evil Kitty?" Kitty asks Roz.

"Yeah." replied Roz. "We got down her license plate number."

"And I went into TUFF's license plate database and checked out where Evil Kitty lives." Karey said.

"That's perfect!" Kitty exclaims. "Oh. Katty's gonna help us too!"

"Really?" Roz asks as she looks at Katty. "Alright then, younger sis. I hope, you're not going to pull any tricks now!"

"You don't need to worry about that, older sis." started Katty. "I'm not going to pull any tricks on you. Now here's my plan."

Then she whispers her plan to the others.

"That sounds like a great plan, Katty!" Dudley exclaims.

"Smart idea!" Karey agreed.

"I quite like it!" Devon said.

"Ditto!" the Minis added in unison as the audience laughs.

"Okay, Katty." Kitty started. "I hope this plan of yours works out."

"Don't worry, older sister." replied Katty. "It will!"

Then Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"I'm hungry, Kit-Kat babycakes!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

Kitty rolls her eyes in disgust.

"Now isn't the time to be hungry, Dudley." she started. "We must plan Katty's plan into action and stop Evil Kitty. Now, let's go!"

Then Mini Dudley's stomach rumbles now too.

"I'm starving, Karey honeycakes!" he said as the audience laughs.

"Okay, Mini Duds. We stop by a 'Tara's Hot Dogs' cart on the way and get you some hot dogs to fill you up!" Karey said.

"Alright!" Mini Dudley cheers happily as everyone went to their cars.

"Mini me gets to have something to eat." Dudley mutters angrily to himself. "It's not fair, Kitty!"

"You have several bags of chips in the car, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "I forgot about that! Thanks, Kit-Kat!"

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**At Evil Kitty's place.**

Evil Kitty's apartment was exactly like Karey's apartment except there was lots more of priceless vases, jewelry, guns, weapons, & money bags lying around. It shows Evil Kitty lying on her couch; counting the money she had.

"Ahhh! Just look at all this money!" she said. "It's so fucking wonderful! It's no wonder Money Bags is so obsessed with it and loves it so much!"

Then she looks down at a magazine and picks it up. She opens it up and starts skimming through it, until she stops.

"_'Happening right now at Connie's Cat Jewelry Store. A 20 percent off sale of Emerald Egyptian Car Diamond rings, bracelets & necklaces!' _Hmmm? I think, I'll take part of that! And when I mean take part of that, I'm going to go and hold up the place and rob it!" Evil Kitty said. "Mwahahahaha!"

Then her stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"Dammit! I'm hungry!" Evil Kitty sniffs. "Well, time to grab a bite to eat. Then off to do my final robbery for the day."

She goes to the kitchen and opens up the refrigerator. She takes out a tuna sandwich and starts to eat it.

"Mmmmm! There's nothing like a cold tuna fish sandwich before a robbery!" Evil Kitty said as she burps loudly and the audience laughs. "Time to go to Connie's Cat Jewelry Store now!"

Then she grabs her guns and Porsche keys & runs out of her apartment to commit the robbery.

* * *

**At Connie's Cat Jewelry Store.**

The TUFF gang was hiding out. Kitty & Katty was describing the plan to an orange cat with black hair, black stripes on her face, green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans along with some black sneakers.

"Okay. Do you understand the plan, Connie?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah. I got it, Agent Katswell-Puppy!" Connie said. "When Evil Kitty comes in here and demands the jewelry. I'll start to fill up the bag and you guys come out and start your arrest!"

"Perfect!" Katty said as she went to hide.

Kitty sees Evil Kitty's Porsche pulls up in front of the store now.

"Here she is now!" she said as she went off to hide.

Then Connie walks back to the counter as Evil Kitty walks in. The evil clone walks up to the counter.

"ALRIGHT! GIMME ALL OF YOUR JEWELRY!" Evil Kitty shouted as she aims her gun at Connie. "NOW, BEFORE I BLOW YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!"

Just as planned; Connie complies with Evil Kitty's order and started filling up the bags full of jewelry. Evil Kitty was watching Connie fill the bags and wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings.

The TUFF quintet sneaks up behind her and took out their guns.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my evil clone that Money Bags had created a year ago." Kitty started. "Evil Kitty Katswell! You are going to jail for committing that robbery at the Petropolis Money Mint, Taylor's Jewelry Store, and Petropolis' First National Bank!"

Evil Kitty turns to the quintet.

"Oh. I don't think so, goody-goody." she started. "I'm not going to jail, if I fight you! Just you. Not fight your team!"

Kitty turns to her partners.

"Okay, guys." she started. "Stand down. This is between me & my evil clone."

Roz turns to the rest of her partners.

"Let's stand down guys." she said. "Let's watch this on the sidelines."

"Oh boy! Kit-Kat's going to fight against herself!" Dudley said with a wide smile on his face as the audience laughs.

Then the partners & Katty went over and started to watch the Kitties fight each other.

"Go regular me!" Mini Kitty cheers.

Evil Kitty then throws a karate kick at Kitty, but Kitty sees this and dodges the kick. Then she throws a punch right into Evil Kitty's face and then throws a judo kick into her legs, thus knocking her off of her feet and she falls down to the floor.

"How do you like that, evil clone?" Kitty asks.

"Hmmph! Not too bad, goody-goody." Evil Kitty sniffs as she took out some nunchucks. "How would you like some of this!?"

Then she starts swinging the nunchucks at Kitty and she ducks from getting hit. Kitty then throws a brutal Katswell punch into her stomach. Evil Kitty swings the nunchucks again and Kitty moves out the way. The nunchucks hit into a display case. Kitty throws a brutal punch into her evil clone's face, breaking her nose. Then Evil Kitty takes out a pistol and aims it at Kitty's face.

"Time to cheat!" Evil Kitty said.

Kitty sees her finger on the trigger and throws a karate kick to the hand that was holding the gun, thus kicking the gun away and Mini Karey picks it up and takes the bullets out of it.

"My gun!" Evil Kitty hollers. "Well, it's a good thing that I have plenty more guns!"

"Why don't you actually fight me." Kitty said. "Fight me woman to woman."

"Fine then!" Evil Kitty sniffs as she throws a punch into Kitty's face and punches her in the stomach.

"That's right!" Kitty said. "Fight me!"

Then in response she throws a brutal punch into Evil Kitty's stomach and she pounces onto her and started beating the hell out of her. She takes out her claws and starts slashing her.

"AHHHHH!" Evil Kitty hollers in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted as she throws a brutal Katswell kick into her stomach.

"OOF!" Evil Kitty cries.

Kitty clothesline her down to the floor and then she bodyslams down into her hard. Then she elbows her head extremely hard a million times as Evil Kitty tries to throw some punches & kicks in response to this, but to no avail. Kitty then takes out her handcuffs and she tries to put them on her wrists, but Evil Kitty with extra strength throws her off her back and attacks her with her own brutal punches & kicks on her own.

"HAAAAAA!" Kitty said as she grabs her clones foot.

Evil Kitty quickly took out a gun and aims it at her.

"Time to end this!" Evil Kitty said as she laughs evilly.

Suddenly Katty & Roz stood over her. Roz threw a punch into the back of her head as Katty grabs her by the waist, thus making her let go of her gun. Katty then slams Evil Kitty down to the floor as Roz throws another Brutal Katswell Punch into her face making Evil Kitty bleed. Kitty stood back up and grabs her handcuffs.

"Thanks, sisters!" Kitty said as she turns to her bleeding evil clone. "Evil Kitty Katswell. You are under arrest for robbery and assault!" Kitty said as she stood her up and throws a punch into her stomach.

"OOF!" Evil Kitty said in defeat. "Nice shot, good-goody. Nice shot."

Then her partners cheers & applaudes for her as did the audience.

"YAY! Way to go, regular me!" Mini Kitty cheers.

"That was kick-ass, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "I really enjoyed that!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee!" Kitty laughs. "Thanks, Dudleykins."

Then Connie walks up to the TUFF gang.

"Thank you, TUFF agents!" she said. "You saved me from getting robbed!"

"Anytime, Connie!" Roz said. "Anytime."

"Okay guys." Kitty started. "Let's take Evil Kitty to jail now."

Then Kitty gives her evil clone a shove as did Katty did as the gang went back to their cars and the audience laughs.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

The TUFF guards threw Evil Kitty into the cell and locks it. The Chief had just gave the quintet & the minis their medals after Kitty explain about what had happened.

"Oh well, anyways." the Chief said. "Congratulations, TUFF quintet and Mini TUFF quintet for capturing the evil Kitty clone's rampage throughout the city or something like that."

"What an s-s-s-stupid asshole!" Keswick sniffs as the audience laughs.

Then everyone applaudes. Katty then turns and starts to walk away. Kitty looks up and sees her walking away. She turns to everyone else.

"Excuse me." she said as she goes after Katty. "Wait a minute, Katty!"

Katty stops and turns to her.

"What is it, older sis?" she asks.

Kitty then takes off her medal and puts it around her neck.

"You deserve this more than I do." she said.

"Really, older sis?" Katty asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I have plenty of awards & medals. You could use it, because you proved it to me that you really changed! I'm proud of that!"

Katty then smiles.

"Thanks, older sis." she said. "That really means a lot to me."

Then Kitty looks at the time. It was almost time to punchout for the day.

"It's time for me to punchout for the day, Katty." she started. "So, are you ready for that nacho dinner at my house, Katty?"

"Nacho dinner?" Katty asks. "I thought, you was gonna have lobster for dinner?"

"Well, it's getting too late to cook lobster." Kitty started. "And I also with all of the excitement that was happening today with you and my evil clone. I forgot to call Peri to have her buy the lobster. So, we're going to have a nacho dinner."

"Oh." Katty said. "Okay! So, will Roz come over?"

"Of course she is!" Kitty said. "Now, I need to punchout for the day with everyone else!"

"Okay, older sis." Katty said. "I need to get myself ready too! See you soon!"

Then Kitty went to punchout with the rest of the agents as Katty went to her Porsche and drives off back to her apartment.

* * *

**Later at Kitty's & Dudley's house in DeLisle Park.**

Kitty, Katty, Dudley, Roz, Russell, Peri & the twins were enjoying themselves as they were eating their dinner. Rhonda & Brad was getting used to Katty and Katty was getting used to them. They were asking her questions.

"So, did you really commit all of those crimes, Auntie Katty?" Brad asks as he eats some of his baby food.

"Yeah." Katty said. "I really commit those crimes."

"Oh." Brad said.

"But I'm changing my life though, nephew." Katty said. "I'm going on the right path."

"So, what are you going to do for a job, Aunt Kat?" Rhonda asks as she eats her nachos.

Brad turns to her.

"Why do you get to eat nachos, Rhonda? While I get to have baby food for dinner?" he asks angrily as the audience laughs. "I want some nachos!"

Rhonda turns to him with an eyebrow raised. The audience laughs at this.

"You have baby food, because you're too immature to eat nachos." Rhonda started snootily as the audience laughs. "Besides. When you was asked that if you wanted nachos or mashed fruit & meat. You wanted mashed fruit & meat."

"Oh yeah." Brad said. "I do remember that now."

Rhonda turns back to Katty.

"Anyways, what are you going to do for a job, Aunt Kat?" she asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "What are you going to do a job, Katty?"

"You're going to become a TUFF agent?" Dudley asks.

"No." Katty replies.

"A police officer?" Roz asks. "A SWAT team member?"

"No." Katty said.

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Russell asks.

"Well, Russell." Katty started. "I'm going to be a paper model!"

"That's great, sis!" Kitty exclaims.

"I'm so proud of you, younger sis!" Roz said.

"That's great, Katty!" Dudley exclaims. "I can't wait to see you in magazines!"

"So, she's going to model paper?" Brad asks. "She's going to stand and model a piece of paper? So that how it works?"

The audience laughs at Brad's stupid rambling.

"No, that not how it works, Brad." Peri started. "She's going to model from photos in magazines."

"Oh. I get it." Brad said. "I think?"

The audience laughs.

"Yeah. That's right, Peri." Katty said as she took a sip from her sour grape Homey Holla. "And I'm going to be doing some modeling shows too!"

"That's nice, Aunt Kat!" Rhonda exclaims as she took a sip of juice from her bottle.

Dudley eats his nachos.

"Mmmmm! These nachos are delicious, Kit-Kat!" he said as he downs his nachos.

"Yeah!" Katty said as she eats her nachos. "I really love this! This is the best nachos I ever had!"

"This is delicious!" Russell added.

Kitty blushes & laughs.

"Thanks, everyone!" she said. "I do work hard to make these nachos perfect!"

Roz then turns to her as she took a sip from her sour blackberry & lemon Homey Holla.

"Is it time to end the chapter now, sis?" she asks.

"Yes it is, Rozzie." Kitty said. "Yes it is!"

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." Kitty started. "A whole lot have happened in this chapter. Katty has been released from jail and is going on the right path now. My evil clone committed some crimes & shit and now her ass is in jail. We skipped out of the Chief's lame-ass movie and we are enjoying nachos for dinner! Tune into the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then everyone does a frozen pose as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays as the audience applaudes.


End file.
